Saving Private Robbins
by WaterBased
Summary: A/U. Callie Torres is part of an elite Unit headed by Miranda Bailey during World War II. It just so happens that it is this Unit which has been chosen to bring Arizona Robbins home from battle.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Present Day…_**

The afternoon sun was starting to hang low in the summer sky as I got out of the car. The drive had been quiet, no one really knowing what to say. It was a long walk to the memorial sight, but one I was determined to make with the help of the one person who for the majority of my life had always been there, right by my side.

I felt her arm link through mine, as our family followed closely behind us. We walked in silence, the overwhelming feeling of emotions crushing our desire to speak. As the fields came into sight I felt my chest start to tighten.

Seeing the rows and rows and rows of white crosses, equally spaced apart, all exactly the same size really hit home to me how lucky I was. I tightened my hand on her arm, smiling as I felt her hold me closer.

We passed name after name, despite not knowing or recognising the names I knew we would have shared a similar experience. It was then I saw the name I had been looking for. I stopped, standing to face the cross; dropping to one knee my fingers traced the name engraved on the white marble.

I struggled to suppress the sob desperate to escape my lips. I looked up and found immediate comfort in her baby blue eyes, we would both never forget that day.

67 years ago was the last time we'd seen her.

**_67 Years ago … Callie's Point Of View…_**

People often say it's hard to describe what fear is like, what it feels like, what it smells like, but not for me. Standing on the assault craft speeding towards the beach where I was sure I was going to meet my death I was trying desperately to stand tall.

'CLEAR THE RAM…30 SECONDS. MAY GOD BE WITH YOU' I turned towards the back of the craft, my eyes locking with the drivers. If his words hadn't been damning enough, the fear in his eyes was the final nail in the coffin. I wasn't going to make it to the beach.

I turned to the person stood to my left, her eyes were completely different. I didn't see any fear, I saw someone who was determined to survive this war.

Miranda Bailey had been my Captain since I enrolled. She did my basic training and now here I was, standing shoulder to shoulder with her preparing to land on Omaha Beach.

I watched as her lips moved barking out instructions about what she wanted us all to do, but I didn't hear anything. I looked around at the rest of my squad. Fear smells like sea water, mixed with gunpowder and vomit.

The craft suddenly came to halt. Everything happened so fast, before I knew what was happening the ramp was being lowered.

Bullets were flying everywhere, I watched as half the people on the craft went down. I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind, I was flung over the side of the craft, I hit the water like a dead weight.

Under the water was oddly comforting, it was quiet, the noise was dulled and in those few seconds I was able to gather my senses. I was going to make it to that beach.

**X**

Miranda Bailey had served in the US Army for a total of 10 years. This was her life, she breathed everything military.

She was damn good at her job and this is what she continued to tell herself as she huddled behind the metal blockade, one of many scattered across the beach. As soon as the ramp had open she'd lost half her platoon. She'd managed, with help to throw a couple of her soldiers over the sides of the craft, saving them from dying then and there but she knew she was throwing them out of the frying pan and into hell's fire.

Miranda quickly readjusted her helmet, it was only then she saw her Technical Sergeant stood in front of her.

'What do we do now Captain?' Addison Montgomery screamed over the heavy gun fire.

Seeing that at least one of her team was still alive filled Miranda with a small amount of hope. 'We have to take the beach' That was the only plan she had. 'Have you seen anyone else?' Addison shook her head slowly. 'We have to move out'. She looked further up the beach which was littered with dead bodies of brave soldiers. If she survived, it would be this image that would haunt her dreams. 'Follow me' She yelled, signalling for Addison to follow her path.

**X**

Addison Montgomery had graduated top of her class and had been fast tracked into Miranda Bailey's Platoon. To be fast tracked was an achievement in itself but to have the honour of serving under Bailey was something Addison thought she would never be doing. Everyone knew of her reputation.

She couldn't think of anyone else she would rather be following right now through this rain of gun fire. She kept her eyes trained on the feet moving quickly in front of her, she couldn't, wouldn't look up unless she had to. The horror she had witness thus far was too much for her to bear, she had to focus on surviving and she couldn't do that while watching the others around her being brutally murdered.

It was while her mind was swimming in these thoughts that she ran into the back of Bailey.

'Why the hell have you stopped?' Her voice was fast becoming horse over the sound of gunfire.

Bailey looked to her right and Addison's eyes followed hers. There they saw First Sergeant Callie Torres lying on the ground, a single gun shot wound to her left thigh.

A strong arm was flung round Addison from behind, she turned quickly aiming her weapon, her body was on overdrive and ready to attack anyone she deemed a threat.

'Jesus' Teddy screeched pointing the nuzzle of the gun away from her face.

'Teddy' Addison half yelled, half sobbed. Behind Staff Sergeant Teddy Altman stood Corporal Christina Yang another member of Bailey's Platoon.

All 4 women crouched on the ground, another metal block aid was all that separated them from the increasing enemy fire.

'We have a man down' Miranda shouted gaining her team's full attention. 'In this Platoon we don't leave anyone behind'. The women nodded, all in agreement. 'I need two of you to drag her to that sand bunker dead ahead, the rest of you will need to provide covering fire'.

It was quickly decided that Christina and Addison would drag Callie to safety while the others would try and provide them with the best firing cover they could.

**_Callie's Point of View…_**

I hadn't realised I'd be shot until my leg gave way beneath me. The pain wasn't instant, instead it gradually become worse and worse until the pain was bordering on unbearable. I'd manage to drag myself close to a blockade, but I was injured and other soldiers who weren't hurt were reluctant to make room for someone who they thought was going to die anyway. I didn't blame them, this was war.

I managed to look at my leg and quickly access my wound, it wasn't life threatening but it did prevent me from being able to move quickly and swiftly. The two things I desperately needed to be able to do right now. I ripped the sleeve of my uniformed off, tying it above the wound, I had to try and control the bleeding.

I had covered good ground on the beach, I was close to the sand bunker that would have provided me with good cover, enough maybe even to try and take some of the enemy shooters out. But instead I was stuck, not close to death but a sitting duck for anyone who wanted to make me a target.

It was then a massive ground bomb exploded a little way in front of me, sand and bodies flew everywhere. It was through the debris that I saw my Platoon rushing towards me, the sand had provided them with good cover and enough time to try and rescue me. I felt my body shake with emotion.

Addison grabbed me under one arm, Christina the other. I helped as much as I could, hobbling on my good leg to try and increase our speed. I watched as the others fired aimlessly at the tower blocks holding the enemy shooters. They were all risking their lives for me.

We hit the bunker hard, all of us rolling on to our backs, sucking in deep breaths of air.

Christina and Teddy quickly looked at my leg, Teddy flung the canvas bag she'd been carrying on her back onto the sand. She took out a needle and swiftly jabbed it into my leg. It didn't stop the pain completely but it sure as hell helped. Christina grabbed some dressing, strapping up my leg nice and tight, I was sure I could walk on it now.

I looked at my Captain, the person I knew who had made the order to save my life. There was so much I wanted to say but this wasn't the time and we both knew that.

'Torres, you fit to walk?' She asked rolling over to where I was positioned.

'Yes Captain'

'Good, cause I'm guna need your eyes for this next part'. I was the best Marksman in the state of Florida. I was about to prove to my team that I was worth the risk they just took in saving me.

**X**

'Who is in charge here?' Bailey asked the other soldiers lined along the sand bank. They all looked at her nervously until one young man answered her. 'You are Captain'. Miranda took a deep breath before thinking about her next move.

'BANGALORE, BRING OVER THE BANGALORE' Bailey ordered.

Addison and Teddy moved swiftly within seconds they had carried the weapon and positioning it where Bailey had ordered, ready to be fired.

A group had huddle round the weapon as they waited for their orders on what to do next.

'When this son of a bitch goes off I want you all to charge over the top, fire like hell and make it to that next bunker. Understand' The instructions were simply, they even sounded easy but Miranda knew that she was sending at least half of these soldiers to their death with this single order. It was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. They had to take the beach, otherwise thousands more soldiers would die and they would lose this war. That couldn't happen.

'STAND BY' The soldiers took up their positions, Altman ready to discharge the weapon when ordered to do so. 'FIRE IN THE HOLE' Bailey shouted.

Teddy thrust the explosive over the bunker as a chorus of 'FIRE IN THE HOLE' was repeated along the bunker before they all took covered.

The explosion was massive and did its job, it disabled the enemy tower long enough for Bailey's soldiers to go over the top and make it safely to the base of the tower where they took shelter.

Miranda sat down heavily before pulling the knife from her waist belt.

'Yang, give me that gum, Addison, I need your mirror'. Both handed them over silently, watching intensely as Bailey stuck the mirror to the end of the blade using the gum. It was just long enough for her to see round the corner and get a good look at the enemy bucker that needed to be destroyed.

'Ok listen up! We have 6 shooters up in that bunker; we need to get Torres to that crater positioned just below the bunker. She has enough cover there to be able to take out the shooters without being a target. Altman, Yang give her cover, when the enemy is taken out I want you both to secure the bunker, me and Montgomery will give you cover'. The all nodded. 'Think you can do that Torres' Bailey asked as the women readied themselves and their weapons.

'Yes Captain' There was no hesitation in Callie's voice.

Callie, Christina and Teddy, all lined up, ready to charge to the crater which was soon to be there next makeshift safe bunker.

'Hey Torres, make sure you don't miss ok, I don't feel like dying today' Yang simply stated, no emotion in her voice.

'GO GO GO!' Bailey ordered and just like that the woman disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

The gun fire was deafening as it roared around their ears.

'We're sending them into a god damn firing squad' Addison yelled sombrely.

'It's the only way we're going to make it off this god forsaken beach' Bailey replied before aiming her weapon at the tower and firing. Addison quickly did the same.

**_Callie's Point of View…_**

By the grace of good all three of us made it to the crater. It was now up to me. I had to make these shots, I couldn't afford to miss I was running low on ammo.

On either side of me sat Teddy and Christina, both breathing hard, faces white from fear and the adrenaline that was slowly started to wear off.

I took the cross hanging round my neck with my dog tags out from under my shirt, I kissed them quickly saying a prayer, I needed my aim to be strong and true more than ever before.

'Take your time Torres' Teddy told me wiping the dirt from her eyes.

I nod once before turning round. I have a perfect view; I just have to wait for the enemy to show themselves. This wasn't going to take long, slowly each of the gunman showed their position and I was able to easily pick them off.

I had been specifically chosen to become a marksman; every Platoon had to have one. It was an honour and I was proud to serve my country in this role. I'd been so excited about being chosen I hadn't really given much thought to the fact I would be a trained killer. 6 months of intensive training turned me from a normal foot solider to a specialist marksman. Your whole training is based around ending another human beings life, in combat it's them or you. However nothing can prepare you for this until you go into battle. Its fight or flight.

I never take pleasure in ending another persons life, but being a marksman had numbed me to the fact I was ending others lives. After watching so many of my friends be gunned down I had slowly lost any sympathy for my targets. Like I said, it was them or me.

I quickly spin round resting my back against the bunker again.

'Got all of them?' Yang asks.

'Yeah' She quickly stands and I watch her as she pulls the pin on one of her grenades throwing it into the enemy bunker.

I turn to my right and see Teddy signalling to Bailey and Addison, they quickly begin charging forward. Teddy turns to me. 'GO GO GO TORRES'.

We stormed the bunker and I don't think I took a single breath until I was sure the bunker was clear of the enemy. I had done my job and it felt good.

**X**

In taking this bunker it was the beginning of the end for enemy and their strong hold over Omaha Beach. In breeching their defences it allowed floods of Allied troops to storm the remaining bunkers and tower blocks.

Bailey and her Platoon sat in silence as hundreds of their fellow soldiers swarmed over the enemy lines. They had done their part. They had played a small part in taking Omaha Beach.

'Quite a view' Addison whispered as she looked out over the beach, the horror of what they had survived hitting her with full force.

'Yeah' Bailey mumbled. 'Quite a view'. The others chose not to look.

Hundreds of bodies covered the beach; the sea had been turned red with all the blood shed. Little did the Platoon know but on that beach lay the bodies of two soldiers, whose sister would change all their lives.

**X**

A concession of sharp knocks on Derek Shepherds door drew him away from his thoughts.

'Come in' Derek watched as Jackson Avery entered his office.

'Sir something had been brought to my attention that I think you need to see' He hands him one of the three letters he is holding.

Derek quickly scans over the letter. It was addressed to the wife of Master Sergeant Daniel Robbins informing her that her husband had been killed in battle. Derek looks at Jackson unsure why he wants him to see this.

'Master Sergeant Daniel Robbins was killed last week in battle, his son Staff sergeant Daniel Robbins Junior was killed 5 days ago' He says sombrely handing him the second letter. The content was exactly the same, only the names were different.

Jackson hands him the third and final letter. 'Corporal Jonathon Robbins was killed 3 days ago in battle'.

'My god' Derek whispered running a hand through his hair.

'Sir I've been informed that this poor woman is going to receive all three letters tomorrow morning informing her that her husband and two sons have all been killed in battle' Jackson says sadly.

'This woman has my sympathy but I'm not sure what I can do for her' Derek reply placing the letters on his desk.

'She has a daughter sir, fighting in this war'.

'A daughter?'

'Arizona Robbins, she was deployed to Normandy' Jackson hands Derek more papers.

'Is she alive?'

'We don't know'

Derek sits back in his chair, he sighs heavily before standing quickly. 'Come with me'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter Two**_

Derek took the letter straight to the United States Army Chief of Staff, Richard Webber.

Derek and Jackson stood patiently while Richard and his second in command Erica Hahn both read the letters.

'Good Lord' Richard mumbled, finally making eye contact with Derek.

'All four family members started out in the same Platoon Sir but we split them up when the Omaha Beach mission was launched' Jackson explained, filling in everyone in the room with the knowledge he had recently acquired.

'What about the daughter, Arizona, have we had any contact with her?' Richard asked Jackson.

'No Sir, she was dropped about 15 miles behind enemy lines, no one had heard from her since the jump'

Arizona was part of a paratrooper regiment, a specialised trained unit who were dropped behind the Omaha Beach front line.

'There is no way in hell you could know where she was dropped' Derek gave Erica a wan smile which Erica chose to ignore, turning her attention back to the General. 'Chief Webber troops were dropped all over Normandy; there is no way to know exactly where Private Robbins is or if she even survived the jump. She's probably K.I.A' Jackson shook his head angrily but quickly regained control of his emotions as Derek gave him a warning look. 'Frankly Sir, if we go sending some sort of rescue mission behind enemy lines to try and save this woman, all the soldiers involved in that mission will most likely end up K.I.A too. The German's are sending more and more reinforcement soldiers to the front lines; this would be a suicide mission'.

Richard moved away from the small circle and took a seat back behind his desk.

'I want to tell you a story. I know more than most about the sacrifices we are forced to make because we are at war' He rubbed the back of his hand over his forehead. 'My mother received five letters exactly the same as the ones sat in front of me right now. I have lost four brothers and one sister in this god forsaken war and it breaks my mother's heart everyday that I refuse to return home. However I am not serving on the front line. This young lady is. If there is even the slightest chance that this woman is alive, we are going to send someone to find her and we are going to get her the hell out of there and back to the United States and her mother'. There was no room for argument in the Chief's voice, he had made his decision. If Arizona Robbins was alive she was going to be found and guaranteed a safe return home.

Both Derek and Jackson shared a small smile, perhaps they had gone someway to stopping this mother from experiencing anymore heartache.

**X**

'Do you ever wonder what life will be like when this war is over?' Christina asked. She was laying on her back, her head resting on her canvas backpack. It had been three days since D-Day. Their Platoon had yet to be reassigned, so until they received their orders, they all had some time to kill.

'Everything will just go back to normal' Addison replied simply answering Yang's question.

'You really think that?' Christina rolled over so she could see Addison better. 'You think after everything that's happened life will just go back to normal?'

'Yes Yang I do' Addison said more firmly. 'This war will affect you only as much as you let it'.

'That's bullshit' Yang spat angrily.

'Remember who you are talking to Corporal' Teddy said reminding Christina of the chain of command.

'It's ok Teddy' Addison stands up and moves to sit closer to Christina.

Callie watches the pair carefully as she cleans her rifle for the fifth time that afternoon. She needed something to keep her hands and mind busy.

'You see, the thing is Yang, I have to believe that, because if I believe that this war will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life, that every time I close my eyes I will see the bodies that still litter that beach, if that is what my future holds I may as well let Callie make me her next target. I have to believe that the normality we all once experience is still achievable. And when we win this war we will all return to it'

Addison looked into Christina's eyes, willing her to understand her words. Christina nodded before rolling back over onto her back.

They all knew that the normality that was waiting for them back home would be very different to the one they left. But none of them were going to admit that, they had to have a dream.

**X**

Miranda made her way over to the Control Tent, she was eager to find out where her Platoon would be reassigned to next. Three days after the landing and she was ready to move on, she needed to keep herself and her Platoon busy, free time was dangerous. It gave you chance to dwell.

'Bailey- Montgomery Company' She saluted the officer who let her through before directing her over to the General in charge.

'Captain Bailey' Owen Hunt saluted as she approached the makeshift table which had maps and other pieces of paper scattered across the top of it. 'It's good to see you'.

'You too General' Bailey removed her helmet, the midday heat was too oppressive to keep it on.

'You and your Platoon really made a hell of a difference out there' Owen stated. His eyes showed the enormity of the stress he was suffering, despite his best attempts to hide it. He was a shadow of the man he was when this war started.

'Well we weren't without our casualties' Bailey replied, trying to keep any emotion out of her voice. She was a Captain; she couldn't be seen to show any emotion.

'How many did you lose?'

'15 Sir, one wounded but almost back to full health now'

'That's rough Bailey. I won't humour you with bull shit about your country appreciating your sacrifices'

'Thank you Sir'

'You have one, if not the best Platoon stationed in this quarter, even despite your casualties. You were assigned the landing mission because of that fact' Owen ran his fingers over the stubble that was fast developing on his chin, shaving was a luxury. He looks at her, his face suddenly very serious. 'I have another mission for you Bailey, this one comes straight from the top'.

Bailey listened to details of the mission which would change her life…

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

Three days is a long time to try and keep your mind occupied. Once the enemy line had been breached and secured there had been a mass amount of moment to set up our own command stations. We desperately needed to make contact with the other forces to let them know that the beach had been secured.

However once this was done, and the panic and adrenaline had worn off I was left with the overwhelming feeling of horror and dread. My hands couldn't stop shaking and I was sick numerous times despite having nothing to eat in almost 24 hours.

'That was some first class shooting out there Sergeant' I liked Teddy, she worked hard and was damn good at her job. She knew what to do no matter what the situation. I trusted her with my life, I trusted all 4 women with my life and I sure as hell would do whatever it took to protect theirs. There was no other Platoon I would rather do battle with.

'Callie Teddy, just call me Callie' I don't miss the small smile that appears on her face.

'Still too formal for you?' She asks. I had only recently been promoted to First Sergeant in our Platoon; I was still trying to find my feet in the role.

'Just a little' I reply honestly.

'How's the leg?'

'Almost fully healed' I take a deep breath not wanting to bring up what we had all just experienced but I wanted her to know I was beyond thankful for what she did for me. 'Thank you, for what you did out there' I felt like the words were hollow, that they didn't carry all the emotion that I felt when I said them aloud.

'You would have done the same for me. Don't worry about it' She gently bumps my shoulder trying to lighten the mood; it had suddenly become a little too heavy for both our liking. 'We couldn't leave our only marksman behind, can you imagine Bailey's face at having to try and replace you. I think I would have rather been shot then live through that'. This was what we were all good at, trying to block out the seriousness of the situation we all found ourselves in. But you could only do this for so long before the cracks began to show.

**X**

Miranda replayed the conversation she had just had with Owen Hunt over and over again in her mind. She had been ordered to undertake a mission which would risk the lives of her now very small Platoon in order to send another solider home.

It didn't make any sense to her, risking 5 lives to save one. But she was a Captain not a General, she would do as she was ordered.

She mulled over these thoughts as she approached another tent.

'ATTENTION' Was called out by one of the soldiers to let them know a Captain was approaching. She watched as all the soldiers behind their desks stood and saluted her.

'As you were' The soldiers all retook their seats. 'I'm looking for Corporal Lexie Grey' Miranda stated before looking around the group for a reaction.

A young woman stands hesitantly. 'That's me Captain'. Bailey looks at the young woman stood in front of her.

'I understand you speak French and German, is that correct?'

'Yes Captain' Her voice is barely above a whisper.

'Good, grab your stuff, you've been reassigned to me. We're leaving for a place called Newville' Miranda says simply before turning to speak to the officer in charge.

Lexie felt her mouth fall open, she'd never been on the front line, she was an interrupter, she worked behind the scenes.

She quickly gathering her belongings, throwing her canvas rucksack over her shoulder.

She needed to explain all this to her new Captain, if she knew how inexperience she was, the Captain would probably chose someone else, which would sit just fine with the young woman.

'Er Captain, there are Germans in Newville' Lexie says anxiously.

'Yes, that's what I believe Corporal' Miranda replied looking over the map that was now laid out on a table.

'Captain, there are a lot of Germans in Newville'

'Do you have a problem with that Corporal?' Bailey asks looking up from the map.

'No Captain, it's just if you consider the fact I've never been in combat before, I read maps and I translate, that's what I'm good at' Lexie felt pretty sure she was close to hyperventilating with every word she spoke.

'I need someone who can speak German and French, my interrupters were both killed in combat three days ago'

Hearing this news did not fill Lexie with any kind of confidence, as she felt her stomach begin to tie itself in knots.

'I haven't held a weapon since basic training…'Lexie tried to explain.

'Did you fire the weapon?' Bailey countered.

'Yes but…'

'Well get you gear then' She said firmly. Lexie knew the choice had been made, she was going, whether she could fight or not.

She quickly scrambled around her desk collecting maps and other bits of paper. She grabbed her helmet, before picking up the rifle she had never fired before in her life.

Bailey looked at the young Corporal she was taking with her into battle. She was fresh faced, had never seen real combat. This was all about to change.

'You won't be needing your type writer' Bailey ordered, trying to suppress the smirk from forming on her lips.

'Of course Captain' Lexie replied quickly putting the typewriter down but in the process also dropping all her other belongings.

'Take your time Corporal'

Lexie moved quickly to gather up her belongings once again. Standing in front of Bailey she finally declared. 'I'm ready'. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

**X**

'I'm not sure I understand Captain' The words left Christina's mouth but all of Bailey's Platoon were thinking the same thing.

'We have been reassigned; we are going to Newville to find Private Arizona Robbins. When we do find her, we will be bringing her back to base and she is being deployed back to the United States'. Bailey explained once again to the women all now sat around her in a semi circle.

'Is she hurt?' Christina asked.

'No'

'Is she royalty?'

'No' Bailey thought she had grown two heads because of the look Christina aimed her way.

'Then what the hell makes her so special that we have to risk our lives to save hers' Christina asks bluntly.

Despite having had very similar thoughts earlier Miranda Bailey was a professional and the last thing she would ever be seen to do is question orders that had been given to her from above. She knew the team needed to let off some steam but she would only let this go so far.

'Corporal have I missed something? Bailey asked simply.

'I don't think so' Christina replies looking to Callie for some hint of what Bailey was getting at. But Callie only shakes her head subtlety.

'No, no. You're questioning orders from the top. Did I miss the news flash? Did I miss the announcement?' Bailey shouted loudly. Christina lowered her head slightly. 'Because I was only gone an hour, I come back and now find that one of my Corporals has been promoted to the President of the United States!'

Teddy and Addison share a knowing smile with one another.

'When you start giving orders Yang you can question them, but until then you will do as I god damn say, understood'

'Yes Captain'

'I don't understand the orders as much as the rest of you' Bailey lowers her voice as she turns to look every member of her unit in the eyes. 'But it's not our jobs to understand. I don't understand this war, I don't understand why some many people are having to die over this, but what I do understand is it must be for the greater good. We are fighting for our country. Whatever we do, what ever mission we are assigned, we are doing it for America. Just keep that in mind next time you decide to open that mouth of yours Yang'

Christina looks up at Bailey who gives her a reassuring nod.

'Let's move out'.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

Two and half weeks have passed since we left base camp at Omaha Beach, for the first part of our journey we were able to hitch a lift on a convey of military vehicles, but it wasn't long before their path deviated from ours and we were forced to continue the rest of the journey on foot.

We have been lucky so far, avoiding coming into any contact with enemy thanks to some careful planning from Bailey and our newest member of the until, Lexie. This careful planning meant taking paths off the beaten tracks, through thick forest or along river beds in order to stay out of view. It was physically exhausting and the strain was beginning to show on the youngest member of our unit.

The poor kid is scared half to death, frightened of her own shadow. We all understand, we've all been there, but she needs to learn that fear will get you killed.

As we make our way through the stunning French countryside, I can't help but let my thoughts drift to back home. I wonder what my own mother is doing, since being assigned this new mission my family hasn't been too far from my mind.

I can understand Christina's frustration, but I think about how my mother would feel if she lost my father, my brothers and sisters in one swoop. She would be devastated. If we can play a small part in ending this poor mother's devastation then I'm happy to do so.

I hadn't heard from my family in a long time, since my missions were usually secret, my position could never be revealed. My letters were all kept back at a holding base somewhere in the States. I would get them when the War ended, not much comfort.

Before I was deployed I had had a brief relationship with one of the other soldiers on my basic training. Erica Hahn, I had recently discovered had been promoted to a senior position in the White House Office. I couldn't help but feel relief and a little jealousy.

Relief that she was safe, even though our relationship didn't end well the thought of her being hurt or even killed in this war made me feel physically sick. I owed her so much, she had helped me discover who I was again, I had become so lost and she found me.

Jealousy because despite doing basic training together I was still here fighting on the front line, I hadn't gotten the breaks she had and because of that I was here. I sound shallow, this war has made me shallow.

No one ever knew what happened between us and no one ever would, we both would take it to our grave but I do one day hope to see her again. I also hope to be that happy again in my life, although I'm all too aware of how difficult that might prove to be.

**X**

It hadn't stopped raining in over 3 days. The ground was becoming difficult to walk on as it turned to a boggy mess. All of the women were wet and cold, with no opportunity to get dry they had been stuck in the same wet kit, slowly bordering on being utterly miserable.

'I wonder if Miss Robbins appreciates the fact that I have the beginning on trench foot on my right foot' Christina announced to nobody in particular. She looks down at her foot before sticking it out to the side for dramatic effect.

'I'm sure she does Yang' Callie replied with a laugh.

Bailey was leading from the group followed by Addison then Teddy, pulling up the rear was Christina, Callie and Lexie.

'I'll have a look at it next time we stop' Teddy answers, glancing over her shoulder.

'If my foot drops off I'm holding her solely responsible' She mutters.

'Is that reason 312 not to like Private Robbins? Callie asks.

'313' Christina corrects her turning round and walking backwards for a few strides.

'I wonder what she's like?' Callie says, her thoughts leaking out her mouth.

'Where shall I start…' Christina replied before starting off on another one of her rants.

Callie slowly started to zone out when she heard a small voice answer from behind her.

'I think she's must be brave' Lexie whispers. Callie stops dead in her tracks and turns to face the younger woman. 'Sorry, I thought you were talking to everyone'

Callie smiles softly. 'I was Grey'.

They continue to walk again, this time Callie walks side by side with Lexie.

'Why do you think she will be brave?'

'Because her whole family are…or were in the military. It sounds like she was born to do this' Lexie explains quietly.

'Have you been giving this some thought?' Callie asked genuinely interested in the young woman's response.

'Well yeah, I mean we're all out her because of her. She must be special'

Callie looks at Lexie, for the first time since she joined the Platoon she really looks at her.

'By the time this war is over Corporal, you will be a first class solider' Callie said, the honesty wasn't lost on Lexie and the smile that erupted on her voice told Callie she had said the right thing.

**X**

Bailey raised her right hand signalling to the unit she wanted them to stop.

They had all heard the gun fire coming from a town up ahead of them. Teddy and Addison had gotten low to the ground aiming their weapon in the direction of the shots. Callie and Christina had turned round and were watching behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

Lexie stood nervously, fumbling with her weapon before she felt Yang roughly grab her pulling her to the ground.

'I don't want to die today ok?' Lexie nods swiftly.

Silence hung over the group, the firing had stopped and all that could be heard was the deafening sound of the rain fall around their ears.

'There are some of our troops up ahead' Bailey confirms to the group. 'Their outnumbered. Lets moved forward'. It hadn't even accrued to Bailey to simply avoid going through the town, she wouldn't shy away from combat, if others needed help she would be the first to offer it.

They all break into a jog keeping low to the ground as they enter the town quickly keeping their backs to the side of the streets. The streets are half flooded with the water having no where to escape to.

'This way' Bailey orders turning down a side street.

The woman's senses were on over drive, ready for the impending attack. Bailey stopped at the end of the side street, checking both ways before returning into the open. It was then they saw a group of American soldiers all huddle behind a half standing, half bombed building.

The group rush over and take shelter behind the debris.

'You're a sight for sore eyes' The commanding officer states wiping the mixture of sweat and rain from his face. 'Captain Mark Sloan' He declares.

'Captain Miranda Bailey'

'How many of you are there?' He asks looking at the women huddled behind Bailey.

'Only five of us, we're not your relief' The man's head drops. 'So what bring you to this part of town?' His forced humour isn't missed on Bailey.

'We're looking for a Private Robbins, we heard she was in this area' Bailey yells over the gun fire that has started again.

'Robbins' Mark repeats with surprise.

'You know her' Bailey asks eagerly.

'Yeah, she's part of my Platoon'

'Where is she?' Miranda's eyes search the near by area hoping to steal a glance of the woman.

'Captain, we've been held up here for nearly 4 days, the German's outnumber us three to one, I sent all my soldiers out to the perimeter. They have slowly been moving in trying to corner the enemy.'

'Has it worked?'

Mark raises his eyebrow cockily. 'It would seem not, they split the unit down the middle. I haven't had contact with my unit on the north side of the town in 3 days '

'Torres, Montgomery' Bailey barks. The two woman rush over before crouching in front of their Captain.

'Torres?' Callie looks up and smiles at the sound of a familiar voice. 'God damn Torres it's good to see your face' Mark says brightly.

'It seems even war can't keep us apart' Callie laughs happily.

'I'm sorry to break up this touching moment but does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?' Bailey asks looking between Mark and Callie.

'Captain this is my childhood friend Mark Sloan, we grew up together' Callie explains. They had grown up in the same town, gone to the same school, even the same college. It was only when they were both called up for basic training that they were separated.

'Well for right now Torres he is the commanding office in charge of this operation. You two can hug it out once we have secured this town' Callie nods, despite Bailey's words she sees the understanding in her eyes.

Mark throws Callie a quick wink which luckily Bailey doesn't see.

'Montgomery, I want you and Torres to gain higher ground, Torres put that riffle of yours to good use and start to level the playing field'

'They have snipers littered throughout the town' Mark informs them. 'It's the main reason we haven't been able to advance much in the time we've been here'.

Bailey turns to her two senior soldiers. 'That changes now. Understand? I want this town to be under our command by night fall' There was no room for argument in her voice.

'Yes Captain' They reply before heading off round the other side of the building.

Callie followed Addison's lead, they bobbed and weaved through the town until they duck behind an over turned truck offering them some cover. The rain was still heavy and noisy as a result allowing them the freedom to talk in hushed whispers without being heard.

'There are 3 enemy soldiers stood at about 2 o'clock on the other side of this truck. They haven't seen us. We have to ambush them' Addison stated. She used the same tone of voice she would use if she was offering Callie a cup of coffee. That was one of the things Callie respected so much about Addison Montgomery, she kept her head no matter what the situation.

'If I can get a good position behind here I can use my telescopic lens, if I'm fast enough I can take two out, three will really be pushing it and by then I will have given away our position' Callie replies while modifying her weapon.

Addison nods. 'I'll take care of the last man standing; my rifle won't be as accurate as yours so I will be opening fire. We'll have to move fast after we take them down'

'There is another street which turns off to the right, we'll head down there' Callie states, locking the bullets in her riffle.

'Good plan, then you can explain to me why you didn't tell me about your extremely attractive Captain friend' This was what kept them grounded, despite being in a war where blood was shed every day, there were all still human. This was a part of them they weren't willing to lose to this war.

Callie smiled softy at Addison's words. She slowly moved towards the right end of the truck before lying completely fat on the ground, through the crack passenger window of the truck she could see her targets. She turned to Addison who had already taken her position at the opposite end of the truck, her back flat against rear end, ready to spin round and open fire.

Callie placed her eye on the lens, staring at her target, the x marking the spot.

The first shot was so fast the other two men didn't react; Callie cleared the chamber before firing again. The men had turned in the direction of the shot, both shouting words Callie didn't understand. Their words were soon silenced as Callie took aim a second time and Addison finally revealed her position, aiming towards the only target left standing.

Callie was already on her feet, her weapon slung over her shoulder, she didn't have time to removed the lens rendering her rifle temporary useless until she could modify it once again. She followed Addison around the truck; they headed for the side street nether one of them looking at the ground. They kept their heads up, focused on finding another safe hiding place.

The hiding space came in the form of a room that was once attached to a house, the roof was now missing but the walls still were intact.

Callie dropped to her knees, her chest heaving. Addison rested her hands on her knees.

'This is bigger than my apartment back home' Addison laughed regaining her breathe. She walked towards the window, her smile widening. 'Room with a fantastic view' She stated. The room was perfect it over looked a huge court yard. At the back of the court yard was a clock tower, this over looked the entire town. This was where they needed to get to; this would give them the advantage they desperately needed.

Callie stood and looked out the window, a second later she turned round. 'There is a German sniper in that tower'

'What, how can you tell from down here?' Addison asked, her eyes squinting up towards where Callie had been looking seconds ago.

'It's the best position in town, this is how the enemy has been able to maintain the upper hand'

'So that's where we want to be'

'Oh yes, up there' She points to the tower. 'Is a snipers dream'

'Then let's make that dream your reality'

**X**

The court yard was the centre of the this small town, they needed to take this strong hold away from the enemy, it was the only way they were going to win this battle.

Arizona looked out over the empty space of the court yard. She had been in hiding, watching for a couple of hours, deciding when to make her move. Directly in front of her, across the open space was another member of her Platoon. Meredith Grey shuffled uncomfortably, holding the same position was giving her bad cramp.

The two had been separated when they were ambushed from all sides of yard, luckily both Arizona and Meredith were sharp shooters, and they had escaped without injury. But they had been forced into hiding, moving would mean giving away their position. There were only two entrances in and out of the square, both exits meant being exposed. Arizona had no idea if there were more soldiers in hiding waiting to pick them off or if reinforcements were being sent.

They had waited long enough Arizona decided. They needed to make their move…

**XX**

A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on an alert. It's really cool to think you guys out there are enjoying this story, I'm always beyond nervous with every chapter I post. I'm sure everyone is eager for the impending meeting between Callie and Arizona, but just like in the movie, it kinda takes a while for them to find the person in question. But fear not, the next chapter will involve their meeting…


	3. Chapter 3

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

**_Chapter Three_**

'Can you see him?' Addison asked. Callie had had her eyes trained on the clock tower for the past twenty minutes trying to scope out the enemy's position.

'I can't get a clear shot from here' Callie sighs heavily before standing and turning to Addison. 'I need to get to the other corner of the court yard; there is an opening on the left hand side of the tower. I'll be able to make the shot if I get over there'

'But that means going out in the open' All the buildings faced in onto the courtyard, moving round the back of the buildings wasn't an option. 'We need back up Cal, if there is more than one solider in that tower or any of the other buildings I won't be able to cover you'

Callie ran a shaky hand through her hair. 'There is no grantee the unit is where we left them; we would waste too much time'

'This sucks a little bit' Addison places her helmet back into her head before adjusting the strap.

'Come on, we love a challenge' Callie laugh while retying her boots. Making small talk was the only way to lighten the mood.

'I feel like we have been challenged too much lately, I would like a mission which is challenge free. Maybe we should pose that to Bailey when we see her' Addison rambled on.

'Yeah, well you can think about how you're going to slide that into the next conversation you have with her while you give me covering fire'

'Good plan'

It was time.

Arizona slowly lifted herself up from ground, she watched as Meredith mirrored her actions from across the square. She signalled to Meredith to stay where she was. Arizona had made the decision earlier that she would be the one to risk being exposed crossing the court yard. She wouldn't allow Meredith to risk her life when she was the officer in charge.

There had been a small amount of movement on the yard since the two women had gone into hiding. No more than ten German soldiers had passed through, not one of them stopping or taking up position in the houses enclosing the open space. It was these actions that made Arizona believe that maybe it would finally be safe to leave her cramped hiding space. They couldn't stay here forever, they had to get back to their until.

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest; it was taking all her concentration to stop her hands from shaking uncontrollably.

'Keep it together Arizona' She whispered to herself. She could do this.

Callie stood by the door way, Addison had position herself by the window, her eyes searching out even the slightest movement.

'I need you to riddle the clock tower with bullets, you won't be able to hit the sniper, his position is too low but hopefully he won't realise that until I make it safely to the other side. There is a small opening where I can get some cover' Callie explained her plan once again, not only getting it clear in Addison's mind but her own too.

Callie took a deep breath before Addison grab her shoulder stopping her from leaving.

'Be safe out there ok…please' Addison knew it was ridiculous to plead with Callie not to die, but she was desperate. She couldn't lose anymore of her Platoon. 'That's an order' Addison half laughed half sob but quickly reigned in her emotions.

'Yes Technical Sergeant Montgomery' It was rare they ever address each other by their full titles but Callie felt it appropriate for some reason to do it now.

'Go kick ass First Sergeant Torres'

And with that Callie took her first steps out onto the yard.

Arizona took off running, her head down, she aimed blindly for the right hand side of the yard, this was the closest exit to her. If she could just make it round that corner…

It was then she heard the first bullet whistle past her ear, quickly followed by a second. She felt her heart sink, keeping her head down she guessed she still had a good 20 meters to run, she wasn't sure she could make.

It was then she collided with something in front of her, she fell heavily to the ground momentarily stunned as the object fell on top of her.

Panic washed over Arizona, she became numb with fear however when she finally looked up she found herself looking into a warm pair of hazelnut brown eyes, for a fleeting moment she forgot everything, she became lost in those eyes. She was no longer afraid.

Addison had seen the collision coming but was powerless to stop it, she knew Callie would run with her head down, it was what everyone was taught in basic training. Make as little of your head available as a target as possible. She aimed her rifle at the tower, the sniper wouldn't be able to take a shot as long as he thought her shots might be a danger to him.

Get up Callie, damn it GET UP! She thought frantically.

It was these same thoughts that ran through Meredith's mind, she had spotted the snipers position as she saw the bullets fly past Arizona. Looking up she took aim hopefully providing Arizona with a few precious seconds to get safely off the yard.

**_Callie's Point Of View…_**

I'd been so focused on making it to the other side of the square I hadn't even seen the person who I collided with.

We both fell heavily to the ground, with me falling on top of them. I quickly grabbed the hand gun from my ankle holder. As I looked down I almost became hypnotised by the piercing blue eyes staring back up at me. The woman laid beneath me was…beautiful. I wasn't sure if my heart was pounding from the adrenaline or the fact that myself and this stranger were sharing such an intimate embrace.

The sound of the surrounding gun fire snapped me from my thoughts. I quickly scrambled to my feet while helping the mystery woman to stand I saw from her uniform she was an American solider. Thank goodness. I grabbed a fistful of her uniform before dragging her over to the doorway I had been aiming for in the first place. I aimed my hand gun at the tower; my rifle was useless in this position. This was my only defence for right now.

I ran shoulder first into the wooden door that was blocking my entrance into the doorway. Once inside I quickly slammed the door shut enclosing us both in the small room.

I was breathing hard as I rested my back against the cold brick wall, closing my eyes taking a second to regain my senses.

When I opened them again my focus quickly shifted to the other solider in the room. I took in as much detail as I could about her. Her shoulder length blonde hair which was loosely tied back, my eyes roamed over her body I was able to take in her rank and regiment from her uniform.

Once I was sure I had regained all my senses I finally decided it was time to break the silence.

'Are you ok?' I asked quietly.

She nods vigorously. 'Are you?' Stood with her gun hanging loosely in her right hand, she is looking at me in a way that no one has ever looked at me before.

'I'm fine' The silence that hangs between us is intense but I have no idea why. She isn't a threat; she is just another American solider, so why is she having this affect on me. I feel oddly calm around her despite what just happened.

She takes a few steps forward before asking me 'What do we do now?'

Her question drags my mind back into the present. I had to take this sniper out and fast. I take my rifle from over my shoulder and quickly position it by the small window. I had been right, the tower had an opening and from this position I could see the sniper.

His focus wasn't on the doorway we had just entered, which surprised me; instead it was focused on where I had just run from. Jesus, he was aiming for Addie.

My body responds automatically to the threat. I thrust my eye into the lens, it takes second for me to lock him in my sights. I watch his head stop moving, he was taking aim.

He didn't get chance to pull the trigger, my bullet had already left my rifle. I sigh heavily as I watch him slump to the ground. I pull my eye away from the lens; quickly placing the gun back over my shoulder.

'I have to get to the tower' I'm back in solider mode.

'I'll cover you' She says simply coming to stand in front of me. My mouth almost hangs open. She doesn't have to do this, why is she willing to do this?

'I have another Sergeant in one of the buildings on the court yard…' I begin to explain.

'You're going into that tower alone' She says firmly.

'Ok' I don't know how to reply, why is she putting herself in danger for me…

I open the door and scan the yard, its clear but I know Addison has her eyes trained on me. I feel her come to stand behind me and for a second I lose my train of thought. Jesus Callie, get a grip. With one final deep breath we both make a run for the tower…

**X**

Unsure what to do Meredith could only simply watch as her commanding officer entered the clock tower. Was she still supposed to stay hidden? She understood why Arizona had entered the tower with the other solider; it was one of the strong holds of the town, equally as important as any bridge crossing or any other position that offered an advantage point.

Maybe she should follow, the spot she was in at the moment wasn't of great benefit to anyone. She couldn't see the full yard and she couldn't move. Every time she fired her weapon she gave away her position and with no where to run or hide this made her predicament extremely dangerous.

She got up slowly keeping her back to the wall. It was then she saw another solider edging their way around the court yard towards the clock tower.

**X**

Addison had spotted Meredith the second she started firing. She knew she was on their side. She took slow deliberate steps, she knew how vulnerable she was right now as she edged cautiously around the perimeter of the square.

It was then her eyes locked with Meredith's, even from this distance she could see the fear etched across her face. Addison quickly signalled for her to continue towards the tower.

It was then that four enemy soldiers ran into the courtyard, they must have heard the gunfire. Addison quickly took aim as did Meredith, within seconds all four men had fallen to the floor.

Addison knew reinforcements were on their way, throwing caution to the wind she signalled for Meredith to run towards the tower. Both women left the edges of the square but as soon as they did this more soldiers started to appear, they couldn't stand their ground with just the two of them. Addison continued to run while aiming her gun wildly behind her, not aiming at anyone or anything.

The feeling of falling through the door to the tower was one of pure euphoria. Meredith quickly grabbed a large plank of wooden debris and blocked the doorway, stopping from anyone entering.

'Good thinking Corporal' Addison shouted before aiming her gun through the small gap in the wall. The battle was once again one sided, her gun was an automatic and she was a good shot. Taking a deep breath, she listened as the court yard was silent once again.

Turning round Addison finally introduced herself. 'Technical Sergeant Montgomery' she stuck her hand out for Meredith to shake.

From the brief handshake she could feel the tremors running through the other woman's body.

'Grey, Corporal Meredith Grey' She said quietly, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

'It's ok Corporal' Addison offers a warm smile. Grey? The name Grey, could she be the sister of Lexie Addison thought, she takes a good look at Meredith and decides now isn't the time to ask, the woman was clearly distressed.

Meredith nods lowering her head, she didn't want an officer of a higher rank to see her crying.

'Lets head upstairs' Sensing the woman's discomfort Addison starts to climb the stone staircase.

**X**

Callie and Arizona had successfully made it to the top of tower without incident. They had heard the gunfire as they had ascended the stairs but upon reaching the top the hail of bullets had stopped.

'That was pretty intense' Arizona mumbled as looked out one of the windows. The clock tower had brilliant views; from up here they could see so much.

Callie lets a small laugh escape from her lips. 'Yep, this war is full of pretty intense moments'

She sets her rifle up by the window of the clock tower taking in her surroundings.

'So you're a sniper?' Arizona asks. She knows she is stating the obvious but something about this woman was drawing her in. She wanted to be near her, know everything about her.

'I am, and you're a paratrooper' Callie replies turning away from her gun to face Arizona.

'Yeah how did you…'

'Your uniform' Callie smiles shyly. 'I'm First Sergeant Torres' The look that appears on Arizona's face isn't missed on Callie.

'Callie Torres' She asks. This smile knocks Callie for six, this woman was stunning and having a powerful effect on her senses.

'How do you know my name?' Callie questions.

'You're Captain Mark Sloan's best friend; he talks about you all the time. He is the Captain of my Platoon' Arizona explains excitedly.

'Small world' Callie muses absorbing the excitement that was rolling off this woman in waves.

'I'm Private Staff Sergeant Arizona Robbins' She says offering her hand.

All of a sudden Callie felt light headed; this was the woman they had been looking for.

'Arizona Robbins' Callie repeats to be sure. The woman nods once offering her another dazzling smile slightly surprised when Callie doesn't take her hand but instead chooses to stand looking at her intensely.

This was the solider they had been looking for, for a second everything stopped. They'd found her, surely it couldn't be this easy… As this thought entered her mind bullets started to enter the tower, this battle wasn't over.

Addison heard the shots as they were half way up the stairs. 'Let's move' She yelled to Meredith.

When they finally reached the top of tower Addison saw Callie crouched over her rifle, she spots the solider Callie had collided with stood firing out of the window next to her.

'Grey, guard the stairs, anyone comes up, take out them. Do not let them reach the top of that staircase!' Addison barked her orders.

Grey nodded once to show she understood her orders.

Addison turned her attention back to Callie. 'Did you enjoy giving me a heart attack down there Sergeant?' She asks while reloaded her weapon.

'Just keeping you on your toes' Callie replied never taking her eyes off her targets.

'How many are down there?'

'Started with 15, down to 7'

Beneath them a large explosion took place, shaking the foundations of the courtyard.

Callie and Addison both turned to look at Arizona who had thrown the grenade responsible for the explosion.

'No enemy targets remaining Sergeant' The half smile she aims at Callie isn't missed by either women.

Callie shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts. She needed Addison to know just exactly who Arizona was; she needed Addison's cool head, cause right now she could barely think straight. 'Technical Sergeant Addison Montgomery, this is Private Staff Sergeant Arizona Robbins'

Arizona watches as the good natured smile that was on Addison lips only a few seconds ago fades rapidly.

'Robbins' She repeats turning to look at Callie.

'Arizona Robbins' Callie replies, the two silently coming to an understanding.

'Ok, what is going on?' Arizona asks. 'Why do you keep saying my name like that?'

'Private Robbins, we are part of the Bailey- Montgomery Company. Once it is safe, we need to take you to our Captain' Addison's tone of voice told Arizona that she wasn't giving her a choice.

'What? Why?' The confusion was evident in Arizona's voice.

'Private, I am a Sergeant, it is not my place to give these answers when our Captain isn't present'

'This is bull' Arizona said angrily.

'Look' Addison quickly turns round and comes to stand in front of Arizona, the stress of everything they had just experience was starting to set in. 'For the past two and half weeks our unit has risked their lives trying to find you. Don't talk to me about bull, if you ask me, this entire mission was bull!' Addison said angrily.

'Addison' Callie rests a firm hand on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry' Addison takes a step back, refusing to meet Arizona's eyes.

'Mission, what are you talking about, I didn't ask for you to risk anything for me'

'Yeah well we weren't given a choice' Addison replied before turning her back on the younger woman.

Arizona searches Callie's eyes, looking for any kind of sign to tell her what this Platoon wanted from her. But instead she was left with a stare void of any emotion.

**X**

The atmosphere for the next three hours inside the clock tower had been almost unbearable. Arizona understood that both Addison and Callie were only following orders, but that didn't stop her from frantically worrying about why their unit had been sent to find her.

Despite Arizona's best efforts, Callie had refused to meet her eyes. It was this small act that had made the last three hours so unbearable.

'Bailey' Callie shouted standing from her position next to the window. Addison was instantly stood by her side.

'She's with my Captain' Arizona said, her mind kicking into overdrive. She went to yell out the window when Callie stopped her clamping one hand over her mouth and another around her waist. Callie's grip was firm yet gently, for the first time since her crossed words with Addison, Callie meets her eyes willing Arizona to understand as she spoke softly.

'There is a chance this is a trap and they are being followed. We don't reveal our position until absolutely necessary' Callie explained slowly removing her hand from Arizona face, her finger lightly grazing along her jaw line. The contact was so brief Arizona wasn't entire sure it had happened or she had just imagine it.

'Torres, you stay up here with Grey, me and Robbins will take the stairs and make first contact'

Once at the bottom of the staircase Addison immediately stand in front of the large wooden door.

'I need you to stay out of sight Robbins, get down low in that corner' Addison orders pointing to where she wants Arizona to sit.

'I won't be much help to you down there'

'Yeah well you won't be much good to any of us if you get shot' These words reduce Arizona to silence.

Addison turns to the crack in the wall she had used earlier. Her weapon trained on her Captain.

'BAILEY' Addison yelled once. She wouldn't reveal her Captains rank, this was something that could and would be used against them if the enemy soldiers became aware of it.

'COME OUT MONTGOMERY' Bailey replied, her eyes coming to focus on the tower door.

'ARE THERE ANY WOLVES?'

Arizona looks at Addison, a confused expression on her face.

'NO WOLVES' Bailey replies clearly.

Addison slings her weapon over her shoulder. 'All clear Robbins'

'Do they even have wolves in France?' She asks clearly baffled by the exchange.

Addison couldn't hide the smirk that played across her face. 'No but they have wolves in sheep's clothing' She replies cryptically before she calls up to Callie and Meredith to come down.

**X**

All four women once again come to stand out in the open of the courtyard. It had finally stopped raining and the storm clouds had been replaced with brilliant sunshine. They saluted as Bailey and Sloan approached them.

Bailey explained that since Addison and Callie had parted with their unit the balance of power had been shifted into the hands of the American soldiers. Reinforcements had been sent and now it was the American Soldiers who out numbered the Germans.

'Good job Sergeants' Bailey didn't need to say anymore, the pride in which she spoke those words were enough for Callie and Addison.

'Grey, our unit is based three blocks down, follow this road, go and have yourself checked out' Mark orders.

'Yes Sir' Meredith offers a small smile to the women still standing in formation in front of Bailey before heading off to find her unit.

'Captain Bailey, this is Private Arizona Robbins' Mark says introducing the woman stood in front of them.

'Private Robbins, I am Captain Miranda Bailey, I am the leader of the Bailey- Montgomery Company' she invites the young woman to walk forward with her, giving her some space from the others.

Callie and Addison take a step back before gratefully accepting the water bottle Mark offers them.

'Robbins there is no easy way to say this' Arizona looks up into Bailey's eyes and sees the sorrow hidden in them. She knew it was bad news before the woman even opened her mouth. 'Your family have been killed in combat, I'm so sorry'

Arizona takes the helmet off her head before running a shaking hand through her hair. She felt like her heart had been ripped out her chest but she refused to cry.

'If you need to go somewhere, or have some time to yourself, I understand' Bailey offers.

'Who was killed Captain, which members of my family?' She asked, the sadness evident in her voice.

Bailey catches her breath as she realises that Arizona hadn't fully understood her words. She pauses slight before answering the young woman in front of her. 'All of your family Private, your father and three brothers. I'm sorry'

'Jesus' Arizona sobs. Mark comes to stand behind her, silently offering his support to the younger woman as he fells her body start to crumble.

Callie watched from a distance, she watched the devastating news be delivered to a person she barely knew, but in her heart she knew she didn't deserve this news. The urge to go over and comfort her was over powering; she was just about to look away when Arizona's eyes found hers. The look lasted no longer than a second but in a small way Callie hope she had provided the comfort the other woman so desperately needed.

This mission was going to be harder than she ever imagined…

**X**

A/N Again the positive feedback was awesome, wasn't completely happy with this chapter so any feed back would be greatly appreciated. This will be the last chapter for a while as I'm away for a few days. Kinda felt like it was a good place to leave the story for now.

Quick response to emily1991: I don't plan on killing off any of the Platoon…but that's not to say things won't be dramatic. They still have to make it back to base camp after all… J


	4. Chapter 4

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 4 **_

Callie and Addison continued to watch discreetly as Bailey spoke with Arizona, it was only when they saw the rest of their platoon enter the court yard that their attention was finally drawn away from the private conversation.

'Still standing?' Yang asks as Callie and Addison walked to meet them.

'Just' Addison replies tiredly while looking at Callie.

'You should have seen Teddy in action' Christina explains excitedly. 'She got into hand to hand contact with one of the Germans'

Callie looks up worriedly, her attention directed to Teddy. She gently turned her chin to left, allowing herself and Addison a better view. 'Jesus' The black eye Teddy was sporting gave away some idea of just how brutal the fight must have been. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm really fine' Teddy answers trying to play the whole thing down. The truth was, the fight had shaken her up badly. But she couldn't, wouldn't admit that.

'She kicked ass' Christina smiled triumphantly clearly unaware of Teddy's discomfort.

'Where were you when this hand to hand combat was taking place?' Addison asked, the anger clear in her voice. Christina looks around, clearly not wanting to answer the question. 'Yang I asked you a question. Why the hell weren't you there to help another member of your unit?'.

'She was helping me' Lexie spoke from behind Christina.

'What?' To say Addison was surprised was an understatement.

'My weapon locked as an enemy solider approached. I couldn't fire it, Christina left her position to help me' Lexi explained quietly, clearly feeling uneasy about being the centre of the Platoons attention.

Callie turned to look at Yang. 'Don't look at me like that, it was a one time thing' Callie smirked as Christina played with helmet uncomfortably. 'It won't happen again'

'We all know you're a big softie Yang' Callie smiled throwing her arm around Christina's shoulder.

'Noooooo, don't do that' Christina says struggling to break free of Callie's grip.

'And here we thought you were just a big meanie' Addison said with the best pout she could muster while putting her arm round the opposite shoulder.

'I hate you all. I should have just let her be shot' Yang says breaking free from the grasp of the other two women. It was then her eyes locked with Lexie's.

'I am grateful' Lexie says sadly before turning to walk away.

'Lexie' Christina shouts after her. Slowly Lexie turns round, sure she was about to receive another on-slaught of abuse. 'I didn't mean that. I would never leave you defenceless. You are part of this Platoon, we always have each others back'.

Addison turned to Callie, not quite believing what she heard. This was the first kind word Yang had spoken to Lexie since she joined just over two weeks ago.

**X**

'You need some time, I understand that. My Platoon is going to set up camp on the outskirts of town' Bailey explained. She needed to give Arizona some space.

'We will find you when she's ready' Mark answered, acutely aware of the distress Arizona was experiencing.

Bailey nodded once; as she turned she saw the rest of her Platoon stood in courtyard. She excuses herself, heading over to meet her other troops as Mark gently begins to lead Arizona away from Bailey's unit.

Arizona hadn't really been listening to what Bailey had just told her, her thoughts were muddled, her emotions numb. The fact she had lost almost all of her family in one fell swoop was too much for her to comprehend; however the thought of going home when there was still a war to fight, a war her father and brothers had been determined to win, was even harder.

**X**

Bailey listened carefully before deciding to make her presence known within the group. She watched as her Platoon lost themselves in playful banter, all desperate to ease the tension that had filled their minds and bodies earlier.

'Enough with the love in' Bailey said, commanding the groups focus. 'We need to set up camp, let's get a shelters made up and some food ready. You all need a decent meal after today so lets move to the perimeter of the town'

The group slowly herded themselves off the courtyard.

'I nominate Torres to cook' Yang yelled turning on her heels to look at Callie who was walking behind her.

'I believe it's your turn Corporal' Callie replied with a small smile.

'Yeah but you're a much, much better cook then me. Plus we're celebrating a good day; we found the Robbins woman and captured an enemy strong hold'

'I have to agree Callie, last time Yang cooked I had an upset stomach for a week' Addison rubbed her hand gently over her stomach remembering the memory.

The women didn't usually cook as a group, they all had their individual ration packs so the fact that their Captain had allowed them to eat together was a big deal to them all.

'Yeah come on Torres, you're the best cook out of the lot of us' Teddy chipped in. Callie looked at her friend, she could feel the unease rolling off her in waves, finally she gave in.

'Fine, but you all owe me, understand' The women let out a small cheer, each taking their turn to pat Callie on the back.

Arizona had watched intensely the interaction that had gone on between the 6 women; however she couldn't stop her focus from landing on Callie. There was something about this woman that was drawing her in. It was stupid, they had just met and she was sure the feelings she was experiencing would not be mutual. But all the same, it didn't stop her from having them.

Unable to stop herself Arizona stole one last glance over her shoulder to the women walking behind her. She couldn't help but smile when she saw Callie watching her as she walked away…maybe her feelings weren't one sided after all…

**X**

The evening sun was starting to hang low casting a red haze across the evening skyline. Arizona watched as masses of American soldiers now commanded the streets that had been so barren early that day. She watched, every one of them having a job, a task to be done. They were so busy, her mind drifted…what had her brother's been doing the day they died. No, she couldn't have these thoughts, they would eat her alive.

Returning to her own unit had been harder than she had imagined, she didn't want to face them, didn't want them to see any weakness in her.

Arizona watched as Alex Karev approached them; her Platoon had set up a small base at one of the entrances to the town.

'Captain, we've set up two command tents. We're trying to establish contact with other units in the area now' Arizona didn't miss the extra second Karev spent taking in her appearance.

'Good job Karev, I need you and Grey to pack up your things'

'Sir…'The disconcerted tone was evident in his voice.

'Do it now Karev' Mark ordered not waiting for a response he turns to Arizona. 'I'm not going to ask you if you're ok, because that would be dumb. What I am going to do it make sure that one of the best serving soldiers in my unit gets home to her mother safely'

Arizona looks up at him unsure of what to say.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

We set up base camp outside the town.

More reinforcement soldiers had stormed the town after we put the enemy soldiers on the back foot earlier in the afternoon. Bailey had ordered us to take the town by night fall and we had done it.

One of Sloan's Platoon had sort out Bailey, saying Arizona wanted to have another conversation with her, that had been over an hour ago. Despite having the town under American command one of us still wanted to escort Bailey to the meeting point, not surprisingly she refused point blank. She wouldn't let anyone else be present so in order to keep ourselves busy we started to prepare so food with the little rations we had.

I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back over the afternoon, the feelings I was having were dangerous, but that didn't make them any easier to suppress. I would be in the company of this woman for the next couple of weeks until we returned to base camp. I wasn't sure if I could successfully hide my feelings until then.

**X**

'Nothing like a bloody afternoon battle to work up your appetite' Yang mused as she watched Callie stir the stew cooking in the pot.

Teddy raises a questionable eyebrow in Christina's direction.

'What?' Yang asks simply. 'I'm hungry'

To the groups surprise it's Lexie who speaks up. 'How can you be so…cold?'

Christina eyes Lexie carefully. 'You think I'm cold?'

'People died today'

'Yeah they did, thankfully none of us died, in my book that's another victory'

Lexie shook her head firmly, clearly upset by Christina's words. Despite their earlier bonding, it was clear both women still had very different attitudes towards this war.

'After lunch we'll need to set up a look out for the night' Teddy says drawing their attention away from Lexie and Christina. 'We'll take turns, just on the edge of the forest; we'll rotate ever five hours'.

'Good call' Addison agrees. 'We'll decide an order after…' Addison sentence dies in her throat as she sees Bailey, Arizona and Mark approaching along with Meredith and another solider she did not recognise.

All the women quickly rose to their feet saluting the approaching two Captains.

'At ease' Bailey answered mindlessly. The women sat back down silently. Bailey watched as Lexie's eyes fell on one of the soldiers of Sloan's Platoon.

She eyes Lexie carefully as the young woman stands slowly, her chest raising and falling heavily. 'Meredith?' The name comes out in a haggard breath.

Meredith drops her pack on the floor before rushing over to her younger sister. 'Jesus Lexie' She replies swiftly pulling her into a tight embrace. 'Are you ok? Why are you on the frontline?' Meredith had some many questions as she took at good look at Lexie from arms length. It had been almost one year since she had seen her younger sister.

'Grey you wanna tell me what the hell is going on?' Mark barked across the group, trying to regain some order.

'Captain, this is my younger sister Lexie Grey' Meredith answers her eyes never leaving her only sibling.

The other women in the Platoon watched silently, Lexie had never mentioned her family. It all made them suddenly think of home, their families, their friends, and the people who had been lost to this god forsaken war.

Mark looks at Bailey who nods silently. 'You all know what our mission was' She commands the attention of the group once again. 'We have achieved the first part in successfully locating Private Robbins. You all better believe that the hardest part is yet to come'

They all notice the edge Bailey's voice had suddenly grown.

'We have lost the strong hold of one of the towns we past through on our journey here. The enemy has taken the main bridge through the town, it just so happens we need to cross that bridge in order to get back to base camp'

Bailey watches as slowly one by one each of her Platoon dropped their heads, the moral they had gained from finding Robbins was quickly being replaced with yet more desperation at the new situation they found themselves in.

'We are going to make it to that bridge and we are going to reclaim it' The confidence in their Captain's voice was unwavering. 'We will then proceed with our mission to return Private Robbins to base camp'

'With respect Captain, I don't want to return home, I want to stay and fight along side the only family I have left' Arizona hated the fuss that was being made of her; she was being spoken about like she wasn't even there. She didn't want to leave the frontline; she didn't want the deaths of her family to be in vain.

'Well I'm sure that will be a great comfort to your mother when she receives another folded American flag' Bailey knew her words were harsh but she needed this woman to understand the sacrifices they had made in order to find her.

'What makes me so different?' Arizona yelled angrily, she took a deep breath slowly regaining her composure. 'Why do I deserve to go home?' The last part came out in barely a whisper.

Bailey couldn't answer her.

'See, you don't think I should go either' Arizona laughed dryly.

'I think your mother has sacrificed enough for this war' Bailey states simply. 'So that means you get to go home'

'You can get them to tell my mother that I chose to stay and fight, it's what my father would have wanted' Arizona tried to keep the sob from entering her voice but it was no good.

'HEY!'

A voice filled with bitterness snapped Arizona from her thoughts.

'You don't have a choice in this, just like we didn't have a choice when we were ordered to come and rescue you' Yang said fiercely.

'I didn't ask you too'

'No you didn't but that doesn't change anything, we still had to' Yang moved to stand in front of Arizona. 'Now you have to come with us because I'll be damned if we've came all this way just for you to turn round and basically give us all the finger by not following orders'

Arizona stares at Christina intensely.

'That's enough Yang' Callie says coming to stand by the Corporal.

'It isn't right' Yang spits pushing Callie away before leaving the circle she had been sat in.

Teddy gets up to follow her but Callie stops her. 'Give her some time' She says softly before turning back to Arizona, she hoped her eyes showed that she understood where Arizona was coming from.

'Corporal Grey and Karev will be joining our unit until we retake the bridge' Bailey explained introducing the two soldiers trying unsuccessfully to ease the tension in the group. The frosty welcome wasn't missed on either of the new additions.

'We haven't needed any assistance up until this point' Teddy stated coming to stand in front of her Captain.

'These soldiers have fought along side Robbins, we need strength in numbers, they are coming with us. We'll leave first thing in the morning; it's a good three day walk from here. Let me assure you, this unit will stand united' Bailey emphasised the last word before turning and leaving the circle.

Arizona turned to look at Mark, her eyes pleading with him. 'I'm sorry Robbins, these are orders from the top. You are going home. It took all my charm to get her to allow Grey and Karev to accompany you to the bridge'

Arizona smiled slightly. 'So this is it?'

'You've been a damn fine solider, one of the best I have ever served with' He rested his hand on her shoulder. 'You deserve to go home Robbins' He turned to Alex and Meredith. 'You will follow Captain Bailey's orders. When you reach the bridge make contact, understand'

'Yes Sir' They answer simultaneously.

He looks at the three members of his Platoon. 'I will see you all again soon. Be safe'

'Don't worry Captain; I'm sure we'll be able to look after them, after all we are the best'

Mark turned and his eyes locked with Callie's, the smile on her face was contagious and he couldn't help but mirror it.

'Get settled in' He orders his troops before walking over to his friend. 'It has been too long Torres' He replied pulling her into a tight hug. 'God I've missed you' He whispered so only she could hear him.

'I've missed you too' She replies holding him tightly. The last time she had seen him they had both been on a military run way being assigned to different regiments. Their goodbye had been brief and rushed, both could only pray it wouldn't be the last time they saw each other.

Callie's eyes flicker behind him as she spots Arizona watching them both closely before she hastily turns away.

He pulls away holding her at arms reach. 'You look good'

'You look like crap' She states honestly, his facial hair was mattered and she was sure his hair had become greyer since the last time she had seen him. The bags beneath his hollow eyes showed the full effect the war was having on him.

'Yeah well, its been a rough few months' He sighs deeply. 'And now I'm temporarily losing two of my Platoon and one permanently. Things are tough'

'Why have you sent Robbins with an escort?' Callie asks. 'We are more than capable of returning her to base camp' Mark gently guides Callie further away from the group.

'Callie, pretty much her whole family has been wiped out in one blow. Her unit is the only family she has left; Meredith and Alex are there for support as much as physical back up. She needs her friends right now' Mark whispers. 'She is a good person, she doesn't deserve this'

Callie lowers her head, the full of effect of his words hitting home.

'This unit was picked specially for this mission, I promise she will make it home safe' The conviction in Callie's words made Mark really believe what she was promising.

'Thank you Torres'

They hug, realising that their brief reunion was coming to end.

'When this all over I believe you owe me a drink Mr Sloan'

'What for?' He asks.

'If I remember rightly I kicked your ass when we played our last game of darts, we got called up before you got the chance to pay the debt'

'You're memory is kinda hazy Cal, if I remember rightly, I won our last game, with an amazing amount of skill I might add'

Callie laugh loudly as Mark slowly started to back away.

'When this is all over, we will have a rematch and once again I will kick your ass'

'In your dreams Torres' He shouts before turning round and leaving the camp. The feeling of loss that hit Callie nearly dragged her to her knees. Not knowing when she would see her best friend again was all of a sudden too much, she wanted to run after him, beg him to stay with her. But she knew that wasn't an option. Seeing him had made her realised how much she missed her old life, the old life that she was sure wouldn't be the same when she returned home to it.

**X**

An hour later and the three newest members of the Platoon had unpack their kit and tried as best they could to settle in amongst their new team mates.

'Food is ready' Callie shouted, taking the stew off the heat.

They all lined up patiently but they were all unbelievably excited. Beef stew was an extremely rare meal, a real treat for the unit. They all thanked Callie as she dished the stew into their ration tins.

Arizona was the last in line, she paused hesitantly before stepping closer to Callie. 'Thank you' She said dipping her head to meet Callie eyes.

Callie smiled shyly. 'You're welcome' she said before turning round to sit with Teddy.

Arizona joined Alex and Meredith who were sat on one side of the circle, Lexie, Yang, Teddy and Callie were sat on the other.

Addison and Bailey emerged from one of the near by tents. Both look at each seeing the clear divide between the team.

'Seen as we have three new recruits we are going to have to change our sleeping arrangements' Bailey said coming to stand in the middle of the circle.

'What?' Yang asked her mouth still full of the stew she was eating.

Bailey turns her focus to Christina. 'Yang you are now bunking with Meredith. Lexie, you will share with Addison. Torres, you are with Robbins. Altman, you will bunk with Karev' Teddy nods, clearly unfazed by the whole situation. 'Get to know each other, when we move out tomorrow morning I want you all to be able to tell me three interesting facts about the person you shared a tent with. This is not a choice, you will do it!'

With that Bailey returns to the tent she had emerged from moments ago.

A stunned silence fell over the group, they had all been so used to sharing with their regular bunk mates. They knew each others habits, what their triggers were. Now they would have to learn all these things all over again with someone new.

'This will be fun' Yang said dryly.

'Yeah a barrel of laughs' Alex added before feeling a sharp jab from Meredith. 'Hey'

Callie stood up placing her ration tin on the floor as she did. 'This doesn't have to be hard' She half yelled. 'We are all working towards the same thing, we all want to get Arizona home safely. It doesn't matter that we didn't start this journey together, or that we might not end it together. But for right now we all need to be on the same page, the enemy is out there, not here within this unit. My company, we are the best for a reason, lets show our three newest members why that is'

Silently Karev walks over to Teddy taking a seat next to her. 'I'm Alex Karev, I lost my virginity when I was 14. Interesting fact number one' He said extending his hand. The whole group couldn't help but laugh.

Following Alex's lead Christina shuffled over to Meredith. 'Christina Yang, I don't do personal' Meredith smiled before shaking Yang's hand.

This had been Callie's intention, to get the group talking, to break the ice.

She slowly moved away from the group picking up her tin as she did so. Hoping for a few minutes of rare silence, she leisurely wondered to the outskirts of the camp. She could still just to say make out her camp mates voices as she sat down on the grass surrounding the camp site. Using water they had collected from the stream nearby earlier on she peacefully began to clean her tin, simply enjoying the quiet.

'Can I join you?' A small voice asked. Startled slightly Callie turned and saw Arizona stood nervously a few meters away from her.

'Sure' Callie said waving her over. Arizona took a seat next to Callie, they sat crossed legged, their knees every so slightly touching each others as they moved to clean their tins. Callie closed her eyes hard; those dangerous feelings were starting to reawaken.

'So Yang doesn't do personal, Altman hates the word moist would prefer we say damp, Lexie speaks three languages and Addison doesn't like sweetcorn'

Callie chuckled as Arizona listed off the interesting facts her friends had shared with them.

'What about you?' Arizona asked, she turns to sit in front of Callie so they were sitting face to face.

Callie placed her tin to one side, slowly looking up to meet Arizona's eyes. 'I like to cook' She says simply.

'That's it' Arizona asked flatly.

'Yep'

'That's your first interesting fact'

'Yeah' Callie laughs uncomfortably.

'I'm kinda disappointed'

'Excuse me'

'Well I was hoping for something a little more exciting from the woman who hours ago dragged me out of the line of gun fire to safety' Arizona explained.

'Well what do you want to know about me?' Callie asked softly.

'Everything' Arizona answered sincerely.

The silence that hung between them was powerful. Arizona hadn't meant to say what she was thinking, but it was the truth. Once the words left her lips she instantly regretted it.

'I'm sorry, I just meant… you intrigue me' She added lamely before getting to her knees to stand up.

'No wait' Callie said grabbing her hand pulling Arizona back down into a sitting position. 'Calliope' Arizona looks at her with a confused expression. 'My full name is Calliope Torres'

'That's a beautiful name' Arizona smiled brightly.

Callie shakes her head. 'Bailey is the only person in my Platoon who knows my full name. Bailey and now you' She says simply. She was unsure why she had just revealed one of the most personal things about herself to a complete stranger, but there was something about Arizona that Callie wanted to let in.

Arizona looked down to see that Callie was still holding her hand, she could hear her heart thumping in her ears. How did she have this effect on her?

The moment was lost as Addison's voice broke the silence that had hung between the two women. Callie quickly let go of Arizona's hand before getting to her feet.

'Any water left Callie?' Addison asked strolling over to the two women.

'Yeah plenty, help yourself' Arizona slowly stood up next to Callie.

'Thanks' Addison offers a sympathetic smile to Arizona. 'Sorry about the whole sleeping arrangement thing. Bailey thought it might help the other guys bond faster, well mainly Yang' She added bluntly.

'No I agree, I think its already helping' She said her eyes locking with Callie's.

Despite being in the middle of a war zone, Arizona felt completely at ease and she could only put this down to one thing or rather one person…Calliope Torres.

**X**

A/N The feedback from the last chapter really did blow me away; I really appreciate you guys taking the time to post such constructive comments. I'm so totally pleased that you're enjoying the story. It's really motivational.

I'm still trying to stick to the 'Saving Private Ryan' storyline, but as I'm sure you've gathered I'm making my own twists. Called it creative licensing ;) Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 5**_

Callie worked silently setting up the shelter for her and Arizona to sleep in. She felt embarrassed about sharing such an intimate detail with a woman she hardly knew however despite this fact she didn't regret it.

'Are you turning in for the night Callie?' Teddy asked picking up one of the shelter tie peg's passing it to Callie.

'Yeah, it's been a long day'

'Don't I know it' Teddy replies grimly. Callie stops what she is doing; turning to her friend she pats the grass next to her, silently asking Teddy to sit with her.

'I'm fine Cal really' She mumbles but still takes a seat. The two friends sit for a long time in silence, giving them both time to reflect on the day.

'How do you do it? Teddy asks staring straight ahead into the darkness. Callie looks at her, unsure what the question was actually asking. 'How do you…forget?' Callie sighs deeply. 'I have killed before, many times before so why do I feel like this' A small sob escapes Teddy's lips as she finishes her sentence, she looks away ashamed she had let her emotions get the better of her.

'Teddy…'Callie says gently.

'He was someone's son, maybe a husband, a brother' Teddy whispered harshly. 'Before I shot him Cal, I saw the fear in his eyes' Silence once again falls over the conversation as Teddy regains her composure.

'This war has made me cold' Callie stated simply. 'When I was deployed the first unit I was put with ended up getting ambushed, it turned into a bloody brawl' She shook her head trying to escape the vivid images that clouded her mind. 'I ended up getting into a fist fight with another solider, we both had ran out of ammo and I was sure we were fighting to the death. But then suddenly the rest of my unit ended up surrounding us, holding the guy at gun point. I remember the guy falling to his knees, he was sobbing hysterically. One of my unit put a gun to his head and I stopped him, begged him not to shoot him, to spare his life'

'And did he?' Teddy asked.

'Yeah, he did' Callie rubbed her palms over her trousers, they had suddenly become sweating at recalling these memories. 'Two weeks later and we got into a gun fight in a small town, the unit got separated, we were caught by surprise. I heard screaming from one of the buildings, it was awful, I'd never heard anything like it. Me and another solider ran into the building, up the staircase into a small bed room' Callie remembered methodically. 'On the ground was the body of Corporal Percy Jackson, he's be stabbed, there was blood… everywhere. Stood over him was the German solider I had let go free, two weeks ago' She turned and look at Teddy. 'I was the reason he lost his life that day'.

Callie looks at Teddy, her eyes willing her friend to understand why she had shared this story with her.

'I carry his death on my shoulders every day. My Captain told me that night, that it has to be them or us and I needed to remember that every time I go into battle. I will always remember those words. When this war is over I'm sure I'll think back to this conversation and think about how callous I must sound. But for right now Teddy, this is how we survive'.

'You're a good person Torres'

'So are you, sometimes we just have to do things which aren't so good. Don't let yourself be defined by those things'

Teddy nods, allowing Callie's words to sink in. As she looks up she sees Arizona approaching them.

'She is something good that will come out of this war, we are doing something right' Teddy says boldly. 'If we get her home, she is going to be one of my trophy's'

'Hey' Arizona smiles coming to stand in front of Teddy and Callie.

Teddy stands up and puts both of her hands on Arizona's shoulder. 'Don't die Robbins'

'I'm sorry' She replies her eyes flickering from Teddy's to Callie's.

'I need you to make it home, my trophy cabinet is bare and I need you to help me fill it'

'I'll try' Arizona answers cautiously.

'No, no. You will make it. Our Platoon hasn't failed a mission yet, you have no choice but to live' Teddy says confidently. 'Welcome to the Bailey-Montgomery Company' She pats her on the back before walking away. 'Look after her Torres, she's my trophy' She shouts behind her.

Callie laughs softly shaking her head.

'Trophy?' Arizona asks sitting down next to Callie.

'She was feeling a little lost after today, you're rebuilding her faith'

'Nice to know' She turns and looks at the shelter Callie had already set up. 'I would have help' She says pointing with her thumb.

'I like to keep busy, keeps my mind off things'

Arizona studies Callie who refuses to meet her eyes. 'What are you trying not to think about?'

Callie laughs softly. 'Don't you know?'

'Why don't you tell me Calliope' The way her name rolls off her lips makes Callie shudder. Something about the way Arizona said her name felt so right.

Sighing dejectedly Callie decides to stick to the easier answer. 'The gun fire we were caught up in today'

Arizona couldn't help the disappointed feeling that washed over her. 'Yeah of course, it was intense'

'We should turn in, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow'

Callie watches as Arizona takes a deep breath before standing back up. 'You're right, good night Calliope'

Callie can't stop the smile that creeps on to her face. 'Good night Arizona'.

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I wanted to tell her how I felt, the effect she was having on me. But what if she doesn't feel the same, I could put our whole mission in jeopardy. I mean they could kick me out of my Platoon, the Platoon I worked so hard to be a part of.

It was easier this way…no that's a lie. It's harder, ten times harder, but safer. Nothing about this war is simple.

**X**

Callie woke at sunrise feeling completely exhausted. She had hardly slept through the night, her dreams were vivid and filled with the woman who had spent the night laying by her side. She shifted her weight looking down at the person sleeping soundly beside her, once again her mind began to wonder. Yeah she really needed to get up now.

Standing outside the shelter Callie felt her limbs slowly returning to life as she stretched her arms above her head. The first thing she noticed was that the heat coming off the morning sun was oppressive; the thought of lugging their heavy packs across dense countryside filled with her with dread.

It was going to be a long and difficult day for them all.

**X**

Addison was sat carefully repacking her shelter when Meredith came to stand beside her.

'Everything ok Grey?' Addie asked, tying the top of her pack shut.

'I…I never got to thank you, for yesterday'

Addison looked up using her hand to cover her eyes from the sun. 'You have nothing to thank me for'

'I panicked, if you hadn't been there…' She said edgily. 'I don't know what would have happened'

'I didn't do anything Grey, you made the shots, you held your own out there. You should be proud of yourself. The last thing you did was panic, sure you may have been scared as hell but you didn't show it'

Meredith let a small smile creep to her lips.

'Thank you' She replied simply. 'I should go pack my shelter away; I'm sure Yang's awake by now' Her head turning in the direction of where she slept.

'How did that work out last night?' Addison asked genuinely interested in how the two women got on.

Meredith hesitated slightly before replying. 'It was um…interesting'

Addison laughed loudly. 'Don't worry Grey, Christina is like a fine wine, she gets better with time'

'I'll bare that in mind' She answered back before heading over to her shelter.

Addison stood up, lugging her pack over her shoulder.

'All set to go' Callie asked from behind.

'Yeah, this heat is going to be extreme. There isn't much cover on the route back out of here' Addison observed.

'We'll stopped by the stream before we head out, make sure everyone has enough water'.

It was then they noticed Miranda trying to get both Addison and Callie's attention from across the campsite, signalling to them to join her on the outskirts of the camp.

The women discreetly following their Captain, once Bailey was sure she was out of ear shot she turned to her two deputies.

'I've received word from General Hunt at base camp, things are worse they we first thought'

Miranda looked at Addison and Callie. She didn't trust many, but these two women had fought by her side through thick and thin. She needed them both to understand that despite this mission so far being seaming straight forward, getting back was going to be whole other matter.

'How bad?' Addison asked. There was no fear, no anxiety in her voice.

'From here back to the bridge has fast become littered with enemy soldiers, not enough of them to retake control of any of our other strong holds, but enough to cause us problems'

'Keeps getting better and better' Callie says bitterly.

'You need to keep that head up Torres, you are our main advantage. If we can take these soldiers out from long range and avoid close contact we have a much better chance of…' Miranda paused, choosing her words carefully. 'Avoiding any causality's'.

'We should buddy up' Addison mused. 'We'll keep the same bunk buddies as last night'

Bailey nods before looking at Torres. 'That means Robbins will be with you. Keep low and to the back' She instructs. 'Teddy and Alex will cover you both. Christina and Meredith will lead from the front, with Addison and Lexie covering them'

'How much do we tell the unit? After finding out about the bridge last night moral is seriously low' Callie asked.

'For now, just as much as they need to know' Bailey sighed heavily. 'They know it is more than likely we will run into the enemy on our return to base camp. This shouldn't come as a shock to any of them. We just don't need to tell them how bad it is…yet' Bailey added. 'There is an American camp hidden within a forest 40 miles from here. We need to be there by night fall'.

'Let's do it' Callie states simply.

Once again Callie thought nothing was ever simple about this war.

**X**

The Platoon had been walking for over an hour. They had split up into the pairs, each keeping a good distance between themselves and pair in front. By working in their pairs it made them less visible and ultimately less of a target.

Callie had barely spoken two words to Arizona since they had started walking; her mind was filled with the vivid images from her dreams last night. Fighting her confusing emotions was hard especially when the person you were having the feelings about was walking behind you completely unaware of the effect they were having on you.

'You're very quiet this morning' Arizona finally spoke, the silence between them was too much for her to bare.

'I'm just concentrating' Callie replied keeping her eyes trained on Alex and Teddy who were in front of them.

'You were quiet last night too' She added gently. After their intimate conversation last night she hadn't really spoken to Arizona. Choosing to set the shelter up on her own and going straight to sleep. She said it was because she was of what happened yesterday but Arizona couldn't help but feel like she was being avoided.

'I was tired. Like I said last night, yesterday was a long day' Callie explained weakly.

'If you were so tired why did you spend half the night tossing and turning?'

Callie spun round so she was facing Arizona. 'Arizona, I'm too hot, I'm trying to keep my eyes trained on every little detail because if something even moves slightly I need to make sure its not a threat to us and if it is, I have to shoot it. I really don't want to explain why I couldn't sleep last night'

'I'm sorry'

Callie groaned, she shouldn't be taking her frustrations out Arizona. 'No don't apologise'

'I was just worried' The genuine concern in Arizona's voice rocked Callie to her core.

'Why?'

'GET DOWN!' Callie heard Karev shout just before the first gun shot was fired. Without thinking she threw herself in front of Arizona, dragging her into the long grass. Arizona was lying on the ground on her stomach, she could feel Callie pressed against her back.

'ENEMNY TARGET SPOTTED DUE NORTH TORRES' Was next the thing she heard Teddy shout.

'HOW MANY?' Callie yelled, her voice was barely hear able over the cross fire.

'I SEE FIVE' Teddy replied. 'CAN YOU MAKE THE SHOT?'

The gun fire was increasing and getting closer. Callie quickly got into a crouching position before unlocking her weapon. She slowly peered over the edge of the long grass. She could see one target clearly but before she could take aim the gun fire started again, forcing Callie down to the ground again. Arizona had gotten on to her knees, her gun aimed straight in front of her.

'I have a target' Callie spoke firmly.

'I'll cover you' Arizona replied moving to get behind Callie.

'No Arizona, I need you to stay down'

'You need cover…'

'That's Altman and Karev's job'

'So I'm just meant to sit here while you get shot at' Their eyes locked, nether willing to back down.

'TORRES, ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THESE ASS HOLES OUT SOMETIME TODAY' Came the call from Alex.

'Stay down…Please' Callie felt like she was pleading, but she couldn't afford for Arizona to get hurt. She told herself it was because of the mission but the truth was she couldn't bare anything happening to this woman.

Raising up on one knee, her eyes scan the open green, suddenly an enemy target pops up. He's quick, but Callie's quicker and he falls to the ground. As he falls another solider stands. Callie reloads her weapon and takes aim again.

Two down, three more to go.

Despite the fact that the long grass offered them cover, Callie was all too aware that it was also covering the enemy.

'We need to move' Callie says urgently. 'They know my position, its too dangerous here' Crawling on all fours both women slowly shuffled through the grass.

'WE'VE LOST VISUAL' Teddy shouted.

'Stop' Callie say suddenly remaining perfectly still. The gun fire had stopped and all that could be heard was the sound of the wind whistling through the grass.

Arizona did as Callie requested, but as minutes past and nothing happened she couldn't help but question what Callie was doing.

'What's…' Before Arizona could finish her sentence Callie moved to grab her pistol from her ankle holster before practically leaping to her feet.

Arizona watched as Callie came face to face with a German solider, her breathe was caught in her throat as she waited to see who was going to be quickest at pulling their trigger.

Remaining perfectly calm Callie aimed and fired at point blank range.

It was over in seconds but Arizona felt as if she was watching everything in slow motion. Callie dropped to the floor.

'YANG TWO ENEMY TARGETS DIRECTLY TO YOUR RIGHT' She yelled replacing her pistol in its holder.

The two women sat and listened as two clear shots were fired in the distance.

'ALL CLEAR' Came Yang's reply.

Callie slumped to the ground. Resting on her back she covered her eyes with her hands. She inhaled deeply, trying to force from her mind what had just happened.

As Callie regained her composure she slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised when she saw Arizona leaning over her, her eyes filled with worry and concern. She could get lost in those piercing blue orbs, they calmed her soul.

'Are you ok?' She whispered frantically. Her eyes and hands scanning Callie's body for any sign of injury.

'Arizona…' Callie soothed taking her face in her hands. She smiled softly wiping a stray tear from Arizona's cheek with the pad of her thumb. 'It's ok' She nodded silently before pulling Callie in a tight hug.

The feeling of having Arizona in her arms was one she couldn't describe with words, it felt new and exciting but strangely familiar and comforting. She could feel Arizona's heart hammering in her chest, causing Callie to pull her closer. 'I'm ok' She whispers.

Arizona pulled back slightly looking deeply into Callie's eyes. Unwilling to stop herself, Arizona slowly lowered herself on top of Callie, their lips only centimetres apart.

Arizona could feel Callie's warm breath on her lips, it made her feel dizzy with excitement.

'TORRES, ROBBINS. ARE YOU GUYS OK?' Bailey yelled from a distance.

Arizona moaned loudly, slowly rolling off Callie who could only laugh gently at the other woman's response.

'WE'RE GOOD CAPTAIN' Callie replied getting to her feet. She offered her hand to Arizona who was still sitting on the ground. Reluctantly Arizona stood with Callie's help.

The small squeeze Callie gave before taking her hand away didn't go unnoticed by Arizona, the small gesture made her feel like her insides were on fire. She really hoped that meant she wasn't freaked out by what had almost happened…she would just have to wait and see.

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 6**_

The unit walked long into the night. The black sky would frequently explode into brilliant blasts of light as gun fire was exchanged in the distance. It was strangely beautiful, if anything in a war zone could ever be described as beautiful.

The Platoon had fallen back into a group formation, the night sky offering them a new form of cover. Alex hung back a little falling in step with Arizona who was walking slightly behind the others in the unit.

'Hey' He spoke quietly.

'How are you doing Karev?' She asked softly.

'Shouldn't I be asking you that question?'

When Alex had joined Arizona's Platoon he had been, for want of a better word, a jerk. He was overly aggressive and cocky which in turn made him dangerous. Mark found his attitude hard to deal with because Alex acted like he could win the war single handed. He quickly became isolated from the others in his unit, his arrogance making him unpopular.

Alex pretended he didn't care, like it didn't matter to him but the truth was, he did care… a lot.

Slowly over time Alex noticed the little gestures Arizona made in getting to know him, the way she would offer to be his partner when on patrols, or when she asked about his family. The way she showed him how to reload his weapon more effectively, or how she taught him how to use camouflage effectively. When Alex first joined the Platoon he stuck out like a sore thumb when they were out on patrol having never been taught the finer skills of camouflage, this was something Arizona spent hours going over with Alex, helping him to become a better solider.

Over time, Alex came to respect Arizona not only as a solider but as a person. She had shown him kindness but more than that she had been a teacher to him when it seemed like he had no one.

Alex made a promise to himself when their unit was finally deployed behind enemy lines, he would do whatever it took to keep the one person who had faith in him safe. When the news broke about Arizona's family it made this promise all the more important and one he was determined to keep.

'I'm fine Alex'

Arizona watches Alex out of the corner of her eye, knowing he is building up the courage to say what he is thinking.

'I'm sorry about your family' He says finally.

Arizona takes a deep breath before answering; he was the first one to mention the death of her family, she felt like she had been sucker punched.

'Don't apologise Alex, they died defending what they believed in' She could feel the tears burning her eyes but refused to let a single one fall. She would grieve at home, with her mother, in private.

'Don't take this the wrong way Robbins, but you're one of the only friends I have out here. While I'm by your side I want you to know you have some family left on the battlefield' He sucks his breath, exhaling loudly. 'And I just realised how cheesy and corny that must have sounded'

Arizona laughed lightly. She knew Alex didn't so emotional, so the fact he was here making the effort made it all the more special to her.

'Thank you Alex, you big corn dog' She smiled bumping his shoulder with hers.

'Just don't go telling anyone, I have a reputation to maintain' He smirked while theatrically looking around to make sure no one was listening.

'You secret is safe' She assures him.

'So Torres kicked ass today huh?' His attention was drawn to Callie who was walking next to Addison further ahead of them.

'Yeah, she did'

'The way she kept her cool even when she was face to face with that solider. I mean that was just…awesome' He said shaking his head in amazement recalling what happened that afternoon.

'She's pretty awesome' Her eyes followed Alex's and finally landed on Callie, everything about this woman was intoxicating. The shy looks they had been sharing throughout the day along with the small smiles and blushes lead Arizona to believe that Callie was having the same feelings she was.

It was the way Arizona's body posture changed, the way her voice softened and the way her eyes almost glazed over at the mention of Callie's name that gave it away to Alex that Arizona's interest in Callie, wasn't purely professional. He turned away smiling to himself. Alex knew about Arizona sexuality, the first time he had tried his moves on her, testing the water so to speak, she had basically told him he shouldn't bother, not stating the fact but making it clear at the same time. He respected her for that, she was a chick with balls he remembered thinking to himself at the time.

'She's hot too' He added nonchalantly.

Arizona eyed him warily. 'I hadn't noticed'

'Right, of course you hadn't' She looks at him, tilting her head to one side. 'Oh come on Robbins, I'm not blind'

'So what if I think she's hot'

'You should make a move' He says simply. Not really fully understanding the complications that may cause.

Her mind drifts back the gun fire exchange, her lips only a breath away from Callie's, she felt like her heart was going to stop in anticipation. If it hadn't been for Bailey…she knew what she hoped would have happened.

'I am not taking relationship advice off you' She says putting some pace into her strides.

'Hey, I'm not the one who's single' He calls after her as she puts some distance between the two of them.

Alex was courting his childhood sweet heart Izzie Stevens and despite trying to play it cool Arizona knew he was head over heels in love with her. The way he would spend hours re-reading the letters she sent him, or the care he took over keeping a picture of the two of them together safe were just a few of the clues he gave away.

He was lucky…Arizona wished one day she would be as lucky as him.

**X**

It was gone two in the morning by the time the Platoon reached the American Camp they had been aiming for. Bailey and Addison quickly disappeared to find an officer in charge while Callie organised the others.

'We will be leaving this base camp at zero five hundred hours, that means, you, your shelter and your kit will be packed and ready to march at that time. What you do between then and now is your choice'

'3 and a half hours. That's all we get?' Yang asked throwing her pack on the ground before sitting on it heavily.

'You heard me Yang' Callie said tiredly.

'We've been on our feet all god damn day'

'Do give me this bull Yang, we're all tried but we need to move fast, we have to make it to that bridge before the enemy can send anymore reinforcements' She removed her helmet her eyes looking with Christina's.

'Like lambs to the slaughter' She mumbled angrily.

'That's enough Yang' Teddy said trying to defuse the conflict that was fast becoming heated.

'What did you just say?' Callie questioned firmly. She didn't want to fight but she would not be disrespected.

'I said you're leading us all to the slaughter with this god damn mission' She stood up angrily coming face to face with Callie. Both women were exhausted and emotions were running high, but infighting brought everyone's moral down even further.

'Remember who you are speaking to Yang, I am superior' Callie stood to her full height; the tension could be cut with a knife as the rest of unit watched who would make the next move.

'What the hell is going on here?' It was Bailey's voice that broke the silence. Callie and Christina didn't break their eye contact. 'I said what the hell is going on her?' Bailey grabbed Yang's shoulder roughly, putting some distance between the two women.

Arizona watched the emotions play across Callie's face as she decided how to answer Bailey's question. Her shoulders suddenly heavy as she looked from Christina to her Captain.

Despite the fact that Yang had disrespected her in front of the entire platoon Callie was still loyal to her, they had been through too much together to let a stupid disagreement change anything. After all she understood her frustration; there was no need for their Captain to get involved.

'Do not make me repeat myself again' Bailey ordered, Yang's eyes flickered from her Captain's to Callie, unsure how much to reveal.

'It's fine Captain' Callie spoke calmly. 'Just a misunderstanding'

'Is that right?' She asked Yang,

'Yes Captain'

'I do not want any further misunderstandings in this Platoon, do you both understand me?' Bailey's eyes never left Christina's even though she was addressing both soldiers.

Both women nodded. 'Get some rest; we have another long day tomorrow. Do I need to remind you all that we are at war, someone else makes our choices for us. That is how it is and will remain until this all ends. Remember what we are fighting for, it might give you some perspective'

Christina hangs her head. She felt embarrassed by her outburst. Of course Callie was just relaying orders from Bailey, who was relaying them from someone else. Her emotions had gotten the better of her. Callie had always been there for her, her loyalty was unquestionable and she had just proven it again.

'You need to watch that mouth of yours Yang' Teddy whispered harshly as she past her. 'There is only so much people will put up with'

Christina knew she was right and that was why it stung so much to hear it. She did not want to push her Platoon away.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I beyond tired, I'm close to sheer exhaustion. My body is desperate for the rest but my mind refuses to switch off, my senses are still reacting to every sound no matter how small and it's making sleep near impossible.

I stifle a yawn that escapes my lips before raising myself up on to my elbows, my shoulders are sore from carrying my heavy pack all day but the hard ground beneath me is doing nothing to ease the pain.

I look over at Arizona lying next to me. I can't help but think about what happened earlier; in fact it's the only thing that's occupied my thoughts through most of the day. Would we have kissed? Could this woman who consumed the majority of my thoughts feel the same about me as I do her? I can feel my heart physically soared at the thought.

It's the sound of Arizona moaning softly that draws my mind back to the present. I see the sweat glistening on her forehead, she must be dreaming. Suddenly I see her soft features contort as her body twist unnaturally. Not a dream I realise but a nightmare. I wait a few minutes to see if it passes, when it doesn't I decide to make my move

**X**

'Arizona, Arizona, you're having a bad dream' Callie whispered. She gently put a firm hand on the woman's shoulder, gently shaking her from the nightmare which had her in its grasp.

Arizona sat bolt up right, her breathing was erratic as she frantically looked at her surroundings.

'It's ok Arizona, you're ok' Callie calmly spoke. It wasn't uncommon for other members of her unit to have nightmares, herself included. The horror of what they were all witnesses leaking into their sub conscious.

Arizona shook her head as if trying to banish the remnants of the nightmare from her mind.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you' Her voiced was laced with shame as she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

'I wasn't asleep'

Arizona looked at Callie and rolled onto her side so she was facing her.

The mood suddenly shifted as their eyes met in the murky darkness.

'I don't know why I had a nightmare. I always feel so…safe with you' Feeling brave within the darkness of the shelter Arizona decided to start being honest…what was the worst that could happen?

Callie could feel the heat on the cheeks. What Arizona did next made Callie's heart almost skip a beat. Moving in closer she gently rested her head on Callie's shoulder, the way Callie's body suddenly stiffed beneath her made her frantically think she'd made a mistake, that she had been foolish in being so brave.

It was only when she felt Callie's strong arm wrap around her shoulders that her manic thoughts stops.

'Is this ok?' Arizona whispered tenderly.

Without any hesitation Callie answers her. 'Very ok'

Arizona can't stop the smile that spreads across her face, she gently drapes her arm around Callie's middle drawing her in closer.

'This is crazy' Callie says without thinking, her thoughts finding their own voice. Arizona pulls back and looks into her eyes, searching for any sign of uneasiness. 'Don't worry, this is the best kind of crazy I have ever experienced' She assures her.

Arizona was sure her heart was going to come out of her chest it was beating so loudly. With nothing to stop her she decided to finish what she had started earlier that day. Leaning in she placed a whisper of a kiss of Callie's full lips, when Callie didn't respond she slowly began to pull away.

Callie's mind froze as Arizona's lips touched hers; it was only when she felt her pull away that her mind sprung back to life.

Taking Arizona's face in her hands she brought them together once again. The electricity that raced through her was like nothing she had ever experienced before, it left her breathless.

The two women looked at each other, here they were in a make shift shelter, in the middle of France in a war zone and yet there was no where either of them would rather be.

**X**

A/N For the first time since starting this story I got writers block, it sucked! I'm not completely sure I'm over it either which again sucks It was a real push to get this one out so any mistakes please excuse, I will look over it again in the morning.

I'm seriously new to this board and only just discovered that I can respond to all your awesome reviews which I intend to start doing.

Again the reviews really are great…no better than great they are fantastic and helped me especially with this nagging block. As always any feedback is much appreciated. I haven't got a solid structure to how this story is going to end but I do have a few scattered ideas so you'll just have to wait and see


	7. Chapter 7

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

Waking up with Arizona in my arms was a memory I will treasure, there aren't many things I want to remember from this war but this is definitely one.

It is still dark outside but I'm all too aware that we need to start moving. But knowing you should do something and actually doing it are two different things especially when right now I don't want this moment to end.

I feel Arizona shift slightly, I look down and see her piercing blue eyes staring back at me.

'Good morning' She whispers.

I can't help myself, I lean down capturing her lips in mine. Last nights kiss had been filled with uncertainly and anxiety, nether of us sure of the others true feelings. This kiss was different, filled with passion and excitement.

I feel her hands run through my hair as my own hands come to rest around her waist as her upper body rests on my chest. The buzz that hums through my body as her tongue duels with my own feels amazing and I can't help the moan that escapes. I feel her smile into our kiss and it gives me butterfly's.

The only thing that ends our kiss is our joint need for air. I can't describe the effect she is having on me.

'Ummm morning' I reply.

'I don't want to get up, I wish we could stay like this forever' Her head comes to rest under my chin and I draw her in tightly.

The explosion was so loud I thought my ear drums were going to burst, the ground shook violently beneath us.

Nothing lasts forever.

**X**

Callie scrambled out of the shelter with Arizona close behind her, the sight that greets them is utter chaos. They see soldiers running aimlessly around the camp, the fear evident in their eyes. The explosion they heard wasn't a grenade they both realised as they saw an aircraft engulfed in flames.

'Jesus' Arizona mumbles as she watches the pilots of the craft become swallowed up by the blaze.

'We need to move now!' Callie shouts grabbing Arizona's hand. Her eyes search frantically for a safe place to take shelter; her prayers are answered as she spots a small embankment on the edge of the forest that they had camped on the outskirts of last night. The forest would give them cover from behind; the embankment would allow them a good view point from the front.

To say Callie is surprised when Arizona abruptly stops running forcing the two of them to stand still is an understatement.

'What?' She yells over the gun fire. Arizona points simply to her left. Callie eyes focus to where Arizona is pointing. There she sees Lexie huddled behind some equipment boxes, frightened, scared and alone. 'Get down behind that embankment, wait for me there' She orders.

'I can help..'

'That wasn't a request Private' Callie answers without looking back as she heads in the direction of Lexie.

Arizona does as Callie asks, hoping to be able provide the pair with covering fire from the safety of the bank. Falling heavily to the ground she loads her weapon before she looks out onto the horizon.

Her eyes widen in horror as she watches the swarm of enemy soldiers fast approaching the camp.

Ambush.

**X**

Lexie couldn't stop her hands from shaking. 'I can be brave' She said says angrily to herself, forcefully swiping the tears away from her eyes. 'I can do this'. Gaining confidence from her own words, she lifts her head up. It's only then she spots Callie rushing towards her, coming to her rescue, why couldn't she be that brave.

Wait, behind Callie, has she seen him, no she can't have. God turn round Callie, please turn round!

Lexie fumbles with her rifle carefully bringing the view finder to her eye she points her gun straight ahead. If her hands would only stops shaking.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I need to reach Lexie. The poor woman was scared to death, even from this distance I can see the fear etched across her face. I was so focused on Lexie I yelp in surprise as I crash into another soldier who cuts across me sending us both crashing to the floor. I watch as she scrambles to her feet before continuing to run for cover. I lift myself heavily off the ground, as I look back to Lexie I see she has changed her position. She is now sat with her rifle aimed directly at me.

**X**

'Please God, make my aim strong and true' Lexie prayed as the bullet left her rifle. The force of the shot pushes her back into the metal boxes with a thud. Scurrying quickly to her feet she sees Callie in a crouched position on the ground, her head covered by hands.

Lexie watches as she slowly looks up, glancing at her she turns round where she sees the body of an enemy soldier laying face down in the ground.

The realisation of what just happened hits Callie like a ton of bricks, her head spins back round as she begins to stand.

**X**

Lexie watches as Callie gets to her feet just as a bullet rips through her jacket. Callie's arm reacts, flaying wildly.

Without thinking Lexie sprints to the aid of her Sergeant.

'Is it bad?' She shouts grabbing her good arm and pulling Callie to her feet.

'It's a scratch' Callie replies bluntly before pulling her arm away from Lexie. 'We need to get to Robbins' Callie says pointing to where Arizona was hiding. 'Let's MOVE'.

**X**

Arizona reloaded her weapon before aiming at the enemy targets again. More and more were pouring over the hill side.

Some form of order had been regained in the American camp, with soldiers regrouping and going on the offensive. Arizona hoped it wasn't too little too late.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexie and Callie rushing towards her, the bright red colouring on Callie's sleeve made her feel like the bottom of her stomach had just fell out.

Abandoning her position on the embankment, she turned her attention to Callie. 'What happened?' She yelled the worry evident in her voice, gently she takes Callie's arm lifting the material of the shirt away from the wound.

Callie looks at her, despite the pain Arizona's tender touch soothed the burning sensation rushing up her arm.

'It's nothing' She whispers pulling Arizona's eyes away from the wound and back to Callie's face. Arizona wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Callie to hold her close, she was hurt and she wanted to comfort her, but for right now she couldn't and she hated that fact.

Arizona turned to Lexie who was removing her shirt. She watched silently as Lexie tied the shirt tightly round Callie's arm.

'I said it's fine Grey' Callie barked.

'Stop being a hero!' Lexie yelled back. It was the first time she had raised her voice, all the fear and anxiety bottled up inside her finally finding a vent.

'We're being ambushed' Arizona told the two. 'Twenty plus soldiers just came over the horizon, with more coming in fits and spurts, I don't know how long we can hold them'

'Any sign of the rest of the unit?' Callie asked taking her rifle off her shoulder with some difficulty.

'Not yet'

The three women scrambled back up the bank, each taking their position they begin to fire wildly into the distance.

**X**

The butt of the gun connected forcefully with Alex's face as he was sent flying to the floor. This was followed by a swiftly kicks to his ribs preventing him from getting up.

'Das ist jetzt deutsches Teritorium' The German soldier screamed sending his rifle crashing down on Alex's ribs. 'Wir sind die Revolution, Sie können uns nicht aufhalten, keiner kann uns stoppen!'

Alex looked up, he was laying on his back, his rifle out of reach, he looked up helplessly at his attacker.

'Das wird nicht schnell gehen und es wieder schmerzhaft werden' He smiled sickly stepping closer to Alex, his gun trained on his stomach. This soldier wanted this to hurt.

Reacting on instinct Alex kicked the legs out from underneath the soldier sending his crashing to the ground. His whole body screamed out in pain as he rushed for the gun that had been dropped. Before he can reach it, he feels the German heave him backwards before receiving another blow to the face.

When he opens his eyes again he is staring down the barrel of the gun.

Everyone says before you die your whole life flashes before your eyes. All Alex could think about was Izzie.

**X**

Teddy and Addison had been moving discreetly only the edge of the forest for the past 15 minutes. Their plan was to get behind the enemy, providing them with the element of surprise.

But as they left the safety of the trees the feeling of exposure in the lush field was beyond daunting, in fact it was down right terrifying.

From the edge of the forest they had, had around 30 enemy soldiers in their sights, all moving swiftly through the field towards the camp sight.

Laying flat on their stomachs Addison turned to Teddy, she could taste the feeling of dread on her tongue. 'Get on your knees, take your shot then get down as fast as you can. Then move as fast as hell to another position. Do you understand me?'

Teddy nodded mutely.

'It's ok to be afraid, it's the fear that will keep you alive' Addison says grimly before crawling on to her knees and making the first shot.

**X**

Alex's eye snapped open as the shot was fired. He watched paralysed as the German soldier collapsed on the ground revealing Christina stood behind him, a pistol in her right hand.

Alex's whole body relaxed on impulse. Christina comes to stand beside him, offering him her hand which Alex gratefully accepts.

'Can you walk?' She asks.

'Yeah' Alex replies, his arm wrapped tightly around his ribs. The pair starts to move away from the clearing, Christina watches as Alex struggles clearly in extreme pain. Wordlessly she pulls the arm that isn't wrapped round his ribs around her shoulder, her body acting as a crutch.

'Thank…'

'Don't' Christina says cutting him off. 'You would have done the same for me' She replies her eyes starting dead ahead.

Nothing more is needed to be said.

**X**

'WE'RE SURROUNDED!' Teddy yelled. Falling to the ground as the gun fire whistled over their heads. There was no escape, they couldn't continue to keeping moving their position the enemy had them trapped.

Addison brings herself to her knees again, taking aim another enemy soldier falls to the ground. Teddy grabs her shoulder roughly pulling back down to the ground as more shots are fired.

'How many?'

'8' Addison replies. 8 soldiers were closing in around them giving them no chance of escape.

'My God' The sombre tone of Teddy's voice isn't lost on Addison.

'Hey' She grabs the lapels of Teddy's shirt, gaining her full attention. 'We are not dying today, not here and not in this field. Do you understand me?'

'It's been an honour serving with you Sergeant'

'No, don't you do that, don't you fucking say that to me'

'If we stand back to back that will at least give us a sporting chance' Teddy says ignoring Addison pervious comment.

Addison slumps to the ground, hissing painfully, she pulls the object she had sat on out of her pocket.

The two women smiled brightly as they look at the grenade.

**X**

'MEREDITH' Lexie yells as she sees her sister approaching the embankment.

Collapsing once she was safely out of the firing line, Meredith struggles to get her breath. 'Jesus' She gasps.

'Where is Bailey?' Callie asks.

'I don't know I haven't seen her'

'Alex' Arizona said drawing their attention to Christina and Alex who were making their way to them. She gets up rushing to help Alex.

'Been starting fights again Karev' She says trying to lighten the mood.

'You know me Robbins' He replies coughing heavily.

They sit him carefully on the ground as Christina starts to check over his injuries.

'You're lucky, they all look superficial' She states. 'Nothing broken' She adds.

'Every cloud' He says dryly.

A hushed silence falls over the group before a loud explosion draws their attention to the centre of the clearing

**X**

'On three' Addison said holding the pin of the grenade.

Teddy nodded once before Addison lobbed the grenade behind them. The explosion threw the women forward, the force and heat of the blast hits their backs sending them flying forwards, a consequence of setting it off so close to their position.

Standing shapely using the element of surprise the women shot down the remaining enemy target who were still standing.

'Addison?' Teddy shouted as Addison slumped heavily to the ground. 'Are you ok?' She asks. Her hand coming to rest on the woman's back. It was then she felt the hot liquid seeping from her shirt, hesitating briefly she turns to look at Addison back. There she sees a piece of shrapnel stuck in between her shoulder blades.

'Is it bad?'Addison asked breathlessly.

Teddy doesn't answer 'MEDIC!' She screams loudly.

'Oh God' Addison slurs before she succumbs to the darkness.

**X**

'That's Teddy' Callie jumps up.

They had control of the battle field now, the remaining enemy soldiers were easily out numbered as she took off running in the direction of her friend's voice.

'Stay with Alex' Arizona orders to Meredith and Lexie. 'Yang come with me'

They follow Callie, their legs running as fast as they will carry them.

'MEDIC!' Comes the scream from Teddy again, the words sending a feeling of complete dread into the pit of Callie's stomach.

Skidding to a halt she sees Teddy hunched over Addison who was laying on her stomach with a sharp piece of metal protruding out of her back.

'Shit' Callie gasps crouching down next to Teddy.

'She's breathing' Teddy explains.

Christina and Arizona join them surrounding Addison.

'Where is that Goddamn Medic! Teddy yells, as she struggles to control the sob that escapes her lips.

Arizona looks at Callie, this was the first time she had ever seen fear in her eyes. Callie looks up meeting her gaze, finding some small comfort from look Arizona was giving her.

'MOVE!'Boomed a commanding voice from above them.

'Bailey?' Callie addresses her Captain drawing the groups attention to her.

'I said get out of the way' Bailey repeats not acknowledging any of the women.

She throws the pack down off her shoulder, opening it up she pulls out the medical equipment she needs.

Handing a lighter to Christina she barks her orders. 'Get a fire started now!' Christina nods taking the lighter from her Captain. 'Torres cut the clothes off her back' She says handing her a knife from her belt' Callie does the task quickly wasting no time. 'Is she still breathing?' Bailey asks Teddy, who bends down to check.

'Yes Captain'.

'Fire lit Captain' Christina shouts.

'Clothes off' Callie adds.

'Heat the blade in the fire Torres, I want that tip glowing, understand?' Callie shakes her head rushing over to Christina.

'It's not in deep' Bailey states looking at Arizona. 'I'm going to pull it out slowly, when I do it will bleed, use her shirt to apply pressure'.

'Yes Captain'

Bailey slowly extracts the metal; once it's fully out Arizona quickly applies pressure.

'Where is that knife Torres?' Callie stands rushing back over to Addison handing Bailey the handle end of the blade.

'Ok move the shirt Robbins' Arizona holds the shirt away from the wound as Bailey holds the blade over the opening. Addison's skin hisses at the contact from the red hot tip but immediately begins to close, reacting to heat and stopping the bleeding. Arizona begins to mop up the excuse blood that escapes allowing Bailey a better view.

Finally she's finished.

The moan that escape Addison's lips breaks the silence. 'She's coming to' Teddy yells eagerly.

'Thank God' Arizona sighs heavily turning to look at Callie who smiles triumphantly.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

We discovered that afternoon that the German's had been planning on attacking this camp for a few days now choosing this morning when most of us were still asleep.

When I woke up this morning the day had held so much promise, now…I only felt despair.

Addison was recovering in a temporary medical shelter that had been set up. She was going to make a full recovery. Alex needed stitches to his lip to close the gaping wound the German soldiers boot had left, other then that and few bruises he too would be ok.

Today was a forceful reminder that this war was far from won.

**X**

Every Platoon on the camp had been ordered to guard a certain exterior point of the camp, a follow up attack was highly likely, the enemy could easily strike while the American base was at its weakest.

Callie sat silently at the edge of the wood. She had been on look out for an hour and so far hadn't seen or heard anything which would give cause for alarm.

That was until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning swiftly she sees Arizona stood with her arms up, posing her no threat.

'Sorry, I should have told you I was approaching'

'You're just lucky it's not Yang on watch, that woman is trigger happy' Callie replies with a good natured smile.

'Can I come sit with you?' Arizona asks and Callie swears she can hear the nervousness in her voice.

'Um sure' As Arizona takes a seat on the log next to Callie, both women feel their heart rate increase.

'Thank you' Arizona whispers, she doesn't turn to face Callie, instead she chooses to stare dead ahead. 'Today was…awful'

Callie doesn't reply. She doesn't need to, she was sure Arizona could read from her face how much today had effected her.

She smiles softly as she feels Arizona lace her fingers with hers pulling Callie's hand into her lap.

'Do you believe in fate Calliope?'

The question catches Callie off guard and she isn't sure how to answer, but after a couple of silent seconds she decides just to be honest.

'Yeah, I think I do'

'I believe that I was put in Mark Sloans Platoon for a reason, he told me so much about you, that I feel like I've known you…forever' Even in the darkness Callie can see her cheeks redden. 'Ridiculous I know, but then we meet in the courtyard. And then I find out that you and your Platoon have been sent here to find me, to take me home…I can't help but feel like our paths have been destined to meet all along. Does…Does that sound crazy'

'No'

Arizona finally turns to face Callie. The two women gaze intensively at each other, taking every detail of the others features. There was something about the other that was drawing them in.

Callie places her hand behind Arizona's neck gently pulling her forward, the kiss starts out soft and gentle but quickly turns heated as the tension of the day escapes through their kiss.

Hands begin to explore as the kiss begins to escalate, both women with a desperate need to feel connected to the other.

Shouting from the camp breaks them apart, they listen intensely as they realise the shouting is only good natured banter and not another threat of attack.

Arizona smiles to herself, as much as she wanted Callie she knew a quick fumble while on 'Look Out' wasn't going to cut it. She wanted more and if that meant waiting until the right time she would. She would wait forever for the woman sat beside her.

Callie smiles at Arizona sheepishly before placing a soft kiss on her lips, nether move to deepen the kiss, it was more about comfort.

Arizona pulls back slightly, they lips still barely touching. 'Please don't get killed' She whispers.

Callie chuckles lightly. 'I'll try'

Pulling back further Arizona looks into her eyes. 'What I feel about you is special and when this war is over I want to be with you, so I really need for you not to die'

Callie places her hand on Arizona's cheek stroking it gently.

'I'll try my hardest' She pauses, looking deeply into Arizona's eyes. 'I will fight for this, I will fight to make sure both of us make it home'

Both women could only hope that the dream they had would one day become a reality.

**X**

A/N * German Translation: 'This is German territory now.' 'We are the revolution, you can't stop us, no one can!' 'This will not be quick and it will be painful.'

This was done off an online website, I haven't spoken German since leaving School. Apologises if this is inaccurate.

Massive thank you to everyone who is reviewing this story, adding it to their favourites and putting it on alert. It makes me super happy! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, despite the drama! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 8**_

With two of their Platoon injured Bailey had no choice but to delay their mission. The ambush had hit them all hard, not just physically but mentally. It's the scars that you can't see that take the longest to heal…

'You're still beautiful' Arizona says holding up a small mirror to Alex's face.

'I have a fat lip' He slurs still finding it an effort to talk.

'You have a scar, chicks find scars hot' She says perkily trying to lift his mood.

Since the attack Alex's confidence had taken a serious nose dive. He still played the tough guy but Arizona could see that he was doubting himself and his ability as a solider.

'She's right Karev' Callie agrees coming to stand behind Arizona.

'You think' He takes the mirror so he can get a better view touching the stitches gently with his finger.

Arizona breathes in sharply as she feels Callie against her back. 'Breathe Arizona' Callie whispers in her ear as she feels the other woman's body physically relax.

Arizona looks over her shoulder, offering her a flushed smile.

'I guess it is kinda cool' Alex says drawing Arizona's attention back to him as he hands her back the mirror.

'Very cool' Callie smiles. 'So, are you ready to get back out there?'

The hesitancy in Alex's reply is so brief that Callie doesn't even notice, but for Arizona, Alex's reaction spoke volumes.

'Totally, I need to kick ass'

'Great, I'll give Bailey the update' Callie replies, she subtly squeezes Arizona's side before leaving the tent.

'Torres is hot for you' Alex says simply as he gets up off his cot.

'Come on Karev'

'What? It's true. You are so in there Robbins' He smiles with a wink.

'Ok cupid put your bow away'

The two friends leave the medical tent and head back to where the rest of their Platoon had set up their own base.

'So, how do you really feel about returning onto the front line?' Arizona asks carefully.

'Like I said to Callie, I'm totally ready' He says nonchalantly refusing to meet Arizona's eyes.

'Alex...'

'I said I'm ready Robbins' He snaps aggressively.

'Ok' She says softly not wanting to get Alex worked up.

'I'm sorry, I just…I need to get back out there' He stops walking and turns to face her. 'Not having anything else to do, or think about, it's getting too hard'

'I understand'

Alex rubs his hand roughly over his shaven head. 'I need to prove to myself that I can still do this'. Arizona doesn't say anything; she instead chooses to allow him to vent his frustrations. 'The son of bitch got my on my blind side, if I'd turned round a second sooner I would have seen him coming. Shit!' He yells angrily. 'I need to get back out there and…' He turns and finally makes eye contact. 'And prove I can still do this, be the soldier I was trained to be and the man I think I am.' He whispers.

Arizona pulls him into a tight hug on instinct; no one should have to feel like this she thought sadly, no one.

'People are going to start calling me soft Arizona' But it doesn't stop him from holding her closely.

'You're one of the strongest people I know Alex, remember that'

She draws back and is relieved when she sees the scowl on his face had been replaced with a small smile.

'And you are on of the hottest people I know, I'm pretty sure Torres thinks the same' Arizona raises her eyebrow accusingly. 'I'm just saying'.

Arizona couldn't fight the feeling of sheer joy that rose through her at the thought she was having any sort of effect on Calliope Torres.

**X**

The mood in the camp had started to improve as the days passed after the ambush attack. Alex had been cleared to return to active duty while Addison still needed a few more days.

'Teach me to fight' Christina says abruptly, standing over Callie who was sat cleaning her boots. Despite everything Bailey still demanded her Platoon to be presented to the highest standard.

'What?'

'I want you to teach me how to fight' She repeats slowly.

'What makes you think I'm qualified to do that?' Callie asked, she used her hand to block out the sunlight as she looked up at Christina.

'Well Addison is still out of commission, Alex is still recovering, Meredith and Lexie may be amazing behind a rifle but hand to hand combat they couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag'

'Be careful with your words Corporal' Callie's eyes never left the boot she had started re-cleaning as she issued Christina the warning.

'Come on Torres I'm being honest. I don't want to ask Teddy, she's still shaken up after everything so that leaves you'

'What about me?' Asks a voice from behind.

Callie smiles as Arizona comes to stand beside Christina.

'What about you?' Christina repeats.

'Why can't I be the one to teach you to fight?' Arizona asks simply.

Christina shrugs casually. 'Because Torres is bad ass'

'Are you saying I'm not bad ass?'

Callie tries to hide the smirk that plays across her lips; she looks at Arizona who is stood with her hands on her hips giving her a hard but playful stare.

'We were asked to come rescue you, you needed our help, if you were so 'bad ass' why do you need us?' Christina says bluntly.

Arizona laughs lightly, Christina never minced her words. 'Ok Yang, lets see how bad ass Torres really is'

Callie meets Arizona gaze and it sends shivers down her spin, cocky Arizona was incredibly hot. She quickly ties her boots before standing and turning to Christina.

'Charge me' Callie says simply. Her arms hug loosely by her side as she stood in front of Christina.

'What?'

'Charge me' Callie repeats again.

'Ok, I'm not going to hold back' Yang threatens but Callie can hear the apprehension in her voice.

'That's fine'

'There's a chance I might hurt you' She half threatened, shaking out her arms.

Ok'

'You're sure you're ready'

'Yeah'

'Ok then, here we go' Christina says hesitantly. Taking a deep breath she moves forward towards Callie, sizing her up she takes a calculated swing. Callie reacts instantly using the power behind Christina swing to send her tumbling to the ground.

Christina rolls over on her back. 'Lucky shot' She groans getting up.

This time she fakes a right before throwing a left hook. Callie's grabs her wrist, locking the arm at the elbow taking Christina down to the ground.

'So we've established I won't be winning any fist fights anytime soon' Christina states before standing up again dusting the dirt off her uniform.

'Come on Yang, Torres isn't all that tough' Arizona says coming to stand in front of the two women.

'Is that right?' Callie asks.

'Yep' Arizona comes to stand close to Callie. 'Let's give this a try then' she says loud enough for Christina to hear before leaning forward and whispering in Callie's ear ' I'm going to take you down Calliope'

Callie swallows feeling her mouth go instantly dry before she is gently pushed back by Arizona, putting a small amount of distance between the two of them.

'Charge me' Arizona commands like Callie had done to Christina only moments before.

Callie raises one eyebrow. 'Seriously?'

'Seriously'

Callie slowly walks towards Arizona, she takes a swing but her actions are slow and laboured and it takes no effort for Arizona to avoid the punch and push Callie away.

'Come on Torres, put some effort into it' Yang yells from the side lines.

'Yeah come on Torres' Arizona taunted while lightly bounding on her heels. Callie drew her shoulders back deciding it was time to have some fun.

Walking slowly over to Arizona she made sure she never broke their eye contact. Instead of throwing a punch Callie went low trying to kick Arizona's feet out from under her but Arizona was too quick and jumped back easily avoiding the contact.

Callie quickly stood back up, they smile at one another. Arizona was quicker than Callie realised.

This time Callie's shots were faster, but Arizona blocked each one smoothly. Yang stood silently until the two women broke apart, both breathing a little heavier.

'You two are like something out of a kung fu movie' She states while re-enacting the punches they had just been throwing.

'What do you think Robbins, do you see yourself breaking into Hollywood?' Callie teases.

'Sure, if I can handle this war I'm sure I could manage being a Hollywood superstar'

'Superstar huh?'

Callie takes a step forward but Arizona reads her body language and moves close to Callie before locking her leg behind Callie's. Before she can react Arizona uses her body weight to push Callie backwards.

Callie falls heavily to the ground and Arizona quickly straddles her using one of her hands to pin Callie's arms above her head while she uses the other to make a pretend pistol aiming it at the woman laid between her legs.

Callie was a little breathless from the fight but she knew the real reason behind her rapid breathing was more due to the fact that the woman she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands off was straddling her, holding her down.

'I surrender'. She said finally not failing to notice the way Arizona was biting down on her bottom lip.

The heated exchanged hadn't only had an effect on Callie, Arizona was struggling to keep her hormones in check. The feeling of Callie breathing heavily beneath her was making it very difficult for her to focus on what she was doing.

'Holy crap Robbins!' Yang's voice broke both women from their trance like state. 'You just kicked Callie's ass'

Arizona pushes herself down a little harder on Callie enjoying the friction before moving to stand up. Callie groans quietly deciding to take her time getting back up.

'I was the only girl growing up with 3 brothers' Christina lowers her head slightly avoiding Arizona's gaze. Unsure how to react about the fact this was the first time Arizona had mentioned her brothers since she joined their Platoon.

'It's ok Yang, I want to remember the good times I had with my brothers, I only have memories left after all' She says sadly.

Callie swiftly gets up off the ground coming to stand by Arizona, her body reacting on instinct to the pain in her voice.

Sighing heavily Arizona turns to Callie. 'I hope you didn't go easy on me Torres'. The smile she forced never reached her eyes. 'Ok Yang, your turn, let's make you 'bad ass'. Arizona says firmly, drawing a line under their conversation making it clear to Callie that right now, she didn't want to bare her soul but she knew the time would soon come where she needed someone to lean on. Callie was ready and waiting.

**X**

The unit sat round in a semi circle enjoying their evening rations, the conversation flowed effortlessly and the banter had returned to the group. Things seemed to be returning to some form of normality.

Callie was sat next to Lexie, who was finally starting to open up to the rest of the group. After what had happened on the battle field Callie couldn't help but have a feeling of responsibility towards the younger woman. She was duty bound to keep her alive, she was her Sergeant but it was the fact she wanted to keep her safe which was the difference. And it was a big difference.

'So what do you want to do when you return home Grey?' Callie asked while pushing the rice around her ration tin.

Lexie finished chewing her food, mulling over the question before she answered.

'I think I want to teach'

'What would you teach?'

Lexie turns to look at Callie. 'Languages. I mean I studied German and French at school, I think I could teach others' She pauses. 'If anyone would want to learn'.

'I think you would be a great teacher' She answered before taking another mouthful of food.

'Really?' The hope that filled Lexie's voice made Callie smile.

Swallowing she replied sincerely. 'Absolutely. Come on teach me' Callie put her tin down giving Lexie her full attention.

'What would you like to learn to say?'

'Hi my name is Callie' She shrugged, made sense to start with something simple.

'Hallo ist mein Name Callie' Lexie replied easily. 'You just need to try and pronounce your…'

'What the hell are you doing?' Teddy stood up looking over to where Callie and Lexie were sat. 'Why the hell are speaking German?'

'Calm down Teddy' Callie responded to the anger in her friend's voice.

'Don't tell me to calm down Torres, how can you sit there and speak like that?'

'I was just trying to teach Callie some German phrases' Lexie spoke quietly.

'You're our interrupter, you speak to the enemy so we don't have to! That's why you're here!'

'Teddy…' Meredith begins.

'No' She yells.

'Relax Teddy, she wasn't doing any harm' To the groups surprise it's Christina who speaks up for the younger woman.

'When did you start to care Yang, this is bull' Teddy spits.

'Staff Sergeant Altman'

Silence falls over the group as Bailey voice cut through the tension like a knife.

'What the hell is wrong with all of you?' Teddy groans her voice laced with exasperation.

'I said that's enough Sergeant' Bailey stands in front of Teddy. 'You need to calm down' She says quietly.

'Don't…don't tell me what I need' She replied before hastily leaving the circle. The venom is her voice told Bailey everything.

It's the scars you can't see that take the longest time to heal.

**X**

'Your milking this' Callie says sorely, handing over the water bottle.

'No I'm not Callie, I'm hurt' Addison moaned loudly. 'Ohhhhhh' She adds for extra effect.

'It's a scratch' Callie mumbles.

'Hey!' Addison raises her voice before turning round to show off her scar. 'Better than a medal' She says proudly.

'You were lucky' The seriousness in her tone doesn't go unnoticed.

'I know Cal, I know' She whispers before fastening up her shirt.

'How you feeling this morning Montgomery?' Bailey asked as she entered the medical tent.

'Ready to get off this cot and return to duty Captain'

'That's what I like to hear, you'll be pleased to hear you have been cleared to return to the Platoon'

'Yes!'Addison shouts happily, holding her hand up to Callie. 'Don't leave me hanging Torres'

Callie can't hide the smirk from her face as she 'high fives' Addison.

'We've lost a lot of time. We need to make up as much ground as we can. Are ready for that?' Bailey asks pleased at the reaction from her second in command.

'Born ready' Addison says firmly. Callie laughs loudly to which Addison gives her a snide look. 'What?'

'Born ready?' Callie repeats, not even trying to suppress her laugh. 'You sound like Alex'

'No I don't, I'm cooler than Alex' Addison mumbles before standing up. 'When do we move out?'

'Tomorrow evening, it will be easier to leave in darkness' Bailey explains.

'Sounds like a good plan' Addison muses thoughtfully.

'Glad you approve Montgomery' Bailey offers a shy smile, a rare sign of affection. 'Get your kit and join the rest of the unit back at our camp'. She orders as she leaves the medical tent.

Addison pauses as she stands up off her cot. 'How's Teddy?'

'She's had a tough few days' Callie replies honestly.

'She hasn't been in to see me since…'

'Give her time Addie' They both knew that everything was finally started to catch up with Teddy. She served the longest time on the battlefield out of them all, she had been one of the first soldiers to touch down on foreign soil. It was only a matter of time before the emotional and physical trauma she had experienced caught up with her.

However Teddy was proud and head strong and until she was ready to talk all her friends could do was sit and wait.

Callie picks up Addison rucksack that was lying beside her bed. 'I can carry that Cal'

'Hey, this is the one and only time I'm going to offer to carry your kit for you, take me up on the offer'

'Thank you'

The two women walk in silence to the camp, when they arrive they find the rest of the unit sat together awaiting their return.

'It's good to have you back Montgomery' Addison nods saluting her Captain.

Turning Bailey addresses her Platoon. 'The past few days have been hard' She glances over at Alex and Teddy. 'I need to be honest with you all, the enemy are flooding this area with more solders. The chances of us reaching the bridge without coming in contact with the enemy is…impossible. We're a small unit and we will be out numbered' Bailey pauses letting the words sink in.

'I refuse to accept this as a suicide mission, we are going to the aid of our fellow soldiers, we are going to help them retake that bridge and then we are going to march back to the main camp and send Private Robbins home with lots of stories to tell her grandchildren'

'Hell yeah we are' Alex shouted.

Bailey grinned at the young man's enthusiasm, she looks around at the others in the group, given them the opportunity to voice their concerns.

Standing silently Teddy's eyes lock with Arizona's. Arizona could physically feel Callie's body tense up next to her as Teddy approached her.

'I stand by what I said Robbins, you are my trophy. You remind me that we are making a difference in this war, no matter how small'. Arizona smiled softly understanding the physical and emotional battles Teddy was having within herself.

'We will win this war' Christina says confidently as Teddy turns to face her. 'We have too'.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

It's always in the middle of the night that I find myself lost to my thoughts. I block them out during the day, I don't have time to think, I have to do.

I look down at Arizona sleeping soundly. Her back is pressed tightly against my front, as I softly trace meaningless patterns on her hip with my free hand. This is our last night together. Bailey had made it clear earlier that we would not be stopping long enough to set up any more proper camps, we will only be able to steel the odd few hours rest when the opportunity arises.

I watch as Arizona rolls on to her back signalling to me she is awake.

'What are you thinking about she asks?' Reaching up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

'You' I reply honestly. Even in the darkness I can see her smile brightly at me.

Rising up onto her elbows she kisses my lips lightly. 'Good answer' She says, her lips still barely touching mine. She draws back slightly and I watch her build up the courage to ask me what she thinking.

'Are you scared…about the mission to the bridge?' She whispers.

'Terrified'

My honesty must have thrown her slightly because she doesn't reply straight away. Instead we sit in silence as my hand continues trace patterns along her hip bone.

'I'm scared too' She answers breaking the silence.

'Nothing will happen to you Arizona, it's our mission to keep you safe' I reassure her.

'That isn't what scares me…I'm scared that someone is going to lose their life to save mine'

War forces sacrifices upon us regardless of how we feel about them.

'Whatever happens, remember we're following orders. If they weren't orders to help you they would be orders for something else and we would be following them regardless. Death is part of war' I say bluntly.

'I hate this' I watch the emotion play across her face as I lean down to kiss her again.

I feel her hands lace around my neck drawing me close as I lower myself down on top of her. All the thoughts that had occupied my mind earlier were suddenly a distant memory as I feel her run her tongue along my bottom lip.

As she moves against me I feel her shirt ride up as my hand begins to explore the expose flesh of my stomach. I feel her stomach muscles flex as my hands slowly begin to explore. She gasps breathlessly breaking our lips apart.

'Calliope…' She groans as I begin to place hot searing kisses along her neck as her hands become tangled in my hair.

She is like a drug I can't get enough of. My hands fumble nervously with the front of her shirt as she nibbles on my ear lobe, making focusing on the buttons I was trying to undo even harder.

'TORRES' I pull away from Arizona sitting bolt up right as I see Alex approaching our shelter. 'Hey Torres' I watch as he kneels down pulling the top sheet of the shelter up so he could see inside better. I see the smile spread across his face, I look down at Arizona who had already turned around on her side, the thin ground sheet covering her body once again.

'What do you want Karev?' I snapped failing miserably to hide my frustration.

'It's your turn to sit watch'

'What no it isn't…it's Yang's turn'

'She told me to tell you that you owe her unless you want everyone to know who is the real 'bad ass' of the Platoon is you'll take her turn on watch tonight'

I laugh lightly looking down at Arizona. I was never going to live this down. 'Fine' I grumble scrambling out of the shelter. 'Wipe that smirk off your face' I reply bluntly before heading over to my look out position, sunrise couldn't come quick enough.

**X **

'Don't pretend to be asleep Robbins, you're fooling no one' Alex says keeping his voice low as he kneels back down outside of the shelter opening.

Reluctantly Arizona shuffles to sit up before fixing Alex with a hard stare.

'So I was right about Torres' He says smugly.

Groaning loudly Arizona throws her empty backpack at Alex.

'Hey' He laughs. 'Save your energy for Torres'

'Screw you Alex' She moans before laying back down, pulling the sheet above her head.

'I'll leave that to Torres' He whispers before feeling Arizona's water container make contact with his head.

Smirking loudly Alex backs away suddenly all to aware of what he had interrupted.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…the following night**_

I watch as the Platoon packs our camp away, ready for deployment to start on the next stage of our mission. I can feel the anxiety rolling off the others in waves. I can see it in Meredith's eyes; I see it in the way Christina constantly bites away at her fingernails. I can see it in myself, the fact I have checked that both my weapons are fully loaded numerous times this evening gives it away to the others that I too am anxious about the next stage of our mission.

I can't help but feel like we're marching towards our judgment day. There are only two outcomes when they reach our destination, we either take the bridge successful or we don't .It's life or death. It's unbelievably simple and brutally final.

'Hey' The soft voice behind me drags me from my morbid thoughts.

'All packed?' I ask.

'Ready to roll' She replies, trying to keep things light.

I go to check my rifle again when I feel her hand on my back. 'It's loaded Calliope' She whispers in my ear.

I feel my shoulders sag as I turn to face her, she reads my body language and lifts my chin so our eyes finally meet.

It's dark and we're set back from the others, we still have to be careful but for right now, the small touches and shy looks are all were able to share.

'Remember you made a promise to me, I'm relying on you to keep that promise Calliope' I nod silently.

'You're our trophy' I say numbly. 'We won't let anything happen to you'.

'That's good, because I may be this Platoon's trophy but…You, right now, are my everything'

She always knows what to say.

'I always keep my promises'

'When things get too much, I close my eyes and think about my dream. A small farm, with lots of chickens, in the middle of nowhere in the baking hot sun. I use to only see me sitting on the porch, but more recently I see you there too'

I lace our fingers together, drawing her closer to me.

'I keep my promises Arizona' I repeat softly…

The truth was I had no idea just how hard keeping this promise was going to be.

**X**

I totally didn't realise how much time had passed since I last updated. A busy week means I haven't been able to dedicate the time to this story that it needed. I had the idea that I kinda wanted to show some of the little moments the Unit shared in this chapter and it turned out being the toughest chapter to write so far! Hope it was worth the wait.

Again big thank you for the amazing reviews…it totally makes writing this story worth wild :)

(I'm sure this chapter is littered with mistakes, will proof read again tomorrow)


	9. Chapter 9

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 9**_

The unit had been walking all through the night, their bodies and minds weary from the stress of constantly being on the look out for the enemy.

The sun was just beginning to rise warming the ground beneath their feet casting an eerily hazy mist across the countryside.

They had been walking along side a stone brick wall in a lose diamond formation for the best part of 40 minutes with Teddy leading from the front, Addison on the left flank, Callie on the right with Bailey at the rear. Arizona, Christina, Lexie and Meredith positioned themselves within the boundaries set by their superiors.

As Teddy rounded the corner leaving the safety of the wall she suddenly trips forward heavily, landing in a heap on the floor.

'Jesus Christ!' She yelled frightfully as she scrambled backwards using her hands and legs to propel her body away from the gruesome sight.

'EVERYBODY DOWN!' Came the call from Bailey as Callie grabbed Teddy's shirt from behind pulling her back behind the wall as bullets began to rain down on them.

Teddy starts wiping furiously at the blood on her pants from the decapitated body she fell over. 'Shit' She mumbles breathlessly. Noticing her friend is on the edge of a panic attack Callie quickly grabs her shoulders firmly looking deeply into her friend's eyes. 'It's ok Teddy'.

Teddy takes a shaky breath before she finally stops wiping the blood away from her uniform, her attention coming to focus on Callie.

The rest of the unit drops down using the wall as a make shift block aid. 'I need a visual Torres' Bailey orders.

'On it Captain' Torres replies as she quickly adapts her sniper lance to the rifle.

Christina shuffles next to her holding her weapon over the edge of the wall but keeping her body still protected. She beings firing blindly as Callie quickly looks over the top accessing the situation.

The terror in Callie's eyes tell Bailey they have a serious problem.

'They have a machine gun bunker Captain. Their positioned at the top of the bank, it's the perfect look out. There's…there's bodies everywhere, hundreds of them. It looks like anyone who's attempted to over throw them has just been mowed down'. She feels herself start to retch at the sight she just saw but manages to control herself.

Bailey nods firmly, taking in all the information she's been given. 'They will have to reload at some point' She says thinking aloud. 'How many in the bunker?'

'3' Callie replies. 'The other two can just keep feeding the gun ammo while the shooter fires freely' She says reading her Captain's thoughts.

'We need bait' Alex answers.

'No we don't' Arizona turns to face him.

'On the other side of this wall there is a boulder about 30 meters away maximum' Alex continues.

'Don't do this Alex' Meredith whispers.

'If I make a run for it, will it give you enough time Torres to take out the guys loading the gun?' Callie glances over in Bailey's direction but her expression is unreadable. 'Will it give you the time or not?' He asks again.

'Yeah maybe' She finally answers.

'If we take the guys loading the gun out then all we have to do is wait for the ammo to run out, when the shooter goes to reload, we take him out' He says simply.

'Do you understand what you're putting yourself forward for Corporal?' Bailey asks seriously.

'Yes Captain. Let me do this' His voice was firm without the slightest hint of doubt.

Callie glances over to Arizona who eyes were fixed on Alex, the concern and worry visible through her body language.

'I want you all to line up along this wall, spread out. Torres I want you in the middle, get the best god damn view point you can. Alex come with me' Bailey orders before crawling along to the edge of the wall, Alex closely behind her. 'You have nothing to prove Karev' She says her back resting against the wall.

'We can't afford to lose anymore time Captain. Let me do this' He half begs.

Bailey takes Alex's hand the first physical contact he has ever shared with this woman. 'God will be with you' She whispers.

**X**

Arizona comes to kneel beside Callie, her eyes desperate pleading with her to be careful. Unable to resist Callie quickly takes her hand giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning her attention to Alex.

'START COVERING FIRE' Bailey yells to the rest of her unit. Alex sets off running as the unit begin firing at the bunker.

Alex can feel the bullets whistle past him but he doesn't break stride, 15 metes…10 meters….5 meters, almost there he thinks hopefully.

Callie stands to her full height, taking aim she takes out one of the soldiers in the bunker, the shot hitting him squarely in the chest. She quickly locks the weapon off ready to fire it again, she watches as the machine gun slowly begins to turn in her direction. 'Don't Panic, Don't Panic' She tells herself over and over again. She can't get a clear shot, both of the remaining soldiers are hidden out of sight. The gun is almost facing her full on.

'GET DOWN TORRES' Addison cries out.

Wait there...she sees one of the soldiers move into her view finder. She pulls the trigger instantly before swinging back round to the ground as the bullets fly violently over her head.

'Are you trying to get yourself killed? Addison yells angrily grabbing hold of Callie's shirt.

'He's guna make it' Teddy shouts drawing their attention back over the wall. Suddenly a stray bullet clips one of Alex's legs sending him tumbling behind the boulder.

'ALEX' Arizona screams before moving to stand up. She forcefully feels a pair of strong hands pull her back down, she tries to fight against them until she hears Callie lips against her ear. 'Calm down Arizona' She whispers. The fight slowly leaves her body and when Callie's sure she won't try and run again she lets her go both women immediately missing the contact from the other.

'KAREV ARE YOU OK?' Bailey yells over the gun fire.

Alex looks down at his leg, the top of his right thigh is red with blood. He quickly removes his leg from the trousers accessing the damage behind the safety of the boulder. Removing his shirt he applies pressure to the wound, he quickly daps away the excess blood and feels a wave of relief when he sees the damage is superficial. The bullet had grazed his thigh but not penetrated it.

'IT'S A SCRATCH CAPTAIN' He yells back, the relief evident in his voice.

It was then that silence fell over the group.

'He's out of ammo' Teddy turns her eyes locking with Callie's.

Callie stands quickly but the remaining soldier is nowhere insight.

'HALT' Lexie shouts gaining the groups attention. 'Halten Sie jetzt auf oder wir werden schießen!'

Teddy and Addison take off running after the soldier.

'Check on Alex' Callie says to Arizona before following them, Arizona feels her breath get caught in throat as Callie leaves her side.

'Lexie, come with me' She orders as heads off in the direction of where Teddy and Addison were running.

The soldier is fast but Teddy is faster, she is just about to tackle him to the ground when a single gun shot pierces through the air hitting the soldier in the back sending him tumbling to the ground.

Stopping abruptly Teddy turns and sees Alex lowering his weapon. Teddy watches as the soldier's body twitches as Addison, Callie and Lexie come to stand beside her.

'Oh my God' Lexie steps towards the man lying on the floor but before she can reach him Teddy raises her gun and fires again. 'What is wrong with you?' Lexie cries. Teddy looks at her but doesn't answer. 'He was a human being'.

Teddy quickly comes to stand in front of Lexie, leaving no space between the two of them.

'Look around Grey, look at what these bastards did! They are animals!' She spits angrily before stalking away from the younger woman.

Lexie watches as Callie and Addison follow Teddy back down the hill.

What has this war made us become…she thinks sadly before wrapping her arms tightly round her middle.

**X**

'Fall in' Bailey commanded. The small group quickly formed a tight circle before kneeling down ready to listen to their Captain's orders. 'We'll rest here for the night, Montgomery, little Grey, Torres and Robbins, you will take the first parole of the perimeter. Karev, Yang, Grey and myself with take over from you after 2 hours from now. We can't afford to stay here any longer; this area is too hot for us to hang around. Do you all understand?'

They all nod in agreement.

'Montgomery, Torres, decide amongst yourself how you will organise your parole. I don't need to teach you how to suck eggs do I?' Bailey asks but doesn't wait for an answer. 'Karev, Yang, Grey, get a group shelter set up fast, the longer it takes, the less sleep you get'.

Alex, Christina and Grey quickly empty their packs and assemble a group shelter for the unit to sleep in while Callie, Addison, Lexie and Arizona started to survey the area where they would be sleeping.

'Let's split in to pairs' Callie muses, hey eyes scanning over every detail of her surroundings. 'Scope out the area, see where our blind spots our and see where our best advantage points are'.

'We're set back from the main track, there would be no reason for enemy soldiers to pass this way' Arizona ponders.

'Let's not take any chances' Addison interjects. 'Grey you'll be with me, Torres take Robbins. I want a sweep of the surrounding area; we'll rendezvous back here in 15 minutes'. Addison takes the safety off her gun.

Both pairs sweep the area and find nothing, they each take up a look out point for the night, counting down the minutes until they can finally get some much needed rest.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

'Hey' She whispers softly as I approach her slowly. She's sat with her back to a tree looking out over the horizon. 'Everything ok?'

I nod mutely. I offer out my hand which she accepts, once I feel her hand firmly in mine I gently pull her to her feet.

I don't say anything, I can't, my emotions are still heightened from earlier. if I speak, I know I will crack and that is something I refuse to do. I have to stay strong, for my unit, for Arizona and for myself. If I survive this war I will have a life time to confront the emotions I'm currently fighting so hard to bottle away.

I let the rifle slide off my shoulder before placing it on the ground. My hands are shaking, through the duration of my time as a solider my hands have never shook the way they are shaking now. I've been trained to keep a steady hand and a focused mind, the two fundamental basics of being a good sniper. Yet standing here in front of Arizona my whole ability to control my body's physical reactions was near impossible.

'You're shaking' She whispers bringing her right hand up to softly cup my cheek. I automatically lean into her touch as she runs her thumb along my cheeky bone. 'Talk to me'.

'I can't' I reply looking down in order to avoid her gaze.

I slowly close the small distance between us before placing a tender kiss on her lips. 'I'm falling for you' I say quietly, unable to stop myself from saying it but having enough control to make sure I don't shout it as loudly as I feel it.

She pulls away from me sharply and my heart skips a beat. I've made a mistake I think worriedly but then I look into her eyes and all my fears disappear. I see and feel the love radiating off her in waves.

'That's good' She finally replies. 'Because I'm pretty sure I've already fallen in love with you'

As soon as the words leave her mouth my body reacts on instinct. Closing the gap between us once again I pour every amount of emotion into the kiss. I want this kiss to tell her how she makes me feel, how I feel about her and what she does to me. The kiss is frenzied and passionate and leaves my head spinning as we finally break apart our lips still touching as we both gasp for air.

'Make love to me Calliope'. I'm pretty sure my heart stopped when I heard her say these words.

I place my hands on her hips pulling her towards me until she is flush against me. 'Are you sure?' I whisper before placing a feather light kiss below her ear lobe.

'I don't know what will happen tomorrow…I want us to think about this, fight for this. Because I'm petrified that I'm going to lose you' The last few words come out as a sob as I hold her closely, she warps her arms tightly around my neck as we stay like this for a few minutes, lost in the moment.

I gently ease out of the embrace. I push my hips against her holding her firmly in place against the support of the tree.

I lightly graze my teeth along her neck before sweeping my tongue over her skin, shivers shoot down my spine as I hear her moan. She laces her fingers through my hair, keeping me close.

My hands still haven't stopped shaking as my mind contemplates just how important this experience is.

I fumbled tensely with the buttons on her shirt, silently cursing at how ridiculously hard I'm finding it to undo a simple button through its hole when I feel her hands come to rest on top of mine. I sigh heavily, the tension finally leaving my body.

One of her hands gently lifts my chin till my face is level with hers. She smiles bashfully at me.

'I'm nervous' I say honestly. We look at each other in silence, I notice her lips are slightly bruised from the kisses we had shared earlier.

'Me too' We both laugh and I feel her physically relax. 'Kiss me'

I don't hesitate; I shower her face with butterfly kisses before our lips finally meet. I don't know where my new found confidence has come from but I now somehow make fast work of buttons that a few seconds ago where my number one enemy.

I ease the shirt off her shoulders and she quickly disposes of the thin t-shirt underneath. I lean back in and kiss her. I feel her smile against my lips as my fingers slide up her back.

'Are you sure?' I ask breathlessly one last time.

'I've never been surer of anything in my life' These words make my heart soar. I unclasped the last item of clothing, my fingertip lightly pull the straps down her arms before it finally drops to the floor.

I never stop kissing her as my hands roam across her lower back and stomach.

'I need you Calliope' She groans gently against my lips as she wraps one of her legs behind my thigh while guiding one of my hands to rest on top of her chest.

I want this moment to last forever but I know the reality of our situation and that time is precious.

I thumb open the button on her combats before easing my hand inside her underwear. I feel Arizona buck against my hand as my legs go weak at the knees from her reaction.

My hand continues to move against her finally finding my rhythm. Her head falls back in ecstasy as she finally feels the release we have both been waiting for. I hold her closely as she rides out the last few waves of pleasure from her body before finally going limp. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist keeping her feet on the ground.

'That was incredible' She says before nibbling at the shell of my ear.

'I aim to please' I hear her laugh softly in my ear. 'You're so beautiful' I say as my thoughts escape out my mouth.

She looks at me with such love and affection it makes my heart swell. 'I love you Calliope'.

I feel the tears sting against my eyes but I refuse to let them fall. 'I love you too'.

I feel her hand slowly move down my stomach but I quickly grab her wrist, pulling her hand up so I can kiss her knuckles. She looks at me with a confused expression.

'When this war is over, I want to be with you, I know people won't understand but I don't care' Her smile becomes so bright at my words. 'This is what I'll be thinking about tomorrow, this is why nothing can happen to me or you tomorrow because…well..you owe me'

Arizona eyes lock with mine. 'I can't think of any better reason to stay alive'

We're trying to keep things light to keep the seriousness of our situation at bay as we stare lovingly into each others eyes.

It's the sound of twigs breaking underfoot that returns us both swiftly back to reality.

I lunge for my rifle turning my back on Arizona as I scan the area around us.

'At ease Torres' I hear Addison's voice say firmly. I lower my weapon quickly turning to Arizona, she's managed to put her t-shirt back on and was quickly doing the buttons of her shirt.

'Everything ok Addie?' I ask walking towards the sound of her voice.

'Yeah, I've sent Lexie back to camp for the change over, I was just coming to find you and Arizona to order you to do the same' She says and I see her eyes drift over to where Arizona is stood. 'Did you hear my orders Private Robbins' She shouts loud enough for Arizona to hear her eyes coming back to meet mine.

'Yes Sergeant' I hear Arizona quickly jog over to where we are standing.

Addison looks at her. 'You might want to make sure your buttons are fastened correctly before returning to camp Private. I do not want to have to explain to Captain Bailey why you aren't dressed properly'.

My head snaps round to Arizona and I see in her hast she has fastened the buttons of her shirt through the wrong holes, looking like a 5 years old had tried to dress her. I turn back to Addison trying to gage her reaction.

'Sorry Sergeant'

'You can sort that out on your walk back. I need a word with Sergeant Torres' I glance side ways to see Arizona staring at me worriedly. 'Do you not understand my orders Private?' Addison asks.

'No Sergeant, I'm leaving now'. I watch Arizona walk away from us, every few steps I see her glance back over her shoulder but she doesn't stop walking.

I turn back to Addison.

'Everything ok?'

Addison raises a questionable eyebrow before answering me. 'You sure you know what your doing Callie?'

'I don't know what you mean?'

'I mean getting involved with someone who in a few days will be returning back to American soil'

'Addie…' I start but she doesn't let me finish.

'I've seen the way you both look at each other Cal, I'm not blind. The slight touches, the longing gazes' My head drops slightly breaking our eye contact. 'You're lucky' She says drawing my attention back to her.

'Lucky?'

'To meet someone who sees the world exactly the way you do…a soul mate'

'I feel a but coming on'

'Yeah and it's a big but. I just want you to be prepared, this war is far from won and nothing is certain while were out here apart from one thing' She looks at me seriously making sure she has my full attention. 'Private Arizona Robbins will be leaving us' She squeezes my shoulder before walking away leaving me with the thoughts I'd be fighting to the back of my mind since the moment I met Arizona Robbins.

**X**

**A/N** This is my first time writing any kind of romantic/love scene. To say I was anxious about posting this chapter is an understatement I was kinda terrified. But I felt like this was the next natural step for these two to take in their relationship. I hope it's not too disappointing and it fits in with the story; I'm my own biggest critic so any feed back or views on this chapter would be greatly appreciated as always. Happy Reading.

Oh P.S...It's stupid late here but I was determined to post this chapter tonight, I have a feeling I will pay for this late night at work tomorrow…pretty sure there are mistakes throughout but I will proof read it again tomorrow.

'Halten Sie jetzt auf oder wir werden schießen' - _Stop now or we will shoot_.


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

**A/N Ok guys this story is beginning to reach its conclusion (which I'm sort of sad about, this story has never been far from my mind recently but I feel like it would it would be wrong to drag it out for the sake of it). There are still a few chapters left, I'm not quite sure how many yet, but I kinda feel like this chapter marks the beginning of the end. I am putting an advanced warning at the start of this chapter. This chapter includes a central character death.**

_**Chapter 10 Part 1**_

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

The heat from the midday sun is unbearable, I can feel my shirt sticking to my body and it feels like it's suffocating me as I mindlessly pull the collar away from my neck.

I didn't get any sleep last night and now walking in this insufferable heat with my heavy pack weighing me down, I'm starting to feel the ill effects of my sleepless night.

I haven't been able to look at Arizona, I watch as she tries desperately to catch my eye, reluctantly I look away before falling back to walk along side Yang.

After Addison and I spoke last night we both returned to the camp, nether of us speaking another word. I know the reality of the situation but I guess I've been trying to block these thoughts from my mind. There just too painful for me to think about for right now, but as I look into the distance the scene that unfolds before me acts as a strong reminder that I will have to face these thoughts sooner rather than later…

**X**

The tension filled silence that hung over the group forces them all to a stand still. Staring directly ahead the sight that greeted them filled them all with a sense of impending doom.

The sound of grenades exploding was deafening, they watched as flames engulfed parts of the town, as the sound of gun fire rang out continuously through their ears.

'My God' Teddy's voice was low but loud enough for the others to hear.

They listened to the screams of other human beings in excruciating pain taking their last breathes, it would be these screams that years from now, in the middle of the night surrounded by darkness, they would still be able to hear, they would never be able to forget.

The sound of Little Grey's gun rattling in her hands drew the group's attention back to the present. The horror was evident in this young woman's eyes, turning Yang gently places her hand over the rifle that Little Grey had across her chest , gently stilling the shaking hands of the younger woman.

Breathing heavily with the mixture of fear and adrenaline Callie stands tall while her hand frantically reaches out for Arizona's who was stood next to her. She sighs deeply when her fingers finally lace together, both women finding a small amount of comfort from the contact.

Miranda watched the scene unfolding in front of her. This was it, this was the small town that held their future. Taking the bridge wouldn't win the war, she knew that but it would give them the advantage. This was how America and the allied soldiers would win this war, through gaining as many advantages they could. The German army outnumbered them easily, but they had heart and spirit, they would go down fighting for their freedom.

**X**

'We need to spread out' Addison orders and the group huddles together on the outskirts of the town.

'You mean split up?' Alex asks, the uncertainly clear in his voice.

'We have a better chance off infiltrating the area unnoticed if the group splits down' Addison explains. Using a stick she draws a sketchy map of the town in the dirt so the group have a rough idea of their surroundings. 'We need to take out as many enemy soldiers as we can unnoticed, once the enemy knows we're there, things are going to turn ugly'.

'According to our intelligence the strong hold is in this area' Callie points out as Addison circles the area.

'Are there any American soldiers in there?' Yang asked, her attention drawn to the plumes of smoke rising from the centre of the town.

'Yes but they are easily out numbered' Teddy explained tightening the strap on her helmet.

'How much of a difference are we really going to make?' Yang spoke quietly to nobody in particular.

'If we all that had that attitude Yang, this war would already have been lost' Teddy answered for the group, her eyes were cold, void of any emotion.

'Karev you will be Torres' The look between Callie and Arizona doesn't go unnoticed by Addison. 'Altman you're with me. Yang you're with Lexie. Robbins you will be with Bailey. Meredith you will remain here on look out. Reinforcements are continuously flooding this area…' Throwing her backpack off her shoulders, Addison quickly starts to empty its contents on the ground. 'Take off your packs, I want grenades, dynamite and any other explosives you have on you'. She orders.

A pile quickly forms of devastating devices.

'Grey, I want you to lace the outskirts of this town with these, I don't want a single enemy solder to be able to enter this town once we are within the perimeter. Understand?'

'Yes Sergeant'

The group slowly start to stand, trying to mentally prepare themselves for what they were about to encounter.

'When this is all over, they talk about the heroes that helped win this war. You are those heroes they will talk about' Miranda says as the group turn to face her. 'I will see you all on the bridge'. She could only hope that they would all live to speak of their heroics.

The Unit begins to check over their weapons, before deciding what kit to leave with Meredith. They would only be carrying what was absolutely essential, they had to be slick.

Arizona looks around the group carefully, once she is sure no one is paying her actions any attention she stands beside Callie.

'Please be careful Calliope' She whispers as Callie turns to face her. It was the first time all day that Callie actually made eye contact with her.

'Stay close to Bailey, do not leave her side. If you see anyone, hide. If you get in trouble, shout for help. Someone will hear you' Callie says firmly as her hand reaches up to caress Arizona's face before she suddenly remembers where she is and allows her arm to drop back down to her side.

Arizona smiles softly. 'I love you' She mouths' silently.

'Robbins, you ready to move out?' Bailey asked as she approached the younger woman.

'Yes Captain' She replied before tearing her eyes away from Callie's.

'Torres, scope out a good view point. I want you up high, understand?' Bailey orders aware of the anxiety rolling off her third in command.

'Yes Captain' Miranda glances at Arizona who's eyes have found Callie's once again.

'Let's move out Robbins'

Callie watches as Bailey and Arizona slowly make their way out into the darkness, it took all her might not to run after Arizona. To beg Bailey to let her stay hidden in the safety of the darkness, but she knew this would do no good. She felt powerless.

'Robbins is tougher than you think, she'll be ok' Callie turned to see Alex stood behind her.

'I hope you're right Karev, I really do' She whispered softly.

**X**

After surveying the perimeter each pair entered the town, they all held their breath as they began the most dangerous part of their mission.

**X**

_**Yang's Point Of View…**_

Every street we turned onto seemed to be full of enemy soldiers and Bailey thought this wouldn't be a suicide mission…my ass. My plan was to shoot and run, it was the only way I thought we'd be able to survive. Poor Little Grey was scared to death but despite her fear throughout this mission she has shown the heart of a lioness, got to give the kid credit. She wasn't trained for the frontline, but she was holding her own.

This was what I was thinking about as we rounded the next corner. I almost screamed as I stumbled into a German soldier. Shit.

I feel his fist connect with my face before I have time to react. I fall to the ground as he comes to stand over me, it was then I heard the sound of a bullet falling into its chamber ready to be fired. Looking up I see Lexie stood with her gun aimed directly at the soldier's chest.

The guy is as stunned as I am, I quickly kick his feet out from under him before grabbing my gun from the floor. Total Bad Ass, Torres would be proud I think as I come to stand in front of the man.

**X**

'What the fuck is he saying Grey!' Yang yelled, her gun trained on the soldier stood with his back against the wall. She watched as the man laughed in her face while speaking words she didn't understand.

Little Grey stood next to Yang her rifle now hanging by her side as her mind frantically tried to decipher the words being spoken to her.

'He is calling us…stupid American's'

'Stupid huh?' She pushes the end of her gun roughly into the man's chest. 'YOU THINK WE'RE FOOLING ROUND HERE, YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME'. Yang feels her stomach turn over as the man simply continues to laugh sickly. 'Ask him what is so god damn funny?'

Little Grey asks the question 'Über was lachen Sie?'

The man suddenly stands up straight; the humour that was etched across his features only seconds ago had vanished from his face as he stared her straight in the eye.

'Ich lache, weil sie keine Idee hat, die Sie kurz davor sind, zu sterben' He replies.

Lexie grabs for her rifle, it took her less then a second to bring the gun back up to her chest, but it wasn't fast enough…

**X**

'MOVE KAREV, GO, GO GO!' Torres ordered as she watches Alex sprinting towards her. She swiftly moves to one side allowing Alex room to fall through the door way.

'You ok?' She asks checking his body for any sign of injury.

'I'm…I'm good' He says breathlessly before resting his weight against the wall, using one hand to hold his side signalling to Callie he had a stitch. 'When we get home, I'm taking up jogging'.

'Good plan Karev' Callie smiles looking towards the stairs. 'Ready for this?' She asks.

'As ready as I'll ever be' He replies fearlessly.

The two climb the stairs of the bell tower, this was the highest point of the town. This was the advantage point Callie needed… but it also made her a visible target. A normal rifle might not be able to cause much threat to her up here but in the distance the low rumble of tanks moving could be heard…

**X**

Bailey held her arm against Arizona's chest as she moved the younger woman behind her. They had both watched as Alex and Callie had entered the bell tower, Torres had done exactly as Miranda had asked.

'We're going to make sure no one gets near that door way' She glances over her shoulder. 'We're going to cover their blind spots Robbins. You need to find a good spot to take cover'.

'Yes Captain'.

Miranda hesitates slightly grabbing Arizona's arm gently which stops her from running off to find a new position.

'Robbins, I know Torres is important to you, but…don't going doing anything stupid' Bailey says, as Arizona feels the redness colouring her cheeks.

'I know because I'm the Unit's trophy right'. She answers, trying to keep her tone light and defect any attention from the reaction her body had made at Callie's name.

'No. Because you're part of my Unit now, and that means you're part of my family. I don't deal well with anything happening to my family' She says firmly.

'Thank you Captain'

**X**

_**Lexie's Point Of View…**_

I don't move fast enough, my hands fumble as I try to manoeuvre my weapon into position against my body but I'm too late. I watch as from out of no where another German Solider comes to stand beside me.

The butt end of his gun hits me so forcefully that I hear one of my ribs crack. I fall down to my knees, I try to reach for my gun but he kicks it out of my reach. I'm finding it hard to breath as my eyes come to focus on Christina.

JESUS NO PLEASE, GOD PLEASE NO.

I watch as he stands behind her, the other soldier has taken her weapon off her. She is defenceless. I hear her speaking to me but my heart is thumping into my ears, I'm disorientated, I feel what I am…useless.

**X**

Yang holds her breath as she feels a gun come to rest on her back between her shoulder blades. She stares dead ahead as the soldier stood in front of her lowers her gun with his hand, quickly wrenching it out of her grasp.

'Wenn Sie ich bewegen, werde sie schießen' The soldier stood behind Christina says looking at Lexie.

'Grey, tell my family I love them. It's been an honour serving with this Company' She yells, the edge to her voice the only sign of the true fear she is feeling. She won't give them the satisfaction of seeing her beg. ' I'm not afraid'.

Lexie sobs silently as she watches the soldier pull the trigger…Christina falls to her knees before her body collapses onto the ground.

'Noooooo!' Lexie screams. The blind rage that flooded through her body was like nothing Lexie had ever experienced before. The soldier in front of her simply laughs as Lexie's begin to shake violently.

The adrenaline surging through Lexie's body makes her forget the pain she is feeling in one fluid movement she reaches for her gun. Feeling the cool metal touch her skin, something unexplainable comes over her and she swiftly and gracefully positions the weapon against her shoulder.

She can see the surprise in the two soldiers eyes, they thought she wasn't a threat, they thought she was weak. They were right…she was. But not anymore.

Without a second thought she begins firing her weapon, the gun connects roughly with her shoulder every time she pulls the trigger though she is too focused to feel any pain.

She only stops firing when the deafening sound of the bullets being fired is replaced with sound of the empty bullet chamber turning over and over.

'Fuck' She mumbles throwing the weapon to ground like it had burned her. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbles over to Christina.

'Please wake up Christina' The young woman sobs as she turns the body of her friend over. She cradles Christina's head in her lap as she tries to check for a pulse. 'You can't die!' Lexie screams shaking Yang's shoulders. 'WAKE UP…WAKE UP..WAKE UP…please wake up, please'. She begs breathlessly before slumping down next to her friend.

**X**

The screaming had caused an automatic reaction from both Addison and Teddy. The screams were frighteningly familiar and as Addison struggled to keep up with Teddy who was running full sprint, they could only pray that they weren't too late.

The two women enter another street, they eyes frantically searching for the owner of the screams. It was only when Teddy grabbed a fistful of Addison's shirt dragging her along the street that they saw their worst fear.

Lexie was huddled over Christina, her lifeless body in her arms.

'Fuck no' Teddy yelled as Addison sits down next to Lexie. 'NO!' She shouted throwing her helmet to the ground with such force it created a new dent in the strong metal.

'I'm sorry' Lexie whispered between sobs. 'I'm so sorry'

'No..no..no. This is not your fault' Addison soothes pulling the traumatised woman into a tight hug.

'We need to move' Teddy says suddenly, she quickly grabs a grenade form her combat pants.

Addison roughly pulls Lexie to her feet. 'We have to move Grey!'

Teddy pulls the pin of the grenade out with her teeth before lobbing it down the street. She watches as four German soldiers enter the street just as explosion occurs. 'GO!' She yells before moving to grab Lexie's arm.

'Wait' Teddy doesn't have time to react as Lexie drops down next to Christina, unbuttoning her shirt she removes the dog tags hanging loosely round her team mate's neck.

'Ok' She stuffs the tags in her breast pocket before she allows Teddy to pull her away.

**X**

Callie ruthlessly takes out every enemy soldier who finds their way into her view finder, she has already had to reload her weapon three times.

'You're kicking ass Torres' Karev shouts over the heavy gun fire.

Callie doesn't even look up as she begins to reload her weapon for the fourth time.

The sound of foreign voices fills the stairwell as Callie and Alex stop dead in their movements. Listening hard Callie can make out 5 different voices, she holds her hand up to Alex signalling how many soldiers she thinks are making their way up the stairs. Alex nods in agreement before taking up a crouching position. Callie does the same as she trains her weapon on top of the staircase…

**X**

Arizona laid helpless on her back, her nose bleeding heavily from the punch to the face she had received from the enemy soldier who was now stood over her.

The soldier had almost fallen over her, revealing her hiding position. Nether of them had time to fire their weapon before they disarmed one another leaving hand to hand combat the only form of defence.

The heavy blows to her body and face quickly left her exhausted and her defence weak. The final blow had sent her tumbling to the ground.

She watched as the soldier lifted a heavy boulder from the rubble high above his head…Arizona's mind raced through her options as the man began to release his grip on the concert boulder.

**X**

The sound of the tanks fast approaching sent a feeling of dread through Bailey's stomach. Turning she watched as two heavily armoured enemy tanks made their way directly to the bell tower crushing everything in their paths.

'Their aiming for Callie and Alex' She thinks frantically. 'Jesus their going to shot out the bell tower!'. Bailey quickly shoots the few solders walking along side the tank before moving closer for a better view.

The tank furthest to her had all its escape hatches closed; it was a seal unit, no way in, no way for her to cause any damage. Sighing heavily she turns her attention to tank closest to her.

There in front of her was an open side door hatch. 'Oh somebody up there must like me' She says excitedly. She grabs a lose grenade from her combat pants pocket.

Running as fast as her legs will carry her she comes to stand along side the tank, she swiftly removes the pin before throwing the small metal device in the holding area of the tank before hastily retreating.

Throwing herself to the ground she covers her head with her hands as the explosion shakes the ground beneath. She quickly rolls over and watches as the tank finally grounds to a halt. She pumps her fist triumphantly in the air but the feeling of victory is short lived as the other tanks gun slowly turns taking aim at the tower.

There is nothing she can do as she watches the tower burst into flames before it slowly starts to crumble…

**X**

It was a tough decision to pop my pretty pink bubble I'd been living in for the past few chapters and not one I took lightly. Any feed back is welcome. Let me know what you think!

Über was lachen Sie? – _What are you laughing at?_

'Ich lache, weil sie keine Idee hat, die Sie kurz davor sind, zu sterben' - _I'm laughing because you have no idea that you are about to die._

'Wenn Sie ich bewegen, werde sie schießen' _– If you move, I will shoot you._


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

**Sorry guys but another advanced warning: Central Character death ahead.**

_**Chapter 10 Part 2**_

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I was so focused on the voices coming up the stairs that I never heard the roaring of the tanks beneath me. I should of. I shouldn't have let my guard slip.

The explosion knocked both me and Alex off our feet. My body flew forward from the forced of the blast, I felt my shoulder connect forcefully with the wall before I landed on my back. The pain rocketed around my body, I was definitely hurt.

I open my eyes but quickly closed them again as the dust and debris clouded my vision. 'Alex!' I shouted for me team mate but I don't get response. I needed to get up, to move, to find my weapon. I open my eyes again and feel my body freeze as I watch the ceiling collapsing down on top of me.

That was the last thing I remembered before I black out.

**X**

Arizona watched the bullet ripped through the soldier's chest who was stood in front of her, she watched his expression changed from one of confidence to pure fear. She quickly rolled on to her front narrowly avoiding the boulder that smashed down on the ground next to her.

Breathing heavily she quickly sat up on her knees. Her body reacted on pure instinct as she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, grabbing the hand she dragged the body over her shoulder before placing a heavy knee on the neck of the person who had touched her.

'You're welcome Arizona' Came the gasping reply of Teddy who was pinned underneath the weight of Arizona's knee.

'Teddy' Scrambling off her friend she quickly helped her to her feet. 'Are ok?'

Rubbing her neck Teddy smiled weakly. 'Yeah I'm fine, but…'

She didn't have time to finish as Addison and Lexie quickly appeared beside them.

'The bell tower just collapsed' Addison said, her face white.

'WHAT?' Arizona almost screamed. She felt her heart almost leap out her chest. Callie was in that tower.

She felt two strong hands gripping her arms, holding her in place preventing her from moving, from running to that collapsed tower.

'You need to stay focused Arizona, this isn't the time to lose your focus' Addison whispered firmly.

'I need to find her' She almost begged while trying to break free from her Sergeant's grasp.

'No, you need to calm down'

'Christina is dead' Lexie said loudly drawing Arizona's attention.

'What?' Addison dropped her arms from Arizona as she turned to Lexie.

'They shot her. In the back. Right in front of me' She said fighting back the tears. 'So no, you don't get to go and be a hero. I know you love Callie, but you're not going to do something stupid and end up getting yourself killed'.

'Lexie…' Arizona stood dumbfounded.

'We will find Torres, but we'll do it together, we're a team' Arizona pulled Lexie into a clumsy hug.

'She's talking a lot of sense Robbins' Teddy added, her eyes glancing around for any further signs of danger.

Arizona nodded, not trusting her own voice. Right now she was over come with so many different emotions, she couldn't afford to break down, not here, not now.

'We are not losing anyone else from this Unit' Addison said firmly. Her voice filled with a confidence her mind didn't quite believe in.

**X**

The site of where the fallen tower once stood was eerily quiet. There was debris everywhere as the tower had collided with the smaller surrounding buildings. Teddy, Addison, Lexie and Arizona stood silently taking in the scene before them. It was going to be a miracle if they found they're team mates alive.

Moving frantically the women sprang to life as they began the search for the team mates.

Arizona sobbed breathlessly as scrambled over the rubble, she started to shift through the crumbled stone, desperate to find any signs of life.

Teddy stood guard as Lexie and Addison helped Arizona with her search.

Arizona almost jumped backwards as she threw aside a few fallen bricks to reveal Alex's face.

'ALEX!' She screamed. Addison and Lexie were quickly by her side helping her remove the rubble from around Karev's body.

'It's ok Alex, we're here, it's going to be ok' Arizona spoke, her eyes quickly becoming blurred through her tears.

The relief that washed over the three women when Alex opened his eyes was the best feeling in the world.

'I've never had three beautiful women come to my rescue before' Alex wheezed as his voice broke into a cough.

'Can you move?' Addison asked as she eased Alex's arm over her shoulder.

'Yeah' He replied feeling Arizona grabbing his other arm his two team mates helped him to his feet.

'INCOMING ENEMY FIRE' Teddy yelled as she began firing her weapon.

The Unit scrambled to find cover as enemy troops began to storm the area, finding a make shift shelter behind an over turned truck. They heard the loud 'pings' of bullets being deflected by the heavy armour of the truck offering them much needed protection.

Arizona tried to get a better view when she suddenly felt herself being dragged down, turning she sees Teddy holding her down.

'You need to stay out of sight' She shouts over the increasing gun fire.

'I can help!' She replies angrily, she wanted to help. This was what she was trained for.

'STAY DOWN PRIVATE' Was stern Teddy's answer.

'I'M RUNNING LOW ON AMMO' Alex turns frantically to Addison who was stood beside him.

Lexie threw the spare ammo she had been wearing round her neck like a necklace on the ground, offering it to Alex.

'Is that all we have?' Addison asked.

Lexie nodded when she spotted an enemy soldier coming into view behind Addison. 'Get down!' Taking aim Lexie quickly fired her weapon taking the soldier out.

'We're in trouble' Alex watched as more and more soldiers began to spill out in front of them.

Lexie and Teddy quickly took aim and began firing at the incoming soldiers.

'We can't just sit here and wait it out!' Alex said to Addison as he frantically reloaded his weapon.

'I know that'

'BAZOOKA!' Arizona watched as 3 enemy soldiers loaded the rocket launcher before aiming it in their direction.

Addison turned grabbing Alex's newly fully loaded gun. She fired blindly until all three targets fell to the floor. Without a word she dropped Alex's gun before taking off in the direction of the bazooka.

'ADDISON!' Teddy followed her team mate as she dashed for the rocket launcher lying untouched on the ground.

Alex, Lexie and Arizona watched as Addison picked up the enemy weapon as Teddy came to stand by her side.

'Jesus Addie, are you trying to get yourself killed?' Teddy rested her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath.

'This is going to level the playing field' Addison replied while trying to lift the heavy gun.

'Let me help' Teddy quickly put her weight under the launcher forcing it on to her shoulder.

Arizona suddenly felt the ground begin to shake underneath her. Knowing this could only mean one thing she turned but before the words left her mouth, her eyes widen with horror as a German tank crashed down on the mound of debris that was providing them cover from behind.

Arizona quickly grabbed Lexie as Alex snatched the remaining spare bullets from the floor. The trio quickly moved from behind the over turned truck just in time as the tank smashed into it, moving it effortlessly.

'WE NEED TO GET TO THE BRIDGE' Addison yelled as she and Teddy began to make their way down the street.

Turning Lexie watched as two more tanks followed them as they tried to make their escape. Catching up to everyone she quickly gave them the update. 'We have three tanks on our tail' She shouted as the tanks snarled over the ground behind them, quickly gaining speed.

'They have fuel packs on the back of the tanks' Addison informed the others. 'We're going to get those tanks to the base of the bridge and then we are going to blow those bastards up!'

'Hell yeah!' Alex shouted.

Looking ahead the sight that greeted them almost took their breath away, on the other side of the bridge stood American reinforcements.

'I want you all over that bridge now!' Addison ordered before taking the gun from Teddy's shoulder and placing it on her own. Instead of following their orders Teddy, Lexie, Arizona and Alex came to stand beside their Sergeant. 'That was an order!' But her voice couldn't hide the emotion she was feeling from her Units actions. They were making a stand together.

'We're crossing that bridge together' Teddy replied. Her eyes never leaving the fast approaching tanks in front of hear.

'Then I suggest you all take cover' Addison took a deep breath befire bringing her eye in line with the view finder.

They all quickly dropped to their knees as she fired the rocket. The noise was almost deafening as the rocket connected with the first tank, the force of the explosion knocked them all off their feet. The blast created a domino effect as the flames licked against the second tank's fuel pack quickly sending the armoured tank up in flames before the third tank suffered the same fate.

Arizona tried to stand but her legs were shaking too badly, just as she was about to fall to the floor Alex wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her weight.

'I got you' He whispered.

'Thank you'

The cheer that erupted from behind them drew their attention to the waves of American soldiers advancing behind them.

'Think this is the beginning of the end?' Lexie asked wiping the bloody from her nose.

Teddy sighed heavily before offering her hand to Addison, helping her to stand.

'I think so' Addison replied, smiling her first genuine smile since D Day.

**X**

Arizona sprinted through the streets back to the site of the fallen bell tower. Her heart was aching and she was sure every time it beat the pain intensified.

The remaining enemy soldiers were being flushed from the area but Arizona only had one focus now. And that was to find Callie.

Of course her unit were behind her. Callie was one of their own. But Arizona was fast and she was easily out of their sight by the time she reached her destination.

The smoke from the tank explosions was still weighing down heavily making visibility hard.

Arizona eyes searched for any sign of life. 'Please God' She prayed silently. 'Please don't take her from me, I need her' The tears were already spilling from her eyes, her emotions desperately trying to find an escape.

She rotated a full three sixty circle, taking in every detail. It was only when she saw the outline of someone staggering through the smoke that she came to stand still.

'CALLIOPE!' She screamed. The figure stopped still in their tracks.

Arizona watched as the smoke began to fade revealing Callie stood less then 20 meters in front of her.

She was hurt that much Arizona knew as she began to run towards the most important person in the world to her right now. She was bleeding heavily from her side, her arm was wrapped tight around her waist, trying to slow the bleeding. There was a large gash on her forehead and she was limping as she closed the distance between them.

It was only then that Arizona saw someone move in the shadows behind Callie. Oblivious as to why Arizona had stopped Callie continued to hobble towards her, it was only when she saw heard Arizona scream that she knew she was in trouble.

**X **

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I had been dipping in and out of consciousness for a while before I fully regained my senses. The pain all over my body was like nothing I had ever experienced. Dragging my dead weight out from under the fallen rubble was exhausting, luckily I wasn't trapped to deep beneath the rubble.

As I pushed back the final brick blocking my view of the sky, I breathed in deeply the fresh air. My lungs were coated with dust and ash and after taking my first breathes of clean air I began to cough up jet black flem. That wasn't good.

Trying to stand was hard work, my balance was off and it took a few attempts before I managed to stand for longer than a few seconds.

My mind is hazy and my vision blurred, I'm an easy target, I'm disorientated and weapon less.

'CALLIOPE'

At first I think I'm dreaming. The voice sounds like it belongs to Arizona but I don't trust my own ears or judgement. I can't allow myself to build up hope.

I stumble forward when suddenly she comes into my line of sight. She looks like an angel. All of a sudden I forget all my aches and pains. She's alive. We made it.

Why isn't she smiling? Isn't she pleased to see me?

I watched as her mouth opens as she begins to scream.

I turn slowly. There, stood less then 10 meters away from me, with a pistol aimed at my chest was a German solder.

I feel my body begin to react, the panic, the fear, the adrenaline all surging through my veins making me almost giddy with nervous energy.

He's about to pull the trigger, my god this is it…

**X **

_**Bailey's Point Of View…**_

My body reacted before my mind could register what was happening. I see a German soldier stood with his pistol trained on Callie Torres. Hell no, she wasn't going to die like this, with a cheap shot in her back.

I will do anything to protect my troops, the people who have consciously risked their lives for me and their country.

I keeping thinking that same thought over and over again…I will do anything…

**X**

Bailey charged the soldier stood with his weapon trained on Callie from behind. He sees her at the last minute but he doesn't move fast enough and she is able to knock him to the ground, the pistol flying out of his hand.

Bailey landed the first punch putting all her weight behind the blow temporally stunning the soldier. Climbing across the man she desperately reaches for the pistol that is just within her grasp.

Her fingertips tease the handle when she suddenly feels a sharp pain in her stomach, then another and another.

Rolling on to her back her breathing becomes shallow. 'What's happening to me?' She wonders as darkness begins to creep into her vision.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

I empty the pistol Bailey had been so frantically trying to reach for into the chest of the German soldier. I feel nothing as five bullets tear through his flesh before he finally collapses to the ground.

Falling to my knees I crawl over to my Captain. 'Bailey' I cry out as I come to kneel over her.

'Callie' She whispers before coughing fitfully. I pull her body close to mine as the blood trickles from her lips. I look down at her body and can't help the sob that escapes my lips as I see the stab wounds spread out across her body.

'It's going to be Ok Captain' I'm lying and she knows it.

It was then I feel Arizona fall heavily by my side.

'Miranda' I watch her eyes frantically take in the extent of her injuries before she looks at me. She sees the hopelessness in my eyes; we both know what is going to happen.

'You saved my life' I whisper leaning down closer to her face.

'It's…my job…to protect… my family' She wheezes, a sign letting me know she doesn't have long left. 'Make sure…Robbins makes it…home' I hold her hand tightly. 'Promise me' She orders, the authority still in her voice despite everything.

The tears are falling freely from my eyes now and my breathing is becoming frenzied as panic starts to set in at the thought that my Captain is about to pass away. 'I promise' I force the words from my lips.

I watch as Arizona takes her other hand squeezing it to let her know she was there.

'I can never thank you enough for saving her life Miranda' Arizona says softly. 'I will be forever grateful to you, you've saved my life is more ways than one'

A small smile tugs at Bailey's lips. 'Promise me…that no matter…what happens. You two…will continue to love each…I'm no fool and… I know what you two have is….special'

I can't breath, she can't die, this woman has been my leader, my guide, the person I look to for advice and instruction. She can't die, not now, not like this!

I watch as she fights for her last breath, helpless. It will haunt me forever that I couldn't do anything to help her in her dying seconds. Arizona's head falls heavily as her shoulders begin to shake.

'Arizona…You deserve…to go home' She says softly before I feel her body go limp in my arms.

These were the last spoken words of Captain Miranda Bailey.

**X**

Thank you so much for all the feedback, reviews and PM's, seriously you guys rock out! I'm a little unhappy with this chapter (hence it taking a week to update!), I think I built it up so much in my head that no matter what I wrote it wouldn't be good enough. Damn my imagination being so vivid! I know this story is getting quite intense so I appreciate you sticking with it. I just want to let you all know that I'm a sucka for a happy ending…keep that in mind :)


	12. Chapter 11

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 11**_

Arizona looked up at Callie; she could see the hurt burning in her eyes. This war was changing them all, when they returned home Arizona was sure that every soldier's soul would have changed beyond recognition.

'Fuck!'Callie yelled jumping up from the floor. Her pacing became frantic as she tried to look everywhere but at the body of her dead Captain.

'Calliope' Arizona whispered while trying to reach for her arm but Callie moved away like the contact might burn her.

Arizona tried to hide the hurt she felt hit her like a body blow.

'Torres!' Callie looked up and watched as the rest of her Unit made their way over to her.

Addison saw the pained etched across her friend's face. It was only then she saw Bailey's body lying motionless on the ground. She stopped in a dead halt, shaking her head refusing to believe what her eyes were witnessing.

Teddy's eyes followed Addison and she saw what her friend was seeing. 'Jesus no' She mumbled.

Lexie and Alex stood back from the intense scene that was slowly starting to unfold.

'What happened?' Addison asked, her voice thick with emotion.

'I didn't see him' Callie answered. 'I didn't see him until it was too late'.

Teddy rested her hands on top of her head, as she took several deep breaths to calm the raising panic she could feel raising through her chest.

Addison slowly moved forward until she was next to her Captain. Kneeling slowly she took in the deep stabs wounds that were spread across Bailey's body.

She forced herself to swallow the sobs that threatened to escape from her mouth.

'Was she…did she suffer for long?' She asked breathlessly.

'No' Arizona replied simply as she came to stand beside Addison.

'What do we do now?' Teddy asked as the group looked at each other.

Addison gently undid the buttons on Bailey's shirt, silently she took the dog tags that were hanging around Miranda's neck and placed them in the breast pocket of her army issued shirt.

'We're going to finish our mission' Addison stated firmly. 'Bailey wouldn't want us to quit'.

Callie looked around the group and it suddenly hit her that Christina was missing.

'Where's Yang?' Callie eyes searched out Lexie's. They had gone into battle together. She watched as the younger woman lowered her head, breaking the eye contact.

'She was killed in the field Cal' Teddy said sadly.

'Jesus' Callie almost choked on her words. 'This can't be happening, this wasn't how this mission was supposed to end!' Her emotions were quickly unleashed.

'This mission isn't over Torres. We need to get back to base camp. We still need to return Arizona home safely' Addison said resting her hand on her friend's shoulder. She lowered her voice so it was barely a whisper. 'Don't quit on us yet Callie. This Unit needs you'.

Turning Callie saw Arizona watching her intently, Bailey's last words still haunting her thoughts and hanging heavily in the air.

Addison understood that these two women needed a moment alone.

'Karev, helped me' She ordered as she gently began to lift Bailey's body. Alex rushed to her side as did Teddy and Lexie. No one spoke, as they all silently lifted their Captain with such careful care. This woman had gained their respect when she was alive; in her passing they would do all they could to honour and respect her memory.

'Let me help' Callie almost begged as the Unit began to move slowly.

Addison stepped away as the others carried on silently.

'We're going to mark a grave on the outskirts of town' Addison looked past Callie and saw Arizona wiping away her own tears. 'Talk to her Torres. Right now, you need each other'. And with that Addison went back to helping her Unit carry Miranda's body to its final resting place.

Arizona watched as Callie's shoulder slumped and her head bowed but she didn't turn round to face her.

'Calliope' She spoke softly, hoping she would finally face her. She wanted so much to reach out and touch her, too feel some kind of physical connection.

'I can't believe she's dead' Callie replied, her voice was cold and it didn't sound like it belonged to her. 'This wasn't meant to happen!' She screamed turning round. 'She was meant to see this mission through to the end, she was suppose to help us all get through this' She ran a shaky hand through her hair. Arizona watched as Callie battled with her feelings. 'And Christina' She half sobbed, trying to regain control of her emotions. 'She's been part of this Unit since the beginning. They shouldn't have died here Arizona, they didn't deserve to die like this!' Callie dropped to her knees, her body finally collapsing over the intensity of the situation.

Arizona was by her side in a flash, her arms wrapped round Callie's strong shoulders. She could feel Callie trembling in her arms, Arizona's body reacted on impulse as she pulled her closer.

'I've got you baby, I've got you'

'I can't be strong Arizona, I can't do this, it's too hard' Callie sobbed as she bordered on becoming hysterical.

Arizona's hand's found Callie's face. She tenderly wiped the tears Callie had shed, away with the pad of her thumb before she kissed each cheek softly.

'You, can, do, this' Arizona whispered as she kissed every part of Callie's face.

Callie could feel the love in each gentle kiss Arizona gave her. She could feel her body physically relax in her arms, this woman was able to sooth her soul.

'You are the bravest person I have ever met Calliope, you amaze me, everyday'

'I don't feel very amazing right now' Callie mumbled, her eyes avoiding Arizona's intense gaze.

'Bailey and Christina would not want you to give up. They would want you to fight on, so their deaths haven't been in vane'.

Callie nodded. 'I know you're right'. Callie took a deep breathe before she slowly got to her feet. She quickly took Arizona's hand in her own, pulling her body closer so they were still touching.

'You are my reason for fighting' Callie spoke so quietly that Arizona only just heard the powerful statement from the other woman's lips.

'Oh Calliope' Arizona was unable to resist, her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. They were completely alone. Her hands wrapped around Callie's neck, drawing the taller woman in closer. They lips delicately brushed against one another, the kiss said everything that words couldn't.

Callie's hand wrapped themselves firmly around Arizona's waist. The feel of Arizona's body in her hands brought Callie's mind to the present, she needed to stay focused, she needed to survive this war.

This kiss quickly turned heated as both women were desperate to reaffirm their connection to one another.

It was only the need for air that forced the women to break apart.

'I love you Calliope, please fight on, for me. I can't live without you' Arizona whispered, fear lacing her voice.

'I'm going to make sure you get home Arizona, and then when we finally win this war I'm coming home to you. We're going to make this dream a reality. I promise'

Arizona kissed her with such passion it nearly knocked Callie off her feet.

'Thank you'.

Despite everything they still had each other. This was what they needed to live for.

**X**

Two small wooden crosses placed on top of freshly turned over soil marked the final resting place of Captain Miranda Bailey and Corporal Christina Yang.

The small Unit stood around the graves preparing to say their goodbyes.

Addison stepped forward slightly, this was her Unit now. She would never try and fill Bailey's shoes, that would be an impossible task. All she could do was try and be the leader Bailey trained her to be. If she was half as good a Captain as Miranda Bailey was to this Unit, she would feel as though she did Bailey proud.

The others looked at her, ready for the usual formal speech that came when you laid soldiers to rest.

'I can't make a formal speech about two women who have been my family for the past year and half' She said putting the crumbled bits of paper with the prepared speech in her pocket. 'I can't preach the religious stuff they tell us to say when our team mates are killed in battle' Addison fought with the tears that threatened to fall on her cheeks. She needed to say this. 'Christina Yang didn't do personal'

Meredith smiled as she remembered how Christina had introduced herself to her.

'That was a lie, Yang was one of the most caring personable people I have ever met. She was selfless and willingly to put herself in the line of fire to defend anyone in this Unit'

Lexie nodded her head as she remembered how her weapon had locked in the middle of a gun fight. Before she even knew what was happening Christina was by her side, helping her, putting herself in danger to help her.

'Her body may not be with us physically but her spirit will live on in this Unit and when we return home, in each and everyone of us'

Addison hung her head, her emotions over powering her efforts to stay strong. Callie stood next to her Captain. She was now second in command, Addison's right hand man. Seeing Addison upset spurred Callie to speak on behalf of her Captain.

'I remember standing on the assault craft heading towards Omaha beach. I don't think I've ever been so frightened'

She smiled sadly; the emotions of that day were still fresh in her mind.

'I was pretty sure I was going to die that day. It wasn't until I looked over at Bailey and saw the belief, saw the courage, saw the confidence in her eyes that I actually started to think we stood a chance on that beach. She didn't speak a word to me for the entire journey, but one look from her was enough to make me believe. I don't know how she did it, but time and time again when this Unit was on the brink of despair she reunited us and gave us all faith. She made us believe in what we are fighting for even in our lowest moments'

She sighed heavily, taking a minute to regain her thoughts.

'It has been an honour to serve under Miranda Bailey and along side Christina Yang. It will be thanks to their spirits and their sacrifice that we will win this war' Callie said, the confidence and belief in her voice was overpowering. The others looked at her and she knew that they believed every word she had just said. They would win this war for their fallen team mates.

'Yang and Bailey!' Alex shouted loudly.

'Yang and Bailey' The others repeated.

'We have a mission to finish' Teddy says firmly looking over to Arizona.

'We leave for base camp first light tomorrow' Addison said. 'We will continue to be the best god damn Unit serving in the United States Army!'

The Unit filed out as they went to a nearby field to set up their base camp for the night. Addison smiled softly as Callie same to stand beside her.

The two friends stood side by side in front of the freshly made graves.

'I'm scared to death Torres' Addison said simply.

'One day at a time Addie. That's all we need to focus on for now'

Addison turned to face her. 'I got a message from Sloan's Unit, they were ambushed about 10 miles back from town'

'Is he Ok?' Callie asked, the feeling of panic flooding her body.

'He's fine Cal, but his Unit won't be meeting us. They suffered heavy losses and he is returning to Base Camp to regroup. Alex and Meredith will be seeing this mission through to end with us'

Callie nodded, the feeling of relief that her childhood friend was alive and well was better than any drug.

'We'll get through this Addison' Callie said with such certainty Addison really believe her.

'When were old and grey Torres we will remember back to this day. We will not let their deaths be in vane'

'Never' Callie answered as she put her arm around her friends shoulder pulling her in close.

'Let's win this war Torres'

'There is no other option'

They would all go down fighting.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

This has been one of the worst days of my life.

I can hear the cheering and the sound of automatic rifles going off at random close by our shelter, celebrating the fact we have retaken the town back from the Enemy.

When I managed to dig my way out of the rubble, I couldn't believe I was alive and then to see Arizona, I thought I must be dreaming.

But that dream quickly turned into a nightmare.

I feel her shift in my arms. I pull her closer to my front, my head resting on her shoulder. Her presence is calming my thoughts. But I know, I know I won't have this for much longer and this frightens me more than this war, more than dying.

We are so close to base camp I can almost smell the sea air. Soon Arizona will be on a flight back to States and I will be posted on some other mission, with some new danger.

I can't think about that now. I have to enjoy the time I have left.

'Baby' She whispers as she rolls over, her piercing blue eyes finding mine through the darkness. 'I can feel your heart beat thumping against my back. Are you ok?'

'I'm fine' I'm lying and she knows it.

I feel her run her fingers through my hair and the same amount of contact sends a shiver down my back.

'Talk to me'

I feel the walls I've been building up around me slowly start to crumble and fall.

'I was thinking about what I was going to do when… you're gone'

The silence that fills the shelter is powerful.

'I don't want to go home without you by my side. I wish you could come with me'

I smile sadly. 'I know'

She pulls me down on top of her and I wrap my arms tightly around her. There is nothing sexual about the gesture. This is more about making a promise to one another. A promise that one day our dream of being together will come true.

I felt her body shake against mine as a soft cry escapes her lips. 'Hey, no tears' I kiss her softly and I feel her smile weakly into the kiss. 'We've shed too many tears recently, I want us to focus on our future together, ok?'

'I love you so much' She says softly before lightly kissing my neck.

'I love you too'

An hour passes and we're still wrapped tightly in each others arms as I hear Teddy shouting for us all to get up. This is it. By night fall we will be back at Base Camp.

I never expected anything from this war. And most of what I have experienced will haunt me till the day I day. But it has all been worth it, for the short few weeks I have experienced with Arizona Robbins.

I never expected to find love in a war zone.

**X**

First off big apology for the wait on this chapter. I know as a reader myself there is nothing worse than waiting on a story you have been following closely. Someone is my family took seriously ill and all my desire and motivation to write was zapped away. I hope to wrap this story up soonish but I hope you'll understand if it perhaps takes me a little longer then expected.

I want to say a big, BIG thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You're comments blew me away. They helped me find the determination to get this chapter done. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. As always you're reviews keep me motivated and make me smile. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys x


	13. Chapter 12

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

_**Chapter 12**_

After a rousing wake up call from Teddy, the Unit slowly began to pack away their camp. Few words were spoken between them as they all contemplated finishing their mission today. The time they had spent together had been intense, from landing on the beach to this very moment would be something they would never forget.

After a some what subdued team talk led by Addison the Unit set off. This would be the last time they would all stand together, on return to Base Camp, they were all unsure of what would happen. All they knew was everything would change.

'Are you ready to go home?' Addison asked as she fell in to step besides Arizona.

Sighing deeply Arizona cast her gaze over to Callie who was walking along side Teddy. The pair were engaged in some conversation about the lens Callie used on her rifle. She knew Callie was making small talk, anything to distract her from thinking about the inevitable.

'No' She almost whispered. 'I know what it cost this Unit to find me, and what you lost trying to get me home safely. But I'm leaving behind a piece of me in this Unit, I won't be whole until this war is over'

Addison knew the words Arizona was speaking were about Callie, she also knew the woman beside her was eternally grateful for the sacrifices her Unit made to ensure her safe return home. However that didn't stop the heartache both women would experience when Arizona boarded her flight back to American soil.

'The piece that makes you whole, will come back to you. You'll find each other again, I hope sooner rather than later'

Arizona blushed slightly at the sincerity of Addison's words.

'Any idea on what your next mission will be?'

'Not as yet, when we reach camp I've been told to report to General Hunt. They know Captain Bailey lost her life in battle yesterday and want a full report' Addison replied, the formality of her role falling back into place.

'Will Captain Sloan be there?' Arizona asked eager to see her one time Captain before she returned home.

'I'm hoping so. Meredith and Alex are supposed to return to his Unit but after….' Addison's voice faltered faintly causing Arizona to look over at her new Captain and friend. 'After we lost two of our Unit they may remain with us until after our next assignment'.

Arizona thought about the Unit's next mission, the one she wouldn't be apart of. Her heart belonged to Callie but her soul would be forever tied to the Bailey-Montgomery Unit.

Addison watched as Callie turned slightly, she noticed that no matter where Callie stood in the group she always had one eye on Arizona. It was like she could sense the other woman's presence.

Callie slowed down until she was walking along side Addison and Arizona.

'Everything ok?' She asked to no body in particular.

'Fine Torres' Addison replied. 'I was hoping you and Robbins would bring up the rear of the Unit. I want Teddy and Meredith with Lexie in the middle. Me and Alex will take the front. I want at least 20 meters between each grouping. Understand?'

'Did you get a report on enemy soldiers in the area?' Callie asked, the tension evident in her body as she swung her rifle off her shoulder. They had spoken to other Units in the area last night, they had all reported no significant sign of enemy troops on the route they intended to take back to base camp.

'I just want to be careful Torres. Beside, I was hoping you could maybe debrief Arizona before she goes home' Callie watched as Addison winked at her before smiling at Arizona.

'Guess I've had my orders' Callie smiled understanding why her friend issued those instructions as she watched Addison walk away.

'Yep, just me and you at the back, for the rest of the trip'

'Wonder what I did to upset her?' Callie joked before Arizona hit her gently on the shoulder.

'Hey' She yelled lightly. 'I'm great company'

The two fell silent as they watched the others in front of them slowly start to put some distance between themselves.

Arizona couldn't hide her huge smile as she feels Callie casually rested her arm against Arizona's before she gently interlaced their little fingers together.

**X**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

After a long day of walking, Base Camp finally came in to my view in the distance. I feel Arizona hold my hand a little tighter, I turn to look at her but her focus is straight ahead. I know she doesn't want to meet my gaze, she's just as afraid as I am that she won't be able to control her emotions.

We watch as hundreds of planes swarm above us.

The roar of our own tanks mobilising to a new location is almost deafening.

With every step we take, it takes more and more of my control not to turn and run the other way.

I watch as a group of higher ranking soldiers begin to approach us. I squeeze Arizona's hand tightly before letting go. I can see the hurt etched across her face but I'm powerless to do anything about it. This is the beginning of the end for us.

**X**

'Welcome back Captain' Owen smiles while saluting Addison, the first thing she notices is that his smile doesn't reach his eyes.

'Good to be back General' She holds her hand out and he shakes it firmly.

'I want to thank you all for the titanic effort this Unit has put in winning this war'

None of the Unit replies. The price they have all had to pay is too much for them to deal with right now.

'Captain Miranda Bailey was one of the best Captain's to ever serve with the United States Army. She will be sorely missed' He sighs heavily. 'I led Christina Yang through her Basic Training; she was a damn fine soldier. I know their loss is a heavy cross to bear'

'Thank you General' Addison answers for the group but there is no emotion in her voice. She liked Owen Hunt, he was a good man. But her Unit didn't need his sympathy. 'Robbins' She turns and waves Arizona to the front of the group.

As she leaves Callie's side she can feel her heart begin to race.

'General this is Private Arizona Robbins' Addison steps aside as she introduces the two.

'Pleasure to finally meet you Private. You've caused me a lot of sleepless nights' He says with a weak laugh.

'Sorry about that' Her voice is so low, Owen only just hears her reply.

'No apologises required. I'm just pleased you finally made it here. I know this is sudden Private but I have a flight leaving for the States in the next hour'

Arizona turns to Callie, who is smiling softly at her.

'The next hour' She turns back round to face the man stood in front of her.

'Yes. I need you on that flight' There is no room for argument in his voice. 'Montgomery we have a tent over in the far side of this lot. Use this to unload your equipment, you can get supplies from the tent next door. After that I want to run through the new orders I have for you'

'Yes General' She answers before turning to her Unit.

'Wait!' Arizona shouts as Owen begins to walk away.

'Is there a problem Private?' He asks calmly.

'Surely General it would be better for me to stay here, with this Unit. We've already lost two important members, I want to fight until this war is over' She tries to keep the desperate tone out of her voice but it was no good, she was desperate, desperate to stay.

'I'm sure Captain Montgomery had explained the reasons behind why you've had your orders to return home'

'Yes but…'

'Then I don't need to explain them again' He turns slightly before Arizona grabs his arm, forcing him to face her once again. 'Private…' But Arizona doesn't let him finish.

'Then send us all home. This Unit has sacrificed just as much as I have, they all deserve to return home to their families!'

'I know you're upset' Owen rubs his hand through his hair.

'NO! You have no idea how I'm feeling. I'm about to be sent home from a war I want to help win, if I have to leave, I want this Unit to come with me'

Owen looks at the rest of the Unit stood behind Arizona. He sees the injuries, the fatigue, the emotional strain this war is putting on them all. But this was no different to the 3 other Units he had dealt with today, they were all in the same position. Arizona had a free pass home, Owen couldn't understand why she wasn't over the moon to be leaving this hell hole.

'I'm sorry Robbins but your orders are from the very top. I have no say in them. You will be leaving within the next hour. I suggest you say your goodbyes'

'Sir…'

'That's an order Private!' Owen snapped. He didn't need this, his next duty was to sign the letters home to the families who were about to find out they had lost their loved ones. Hesitating slightly to make sure Arizona wasn't going to say anything else Owen left the group.

'Arizona…' Addison whispered, resting her hand on her friends shoulder.

Taking a shaky breath Arizona turned to face her Captain.

'I'm sorry'

'No, don't apologise' Addison looked at the rest of her Unit. 'We're going to unload our equipment in that tent, until we have our new orders you are all free to use this time as you wish'

Arizona watched as the Unit started to make their way over to the nearby tent, turning she sees Callie stood silently behind her.

'I don't want to go'

'I know, but this is going to happen, no matter how much we try and fight it' Callie sighed heavily as she felt Arizona relax against her front.

'I love you, so much' Arizona sobs softly.

'I know' Callie replied taking a step back. She was conscious of the eyes of passers by. 'Let's go and get everything ready for your flight home'.

Arizona shook her head while turning round to face Callie. 'You can't even hold me, or kiss me good bye in case somebody sees'. Callie watched silently as Arizona struggled to control her emotions, the feeling of helplessness she was experiencing at that moment was overwhelming. 'God, why does it have to be this way?' Arizona shouted.

The underlining meaning behind her words stung them both.

'Arizona…' Callie stepped forward so she was closer to Arizona but not actually touching her. 'Baby, calm down'.

'How can you say that to me? I'm about to fly across the other side of the world, leaving you here in this war zone with no way of contacting you to make sure you're ok' She quickly used her hand to cover her mouth, stopping the sobs from escaping her throat.

'I can't do this Arizona…I can't do this here' Callie said firmly before heading towards the tent.

Callie stormed into the tent, she threw her pack heavily on the ground before running a shaky hand threw her hair.

'Hope you're not expecting us to clean up your mess' Alex joked.

'Screw you Alex' Callie snapped.

The silence was almost deafening as it fell over the tent.

'I'm sorry Alex, I shouldn't have said that'.

'I get it, don't worry'

'Do you really?' Callie asked.

'Do I really what?'

'Do you really get it?' She repeated.

Alex sat down on one of the camp beds set up in the tent. Callie watched as his eyes softened as he began to speak.

'When I got called up for recruitment my girlfriend Izzie was pretty…well devastated. I had a month to wait before my basic training, that month nearly tore us apart' Callie sat down next Alex as he continued to share his personal story with her. 'We knew that with everyday that passed my deployment was a day closer'. Alex paused as he looked at Callie trying to gage her reaction. 'We used to fight constantly and of course we made up' He added with a sly wink which made Callie smile. 'But it was all out of fear. We were both scared to death of what was going to happen. What I'm trying to say Torres is, don't let that fear tear you guys apart. It will be a long wait until you can make up' He squeezed her knee slightly before standing up.

'Thanks Alex' Callie watched as he left the tent passing Arizona as he did.

Arizona stood at the entrance of the tent, unsure of what to say or do.

Callie stood and with two long strides she quickly wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist. Arizona's arm instinctively went around Callie's neck pulling her even closer.

'I don't want to fight with you because I'm scared' Callie whispered. 'I'm so scared Arizona, but the one thing that will get me through this' She pulled back slightly so she was looking directly into Arizona's eyes. 'Is knowing how much I love you'.

'I love you too' Before Arizona could say another word Callie's lips were on hers. Callie could feel Arizona smiling into the kiss, before deepened their embrace. It would be these little details she would remember when things got hard.

**X**

Half an hour later Addison found Callie and Arizona sat on one of the camp bunks, Callie's arm wrapped protectively around Arizona's shoulder, the other hand holding her hand tightly in her lap.

'Arizona' She said quietly.

Arizona looked up before taking a deep breath. 'I love you Calliope' She whispers before brushing a lock of Callie's hair out of her eyes. Leaning in she put all her emotion into their final kiss, a kiss that was their goodbye, a kiss that told Callie how much she cared for her and ultimately how sacred she was.

Both were reluctant to break the kiss but they were aware of Addison's presence. The kiss had been bold and showed Addison just how much they cared for one another.

'Walk me to the plane?' Arizona asked, her eyes never leaving Callie's.

'Of course'

Arizona quickly grabbed her pack and the two followed Addison out of the tent.

Meredith, Lexie, Teddy and Alex were all stood outside waiting to say their own goodbyes. Despite how close they had all become Arizona hadn't expected this, she hadn't expected her Unit to stick around for goodbyes.

They had all disappeared once Addison had told them their time was their own, she now realised they had left so she could have some alone time with Callie before she departed. She felt overwhelmed.

Lexie stepped forward raising her hand to her forehead in a solid salute to her team mate.

'It was nice to meet you Arizona' The little voice said. 'I hope you coming home brings your mom a small amount of comfort'. Before Arizona could think about her actions she pulled the younger woman into a tight hug.

'Be careful Lexie' She whispered before they broke apart.

Meredith was stood just slight behind her sister. 'I'll tell the rest of our old Unit you made it home, they'll all be so pleased' She said softly. 'It was an honour to serve along side you Arizona'. The two embrace before Teddy begins to clear her throat.

'Too much emotion for you Altman' Meredith teased which earned her a gentle nudge in the shoulder from her superior.

Teddy looks at Arizona, the humour lost in her eyes for a moment as she contemplates her next words.

'You are this Unit's trophy Arizona; I joked about it before but after everything that's happened. You represent what this Unit is about, what we stand for. Courage and fearlessness' She stuck out her hand which Arizona shook firmly, no more words were needed to be said.

'Only you could come to fight in a war and end up with a free ticket home' Alex said loudly. 'Think if I find a blonde wig and shave I could take your place?'

Arizona smiled, her first real smile of the day at Alex's words.

'You're more than welcome to try'

'I think your mom would notice the difference' Alex smiles trying to keep the tone light. Without another word he pulled his friend into a tight hug. 'You deserve this Arizona, you deserve to go home' He whispered.

'Be safe Alex' It was becoming too hard to fight her tears. 'I want to meet Izzie when you come home'

Alex roughly wipes his eyes as he steps away from his friend.

'Get some rest guys, when I return I have our new mission outlined for us' Addison says before leading Callie and Arizona away.

'What's the mission?' Arizona asked.

'Something nice and simple. Pretty much danger free' Addison replied casually.

'Really?' Callie could hear the relief if Arizona's voice.

'We've earned a break' Addison smiled weakly.

It was then Callie's knew Addison was lying.

'HEY, ROBBINS. WAIT UP!' A loud voice boomed behind them. Mark Sloan rested his hands on his knees once he reached the three women. ' I just…wanted…to say….goodbye' He managed to get out between breathes. 'My Unit, we just…got in. I ran…over here…as soon I knew where you were'.

Finally standing straight he rested his hand on Arizona's shoulder.

'Take care Robbins, I know I gave you a lot of stick when we patrolled together but I meant what I said. You're a damn good soldier'.

Arizona watched as his eyes flickered behind and found Callie's.

'Take care of her for me Mark' It didn't take Mark long to realise the significance behind Arizona's words.

'Always'.

'We need to get going' Addison says keeping one eye on her watch.

Arizona nods silently as she and Callie continue to walk on.

'I got the message about our new orders' Mark said quietly.

'I'll debrief you when I get back' Addison replied, the seriousness in her voice was not lost on him.

As they walked Arizona took in every detail as they neared the plane. The smell of the battlefield, the sound of the tanks, the roar of the guns, the feel of Callie's presence by her side. The things that within mere hours would be a distance memory to her, but still a harsh reality to Callie.

The growl of the plane's engine pulled Arizona's thoughts to the present. Owen Hunt was stood along side one of the pilot's.

All three women saluted as the General stepped forward to greet them.

'Private Robbins' He handed her an official looking envelope. 'These are your release papers. When you land an Officer will meet you, give them these. After that, you will be free to go' He shouted over the sound of the plane.

'Thank you'

'God's speed Private Robbins' She shook his hand before he headed back over to the pilot to give some final orders.

'I'm not great with emotional good bye's Arizona' Addison stated. 'I just wanted you to know that Bailey and Yang would be proud of you, of our Unit. For everything we've achieved on this mission'

Arizona couldn't think of what to say and was almost grateful as Addison simply walked away, giving her and Callie a chance to say good bye.

'I will write to you' Arizona said.

'I know you will'

'And I will think of you everyday, pray for you every day'

'I know' Callie said, it was taking every bit of will power she had not to touch Arizona, not to declare her undying love and ultimately not to get on that plane with her. 'I will wait for you'

Callie cautiously lifted Arizona's chin so she was looking directly into her eyes.

'When this war is over, I will come and find. I promise you Arizona, I will love you until the day I die. I won't let this war keep us apart'.

Arizona flung her arms around Callie so tightly that she knocked the wind out of her partner's chest.

'Go now, otherwise I won't be able to let you go' Callie whispered, the emotion thick in her voice.

Callie stepped back and watched Arizona walked over to Owen. They shared a last few words that Callie couldn't hear before the pilot stood next to Owen, led Arizona up the small steps to the entrance of the plane.

A small wave was the last thing Callie saw before Arizona disappeared from her life…possibly forever.

**X**

Hurray finally an update! The past few weeks I seriously lost my mojo but a boost of motivation powered me through to get this chapter done. Thankfully my loved one is doing better. On a brighter note I have already started what I think maybe…GASP…the final chapter. Thanks for sticking with this story guys, it was the alerts, favourites and comments that reminded me I needed to get my ass in gear and update this story. Hope you all enjoy x


	14. Chapter 13

**Saving Private Robbins**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended by this story, I do not own the plot or the script from Saving Private Ryan, nor do I own the characters from the Series Grey's Anatomy. No infringement intended. The story and characters are used purely for fun and are not used for any kind of profit. **

**(For the sake of this story, women served on the frontline. I don't have extensive knowledge of the finer details of WW2 apologises in advance for any mistakes)**

**Chapter 13**

**1 month later…**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

One month, it has only been one month since Arizona left but it feels like a lifetime ago. I can barely remember how her hair smelt or how her hand felt when her fingers were laced with mine. The hours that pass feel like days, the days feel like months. Time is a bitter thing, it makes you forget.

If watching Arizona leave had been hard the news that followed felt like a body blow…

'_We're not going on any easy mission are we?' I asked Addison as we stood watching the plane take off. The plane that was taking Arizona out of my life._

'_No' She replied._

'_What is it Addison?' The silence that hung between us told me more than any words would. This was a serious mission, one that even she was afraid of. _

'_They've discovered concentration camps, in Germany. We're being flown out in two days to try and take control of them' Addison's eyes never left the plane. _

'_Concentration camps?' I repeated. We'd hear rumours about them but…._

'_Their real Cal, they have been slaughtering innocent people…children'_

'_Jesus'_

_Addison's eyes finally meet mines. 'We are going to help those people, as many as we can'_

'_We can't do this alone'_

'_We will have a 200 hundred strong army behind us' _

'_You're not worried about us taking control are you?' I say carefully._

'_No. I'm more worried about what we will see when we get there. The intelligence I have been given…' She doesn't finish her sentence._

_I know that what we have experienced so far, will have in no way prepared us, for what we are about to undertake…_

**2 months later**

_**Arizona's Point Of View…**_

The look on my mother's face when she answered the door to see me standing in front of her is one I will never forget. We both held each other tightly as we collapsed onto the wooden porch. It was in that one single moment I was glad to be home.

My mother noticed I had lost a lot of weight. This gave her a new focus; she could fuss again and find something to focus her attention on. I was happy to let her. The house was bare of food and usual household supplies. As I made my way up to my room I noticed the little job that's needed doing round the house before I left had turned into big things. At least I would be busy with my time while I waited.

Two months have passed since I landed on American soil, I've wrote countless letters to Callie but have yet to receive a reply, my head is telling me that if she has been assigned a secret mission she won't receive any mail until she returns home, my heart is telling me that maybe she is trying to forget…

I keep hearing on the news about the recent discovery of concentration camps in Germany, about how our best troops have been sent in to disband these hideous places. The detail we receive over the radio is limited but it is just enough to leave me enormously anxious.

Not a minute passes that I don't think about her, where she is, what she is doing, if she's safe…

The memory of her smile keeps me going through the day, and the thoughts of her kisses, her touch keep me going through the night.

I hope she thinks about me too…

**1 month later**

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

Despite everything I have experienced during this war nothing could have prepared me for the horror I have witnessed in recent weeks. I never would have believed that this kind of brutality could be inflected on people by other human beings. Barbaric does not begin to cover what my eyes are seeing.

Through all of this, the only thing that keeps me going is my fading memory of Arizona, and the belief that somewhere out there, she is thinking about me, waiting for me. I have so many reasons to make it home, but she is at the top of my list.

'Keep moving!' I bark as the German soldiers march past me two by two.

I can't look any of them in the eye, knowing what they have seen, what they have ordered to be done is too terrible for me to contemplate.

'Torres!' I see Mark approach me.

'What's going on?' I ask, my gun still trained on the passing soldiers.

'We're going home' He shouts.

'What?' My voice comes out as a whisper.

'We. Are. Going. Home!' He grabs me gently by the shoulders and looks me directly in the eyes. 'It's over Callie. Germany have surrendered!' He pulls me into a tight hug.

I can't think straight. I can't believe this is finally over.

'Once our operation is finished here, we're being deployed back to base camp' I see his eyes look past me at the soldiers behind me. 'Soon this hell will all be behind'.

For the first time since Arizona left I feel my spirits lifted…I can see my light at the end of the tunnel I've been stuck in.

**2 months later**

_**Arizona's Point Of View…**_

It's over, it is finally all over. I look over at my mother as we listen to news breaking on the wireless. I see the tears fill her eyes.

I always thought that when I heard this news I would scream or shout, jump around, do my victory dance in relief that this dark stage of my life if finally over. But instead I remain seated in my chair, my body and thoughts numb and empty.

Now she has no excuse not to come and find me…

_**3 months later**_

'What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?' Lexie asks Mark as the two carry their packs on to the plane that was finally going to take them home.

'I'm thinking drink lots and lots of American beer' Lexie laughs softly before Mark stops and turns to face her. 'And then ask you out' He says suddenly very serious.

'You want to ask me out?' She whispers her eyes never leaving Marks.

Mark smiles and Lexie watches as his eyes sparkle, the first real smile she has seen since she met him all those months ago.

'Not right now' He replies and Lexie breaks the eye contact. Mark gently lifts her chin with his hand, forcing Lexie's eyes to meet his. 'I can't ask you right now, as much as I want to. I'm still your commanding officer. However once we get back home and are debriefed, I'm just a normal every day guy who would really like a chance to get to know you'

Mark watches as Lexie's cheek turn pink slightly.

'Well maybe this every day girl would like to get to know this every day guy too'

They both turn as they watch the doors open signalling the plane was ready to be boarded.

'Let's do this' Mark says as he begins to walk to the plane. Lexie bumps his shoulder as she rushes towards the door.

'Let the adventure begins' She throws a wink Mark's way as she climbs on board the plane.

'Oh boy' Mark mumbles while trying desperately to keep the grin off his face.

Callie and Addison stand back as they watch their unit board the plane.

'Strawberry milkshake'

'What?' Callie turns to look at her Captain who is still staring straight ahead.

'Strawberry milkshake' She repeats simply.

'You're going to have to help me out here Addie' Callie asks, the confusion clear in her voice.

'That has been the one thing that I haven't been able to stop thinking about since this war started. I remember the last one I had, it was in this cute little diner in my home town. It tasted amazing'

'Sounds nice' Callie laughed.

'Hey don't mock, my thoughts of strawberry milkshakes has got me through some pretty tough times while we've been out here'

'I get that' Callie said thinking about how her thoughts of Arizona had gotten her through her darkest days.

'I don't even need to ask what go you through the last part of this war' Addison added with a small grin. She watches as the smile on Callie's face slowly starts to fade. 'Want to talk about it?' She asks simply.

'I wish I knew what was going to happen next'

'Well we're going to get on that plane, fly home, see our family and friends and forget all about this war' Addison replies simply.

'Easier said then done'

'Perhaps'

'What if she's changed her mind Addison' Callie says quietly.

'Cal…'

'9 months have past, what if she's forgotten about me, or met someone else. Or decided that what we had was a fling and now she realises she doesn't want anything serious…'

Addison gently gripped her friends shoulder and looked into her eyes.

'Take a breath' Callie sighs heavily before looking at her friend. 'I really, really doubt that Arizona's feelings have changed. I watched the way she looked at you Callie, that look is rare. But if things have changed, then you will face it, just like you've faced everything else in your life, with your head held high' Callie nods firmly. It was only going to be a matter of time before she found out exactly where she stood with Arizona. 'It's better to have loved and lost then never loved at all'.

'Thank you'

The two turn their attention back to the plane and watched as Alex helps Meredith with her pack.

'You owe me' Addison states.

'I do?'

'Yeah, just imagine if Bailey had found you that night in the woods' Addison said, fighting to keep the smile from her lips.

'You saw?' Callie groaned loudly.

'I saw enough. Enough for you to help me find that diner and shout me a strawberry milkshake'

'Consider it done'

'Everything will have changed Cal' Fear creeping into her voice.

'We'll get through it, we all have each other. This won't break us' Callie said firmly.

'Come on' Addison threw her pack over her shoulder. 'Let's go home'.

_**48 Hours Later…**_

The Bailey-Montgomery company stood outside the aircraft hanger. The flight had been hot and uncomfortable. The debrief had been long and tedious. But now the Unit stood together, finally on American soil as normal civilians.

'Well this feels weird' Alex said lifting his sunglasses into his head. Their army issued combats were now replaced with their own personal belongings they had left behind what felt like a lifetime ago.

They all had the same feeling on unease, like they were pretending to be who they used to be.

'Good weird though' Meredith adds.

Alex smiles and nods. 'Yeah'.

'What happens now?' Teddy asks her eyes looking around the group.

'We go home' Addison answers. 'Back to our lives'

'We just forget?' The anger in Teddy's voice isn't lost on the group.

'We'll never forget, but we all need to move on. We have to move on'

'I'm ready to move on' Lexie speaks up breaking the tension. Her hand reaching out for Mark's. Callie's eyes go wide as she looks at Mark who just shrugs.

'Think we'll see each other again?' Alex asks.

'I like to think so' Callie replies.

'Guess this is it then' Alex holds his hand out Addison. 'It's been an honour to be part of this Unit' Addison shakes it firmly.

'You're a good man Alex' The group turns as they see a red sports car pull up a little way from them. They watch as a blonde haired woman jumps out the car.

'That's my ride' And before anyone can say another word Alex takes off running in the direction of the woman.

Throwing his bag down from his shoulder he lifts the woman up in his arms, swinging her round excitedly before kissing her passionately.

'So that's Izzie' Meredith states.

'That's Izzie' Callie replies.

Alex waves one last time before throwing his bag in the car and taking off with his girlfriend.

'We should get going if we want to catch that train' Mark says looking at Lexie and Meredith.

Meredith nods. 'Derek is going to be waiting' The excitement clear in her voice.

'Thank you, for joining our Unit, and making it stronger' Addison says.

Mark and Callie stand slightly back as Meredith, Lexie, Teddy and Addison exchanged their goodbyes.

'Lexie huh?' Callie smirks.

'Hey I was professional the entire time over there. But I'm not a soldier anymore' He winks smugly.

'Be good to her Mark, she's a sweet person'

'I will Cal, there is something about her, I feel differently about her'. Callie hears the sincerity in his voice and it makes her happy. Happy that her friend has found something special.

'I'm pleased for you, really'

'What about you? I mean this is the beginning your happy ending right?'

'Yeah, maybe' Callie answers cautiously.

'There's no maybe about it' Mark pulls his friend into a tight hug before whispering in her ear. 'Don't let your fear hold you back Callie, go and find her'.

'You're a good friend Mark' The two pull apart and Callie watches as Mark, Lexie and Meredith begin to walk away from the hanger. She would see her old friend again of that she had no doubt. And when she did that would be the start of another new chapter in their lives.

'So are we going to have to push and shove you until leave or are you going to go and find your woman under your own steam?' Teddy asks bluntly.

'I don't know what you're talking about?' Callie says playing dumb.

'Get out of here Torres, go and find Arizona and live happily ever after. Seriously, I expected you to take off running to find her as soon as the plane doors opened'.

'The thought crossed my mind'

'Go' Teddy says simply.

Callie turns to Addison. 'No goodbye's' her voice thick with emotion.

'I'll see you soon' Callie hugs her closely. 'I still owe you that shake'

Addison lightly punches Callie on the arm as they break apart.

'Tell Arizona I said hi ok'

Callie nods before walking away in search of her dream.

'And then there was two' Teddy said turning to face Addison.

'And then there was two' Addison repeats, a smile playing across her lips.

'Fancy grabbing a beer?' Teddy asks while running her hand through her hair.

'I thought you were never going to ask' Addison says pulling the other woman in the direction of the nearest town.

**X**

Decades would passed before the Bailey-Montgomery company stood all together again…

Izzie made and honest man of Alex a year later. The two settled down in Alex's home town. To everyone's surprise Alex took to family life like a duck to water. He purchased farm land and became one of the most successful farmers in the North West. Two boys and one girl became the focus of Alex's life. He and Izzie never looked back.

Meredith met Derek at the station, sweeping his sweetheart off her feet they returned home to Seattle where Meredith soon fell pregnant. The couple would be blessed with four children in total, three girls and one boy. Meredith went on to become a nurse, her experiences on the battlefield driving her to continue to save lives.

Lexie and Mark experienced a whirl wind romance, 2 months after returning home from France the pair married in Vegas in a shot gun wedding. Nobody thought it would last. But Mark stood by his words. He was a changed man, and a man that was madly in love with Lexie Grey. Mark and Lexie joined Meredith and Derek in Seattle for short time before moving to Washington. Mark joined the local law enforcement while Lexie like her sister went on to a medical career, only as a mid wife. The couple had two children, one boy and one girl.

Teddy and Addison travelled the United States together, the pair became inseparable. The war had created a bond between them that couldn't be broken. The pair ended up settling in New York. Addison went on to pursue her career in the Military, training new recruits through their basic training. Teddy struggled to readjust to normal life, but after a number of years soul searching on her travels she decided to write about her experiences on the battlefield becoming a New York Times Best Seller.

**X**

The farm house that been a dot in the distance the first time Callie saw it had now turned into a large wooden family farm house. Someone had taken great pride in this home, the wood was clearly freshly painted white and the gardens' surrounding the property was kept neatly trimmed.

The pack Callie had been carrying suddenly become increasingly heavy on her back, she blamed this for the reason her pace had slowed almost to a stop. She was almost a stones throw away from the front door but her feet were now refusing to move.

After leaving the hanger Callie had returned home to Miami. Seeing her friends and family again had brought her back to life. Sitting in her old room her mother brought to her all the letters that been sent to Callie since the war had started. Once the war was declared over, her mail had been released to her home address.

4 hours passed before she emerged from her room. She had read and reread the letters Arizona had sent her since she returned home. Her words were bold and her feelings clear. Callie left the next morning for the address that every single letter had been sent from.

Now here she stood, at that very address…

**X**

The plumbing under the sink had been playing up for over a week, and now as Arizona laid under the sink with the slow 'drip drip' of the now evident leak on her forehead, she could see why.

'Found the problem mom' She said reaching for her tools blindly. Her mother bent down and passed her the spanner she knew her daughter was looking for.

'You're awfully quiet, is everything ok?' Arizona asked as she tightened one of the lose bolts in the pipe.

The day Arizona had returned home from war had been one of the most glorious days her mother had ever experienced. After losing her husband and three sons Barbara Robbins didn't know how much more grief her soul could handle. But as she held her daughter in her arms that day she knew she still had a reason for living.

As the days and weeks past Barbara noticed a change in Arizona. Of course the war had changed her daughter, but it wasn't down to that she was sure. She was her mother, she could sense the quiet sorrow that Arizona tried so desperately to hide. Despite asking her numerous times, Arizona always insisted that she was fine. Her mother knew differently.

And now as Barbara Robbins looked out of her kitchen window onto her front porch she saw the reason for her daughters sorrow. Call it mother's instinct but the young woman stood staring at her home like it might sallow her whole was the reason behind not her daughters sorrow, but rather heartache. She knew because this woman's face wore the same expression as her daughter.

'Mom is everything ok?' Arizona asked climbing out from under the sink she came to stand next to her mother to see what had her so distracted.

_**Arizona's Point Of View…**_

For the past 15 minutes my mother had been completely mute, I decided to climb out from under the sink to see what the problem was. It was then that I saw her.

Calliope Torres was stood a couple meters back from my front door. She had found me.

My mothers eye found mine and she simply nodded before leaving the kitchen.

I don't think I've ever moved so past, I almost ripped the front door off its hinges as I ran towards her as fast as I could. Leaping from the porch her arms found their way around my waist as she held me close.

I don't know how long we stood like that. My arms around her neck pulling us together as close as humanly possible…

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

Everything seemed to happen in a blur, one minute I was stood staring at Arizona's front door, the next she was in my arms.

She felt incredible. All my faded memories were suddenly brought back to the forefront of my mind in vivid colour.

Dreams really do happen in the day time.

Slowly we both ease apart. Her eyes are still the most amazing colour of blue I have ever seen, I could drown in them.

Her voice snaps me from my gaze as I hear her whisper 'You came'

Without thinking my heart replies 'I will always find you. I love you Private Arizona Robbins'.

The smile that spreads across her face tells me I've said the right thing, it also tells me before she even speaks that she feels the same too…

_**Arizona's Point Of View…**_

SHE LOVES ME! The words I've dreamed about hearing are now my reality. Nothing else matters to me right now except this moment.

I pressed my lips to hers, I had forgotten how soft her lips were. I can't help the moan that escapes my mouth. I feel her tongue trace my lower lips silently seeking entrance. As I feel her tongue glide against my own I feel my legs go weak. She makes me feel things I didn't even know were possible.

God I have never wanted anyone as much as I want her right now.

It is only the sound of my mother clearing her throat behind us that brings my thoughts back to the present.

I pull away and see Callie's cheeks blush a deep shade of pink.

I quickly take her hand in mine. I give her a reassuring squeeze before turning to face my mother.

'Mom, I'd like you to meet First Sergeant Calliope Torres'.

My mother steps forward with her hand out stretched and Callie moves to meet her. Instead of shaking her hand my mother pulls her into a bear hug and whispers something I can't quite hear.

My mother smiles brightly looking at us both. 'Welcome to our family Calliope'.

**X**

Arizona and Callie never looked back from that day. Barbara Robbins accepted Callie into her family without hesitation. She had returned the light into her daughter's eyes and for that she would be forever grateful.

Callie's family found it a little harder to accept Callie's choices. It took 10 years, a daughter and a lot of tears before they finally reconciled. Their family finally coming together as one.

Arizona's dream house was turned into a reality when Callie purchased the house she had seen in dreams. It would be the house they would live in forever. They raised their daughter in that house they shared laughter and tears, heated words and passionate forgiveness all under that roof.

Nether could have imagined that when the orders came through for Callie's company to find Private Robbins, this would have been the end result.

Happily ever after they lived because good things, happen to good people.

_**Present Day…**_

_**Callie's Point Of View…**_

The afternoon sun was starting to hang low in the summer sky as I got out of the car. The drive had been quiet, no one really knowing what to say. It was a long walk to the memorial sight, but one I was determined to make with the help of the one person who for the majority of my life had always been there, right by my side.

I felt her arm link through mine, as our family followed closely behind us. We walked in silence, the overwhelming feeling of emotions crushing our desire to speak. As the fields came into sight I felt my chest start to tighten.

Seeing the rows and rows and rows of white crosses, equally spaced apart, all exactly the same size really hit home to me how lucky I was. I tightened my hand on her arm, smiling as I felt her hold me closer.

We passed name after name, despite not knowing or recognising the names I knew we would have shared a similar experience. It was then I saw the name I had been looking for. I stopped, standing to face the cross; dropping to one knee my fingers traced the name engraved on the white marble.

I struggled to suppress the sob desperate to escape my lips. I looked up and found immediate comfort in her baby blue eyes, we would both never forget that day.

67 years ago was the last time we'd seen her.

Captain Miranda Bailey had been my Captain, my friend and my guide.

I turn to see Arizona by my side. 'Everyone's arriving'. I look behind her to see Captain Mark Sloan with Corporal Lexie Grey, their grown children stood on either side of them accompanied by their partners and their grand children. It's a beautiful sight.

Their closely followed by Corporal Meredith Grey and Derek Shepherd, their family in tow.

Private Alex Karev and his wife Izzie arrived next with Staff Sergeant Teddy Altman and Captain Addison Montgomery.

Over 50 years had past since we had all stood together outside the air hanger. We had all changed but we would be forever bonded through our experiences. Something others would never understand.

Together the Bailey-Montgomery Company and their future generations stand side by side and pay their respects to Captain Miranda Bailey and Corporal Christina Yang who 55years to the day sacrificed their lives for their country.

_**The End**_

So there it is the final chapter. I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has put this story on alert, made it a favourite and left reviews. I had loved writing this story and I am beyond pleased that so many people seemed to enjoy the idea too. I have a few ideas lurking for future stories that I'm hoping to put down on paper. So look out for some new material in the future. Again thank you.


End file.
